Hidden Shades
by firstlove22
Summary: Christian written into one. Christian Grey has decided to write his story using fictional characters, but needs someone's help. The help of Anastasia Steele. What will happen between these two as the weeks pass? Hazards follow them as they go and danger lurks around every corner. Will they be able to make it through each obstacle course or will it cause more damage?
1. Chapter 1

I run around my bedroom like a damn chicken with its head cut off. I have been on time this whole week and on a Friday I decide to be late! I dump laundry baskets out and dig through pockets.

Where are my damn keys? I shouldn't have drank so much last night. Not remembering where I set my shit is infuriating. I hear my bedroom door hit the wall from being swung open. Looking back over my shoulder, I see Kate standing at the edge of my room. She looks annoyed, her hip out and arms crossed while a scowl marks her flawless face. What did I do now?

"What?" I ask, still trying to rummage through all of my shit.

"This room is destroyed Steele! What have I told you about going on a hunt without asking me?" she snaps. I stop and look at her.

"Kate, we were both drunk last night. I highly doubt you can help me."

"What are you looking for?"

"My keys." I state. She rolls her eyes.

"There on the dining table you idiot."

I groan while balancing myself on my feet. Damn hangover. I swear it's like we're back in college all over again. All we seem to do is go out and party, and Hyde doesn't like it when his coffee isn't ready for him in the mornings. I forgot about having to dealing with him. I stomp my foot immaturely.

I walk out of my bedroom and through the living room to the kitchen. I lift up the _People's_ magazine and spot my keys underneath. Figures. I quickly grab them and set them next to my purse.

I run back into my bedroom and grab the nude belt and heels I chose to wear today. I slip the belt in the loops of my dark blue knee length dress. I slide my heels on, and hop over to the counter, grabbing my keys and purse.

I turn to head for the door but I see Kate trying not to laugh at me. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"How about we don't drink on the weekdays?" I roll my eyes.

"What gave you that idea?" I respond with sarcasm. She just shrugs.

"No idea. I'm going to be trying out some of the new recipes here. Don't let your boss push you around." I ignore her and walk out the door.

I walk out to my car. It's a black Hyundai Genesis. Ray got it for my birthday, and said it was the safest pick in its class. Overprotective man, that's what he is. I love how he thinks about my safety but the cost of this car almost sent me into shock. He said that he could afford it, but that is not the point. I hate being spoiled and given things I didn't work for. I feel like my mother.

It's been months since I've spoken to her. Her and Stephen are still happily married even after what he did. I feel a growl rumble low in my chest. They're both sick bastards and I'm thankful my mom doesn't have the pleasure of calling me.

As I step on the gas, only having ten minutes left to be on time, I think of what was on my schedule today. After lunch, I'm supposed to head to some writers home and type for him. I didn't know that was part of my job description until Jack and I argued for several hours over it. I guess it will give me more practice as I edit the author's story. I still want to punch Jack in the face, though. He thinks just because someone is below him that he can push them around. If he keeps pushing me, I'll show him who not to push around.

As I pull up to SIP, I notice how there is nowhere to park. Of course there isn't, especially when Ana is late. I drive around for five minutes before finally finding a space.

I quickly head inside and go straight to the elevator. I hit the button for the seventh floor. I pull out my iPad and notice that Jack has nothing on his schedule for today. Hopefully he stayed put at home.

I walk out and onto the seventh floor seeing that my luck is shit. I see Jack leaning back on my desk while looking at his phone. I guess he hears my heels, because he looks up and glares at me. Oh, this should be fun.

I walk over to my desk, ignoring Jack, and set my purse down going over _my_ schedule for today. I sense his eyes on me but don't bother looking up. I hear him say something under his breath.

"In my office. Now." he hisses, then storms off to his office. I groan, and storm after him. This isn't going to be good.

As I step into his office, I notice documents are all over the place. I look over at the window, and underneath it is a smashed laptop. My eyes widen, and I look up at Jack.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Why are you late?" he snaps.

"I couldn't find my keys." I tell him honestly. "I apologize for being late. It won't happen again. Trust me."

"Well, while you were on a search, this new author who you will be helping is thinking of moving to another publishing company." he says, clearly irritated.

"Why would they do that, and why is this person so important?" I ask. Jack looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Do you realize who you are working with? He is the man who everyone wants to be acknowledged by. The man that whatever his story is about any woman would read it." he says, pacing. "We will become known by many by having worked with him. I will not pass an opportunity like this vanish." he shouts.

I throw my hands up in surrender. I guess I should be honored that Jack is letting me work with this guy. Wait.

"Why am I working with him? Why not you?"

"I am going to be busy with the Conference in New York and Cincinnati. Sadly I do not have time to work by him, but I thought you were the best option for the job."

"Thank you Jack. What's the man's name?"

"Christian Grey." he murmurs. Who?

"I gave him your email, and he will be sending you an address to where you can meet him. I guess he doesn't want anyone knowing where he lives." he rolls his eyes. "Even though most the people who follow him in the papers know that he lives in that building called _Escala."_

"I'll just wait for the email and inform you when I'm leaving." he nods.

"You should already have an email from him. Go check and get back to me on when you will be leaving."

"Yes, sir." I say, turning and walking out of his office.

This should be fun. I've never done something like this before and to be able to actually hear the thoughts of the author coming out of their own mouth is exciting. I hope this guy doesn't write about some creepy homicidal man who takes women back to his lair and cuts them up. There has been too many of those being sent to us and it's annoying. If I have to read another manuscript, involving a man wearing a woman's thong, one more time I'm going to lose it.

I reach my desk and turn on my computer. It takes only a few seconds to start up and I log into my email. Jack was right. The Grey guy already sent me the address, but it's not where the building called _Escala_ is. This place is further out and will most likely take over an hour to get there. I groan inwardly. _Isn't that just great?_ I flip my subconscious off and open his email.

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Locations

When you arrive, there will be a man by the name of Jason Taylor waiting for you outside. You may come at whatever time you are comfortable with today. Upon your arrival you will be handed a set of documents. If I'm not with you at the time you arrive, sign the documents and give them to Taylor.

Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holding

I read the email again. He seems like a nice man. I wonder if he's married or has kids. He probably spoils them. I smile at my computer thinking of Ray. I roll my eyes. Hopefully this man isn't overprotective of his children or wife. I don't want to be watched just because someone doesn't trust me. Yet again, I think of Ray.

I shake my head as I think about calling the overprotective human being later on. I miss him so much and it's only been two weeks. I guess after the break up with Alex, I sort of glued myself to Ray and Kate for emotional protection. I push the thoughts of Alex aside as the pain starts to surface again. _Don't go there Ana!_ Would she go the fuck away?

As I let the pain dissipate, I feel someone staring at me. I look up and see Hannah smirking. I have to hide a laugh. She walks over to me and plops her bottom on my desk. I look at her in annoyance, but that makes her smile grow.

"Is someone having a bad day?" she mocks. I chuckle.

"No, actually, I get to work with one of the authors." her mouth does a plummet.

"Way to go Ana. I guess after two hard years of working here, you finally get what you deserve." she says. She looks at me as if she were a proud mother. I feel my heart swell.

"Thank you Hannah." she winks at me, and pulls out her phone. She sends a quick text. I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"We are celebrating tonight and Kate's all for it." I groan. Not again.

"No more alcohol. I have to meet with the author today and I don't know how long I'll be." she just shrugs.

"Well, if you make it back by yours and Kate's place by ten then we will be okay."

"Can't we have one night where we don't party? I'm twenty three but I feel like I'm eighteen." I whine.

"That's good. We like trying to keep each other young." Hannah is grinning like she's ready for this night to begin. So I just give up.

"Fine." I sigh in frustration. She gets off my desk and walks back over to hers.

This is getting annoying having two Kates as friends. I shake my head and look through the stack of manuscripts on my desk.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at the Diner across from SIP. I am sitting on one of the red cushioned bar stools at the counter, playing and tearing at a napkin. I keep thinking about things that I shouldn't. Especially when I'm working with someone of importance today. I just can't help it though.

 _Like you are actually trying to keep the thoughts away, you self pitying bitch._

I grit my teeth at my subconscious. I am not pitying myself! I am just trying to understand why he did it. Let me dwell on that for just a few moments.

 _Whatever you say._

I am losing it. If I keep holding all of these emotions in I might explode from anxiety. It's not my fault if I don't want to shed a tear over some pathetic people in my life, but it seems like that's just what I need to do. I have these sudden urges to scream and I think it's because of the anger I have built up. It's not a pleasant feeling.

The waitress sits my burger in front of me and smiles. I honestly don't care what I eat. I work out enough that I could probably eat a cow and shed off those pounds in a day or two. I look up at the beautiful older woman in front of me.

Ever since I started SIP, I always came in here and sat in this same spot every time. I earned a friend out of it and she's the nice woman in front of me. She has red hair that is tinted with a few grays and hazel eyes. She has these laugh lines covering her face, and it makes her plenty more gorgeous than she already is. Her names Denise and we know almost everything about each other. I know she has a daughter named Ros, and she brags about her constantly. She is irritated how Ros doesn't use her real name, though. Her real name is Amber, but Ros wanted to seem more serious when she ventured into the business world. Denise says the only reason she works here was to get her mind off the divorce she went through. She has plenty of money, but that doesn't make her happy. That's why I love Denise. She doesn't think money is the important thing in this world.

I finish up my meal and hug her before I leave.

I make my way to the car and feel my phone vibrate. It's Kate informing me of the plans for tonight. I'm going to kill Hannah. At least it's a Friday. As I open the door to the driver's side, I throw my purse and phone in the passenger seat. I sit my bottom into the soft leather and close the door. I keep my baby clean. I will not have something like this get ruined.

I put the address into the GPS, and press start. That female voice is so damn irritating. Go left. Go right. Whoops, you fucked up and now have to do a U-turn. It's like the voice is mocking me.

Because of the many U-turns, it takes longer to get there. When I finally arrive, I pull up to a gate. How the hell will I be able to go through if he doesn't know what time I was going to be here? I climb out of my car and walk towards the gate. I pull on it but it is locked up tight. Great.

"Um, Hello?" I mutter, mostly to myself.

From behind me, I hear static then a deep voice.

"Over here." I look behind me and see an intercom and above it is several cameras. I walk over and press the button beside it.

"My name is Anastasia Steele." I say.

"I know. " the voice says. I roll my eyes.

"Should I be honored?" I hear a chuckle, and the creaking of the gates start. I look over and see them opening. Nice. I look up at the cameras and give a salute.

I walk back to my car and put it in gear. I drive down the long path. Trees are aligned with the path on each side. On the other side of the trees is a fence and acres of beautiful greenery. Nothing else seems to be close to the place other than the body of water. All the other house are at least a few miles from here. I wonder why he wants to be so distant?

As reach the end of the trail I see this big gorgeous house. Holy shit it's amazing. It's most likely four stories and the outside looks so welcoming. It has the warm and cozy look. I'm surprised that a CEO would have this look to his home. Aren't CEOs, in the business world, supposed to have a more serious look? Enough with the rumors. Not everyone of them is like that.

I pull up and park to the side. Dirt seems to be his driveway and that is also weird. I shrug. I honestly don't care. I step out of my car and just keep my phone and purse inside. I grab my keys and shut the door. I hear rapid breathing and when I turn around I notice a dog standing a few feet away from me. Now I know why he has dirt for a driveway. I put my keys in the pocket of my dress and walk over to the dog. It's a German Shepherd. He's very beautiful and huge. I reach down to pet him. He hesitates for a moment before relaxing against my hand.

"Good boy." I whisper.

I hear footsteps behind me, and turn around. I notice the dog getting excited. I see a man in jeans and a t-shirt. He looks to be around 6'4 and he's built. He has a buzz cut and a serious edge to his face. I noticed a stack of papers in his hand and remember Grey's email. Ah, Taylor. He has the look that Ray has. Always looking for danger. Trying to keep everyone and thing protected. This man must have served.

"Taylor." it's not a question, more of a statement.

"Ms. Steele." he nods. I groan.

"Stop right there. Call me Ana." he shakes his head.

"I have some papers for you to sign while Mr. Grey is finishing in the back. It won't take long." I shrug.

"I don't mind. How old is Mr. Grey anyways. Does he have any kids?" I ask. Taylor turns to look at me. He is frowning. "What? I just don't want a girl who is close to my age getting pissed off at me." I grumble.

Instead of answering me, he just hides a laugh and walks to the front door. I follow him with the dog walking by me.

"Is it okay for him to come with us?" Taylor nods while pushing the front door open.

I look around and see that the inside is just like the outside of the home. Warm and cozy. As we walk in, I see the living room lit up by the fireplace. It's beautiful and the colors are a mixture of blue, brown, and green. So earthy.

Taylor leads us to an office on the second floor. He tells me that the papers are just part of an NDA. Telling me that I can't talk about anything to anyone. He informs me that I can talk to my boss about the details of the book but that's it. Seems simple enough. I sign on the line and slide them back over, while putting the pen back in the holder.

Taylor wants me to meet Gail, since I will be spending a lot of my time here. He walks me back downstairs and leads me to the kitchen. As we walk down the stairs he explains to me that he is Mr. Grey's CPO, and that there is one more bodyguard named Luke, who's with Grey right now.

We make it to the kitchen, and I see a gorgeous blonde woman wiping down the counter. She reminds me of Denise with the laugh lines. Is this Mrs. Grey?

"Ana, this is Gail Taylor. Gail this is Ana." he introduces us. So not Mrs. Grey. "Gail is the housekeeper and my wife." he says proudly. Gail blushes, causing me to grin.

"It's nice to meet you Gail. I won't mess with you too much, unless you need help with anything." she looks shocked for a minute, but recovers quickly. She smiles at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Ana. You won't be a bother at all."

As Gail and I chat, Taylor makes his way out the back door. Gail and Taylor have been married for a year and a half and it's still strong. She tells me about Taylor's daughter, Sophie, and her sister, Angela. I like how her face brightens up at the mention of Sophie. That's how a step-parent should feel. They shouldn't be filled with hatred for that child. I am about to ask her about Mr. Grey, but we are interrupted by a loud crash outside and yelling. Gail's and my eyes widen. I slip out of my heels and we both run out back.

I did not expect this. Grey has his own barn out back, and I see a few animals. Horses, chickens, and a few cats. Is that a goat!? I love goats!

 _Grow up._

I take a deep breath and ignore the words. I take in more of my surroundings and see a few ducks coming from the side, most likely coming out of the water. As I look ahead, I notice what the crash was. I see the gate of one of the pens broken down. Woods laying on the ground and I spot a restless and irritated horse running back and forth. It's a beautiful one. It's coat is a simple brown except for this black spot against its ribs.

I see three men trying to calm the horse down. I notice that one is Taylor. One has a buzz cut just like Taylor, except his is blonde. He's wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt,which is soaked through. Damn, he looks good. I finally bring my eyes onto the other guy, and feel my breath hitch. He's only wearing his blue jeans, and I have a perfect view of his upper body. His arms flex as he closes in slowly on the horse. Sweat is running down his body, giving it a shine in the sun. His copper hair has a messy look to it, and some parts are sticking to his face. Damn, is it hot out here? My hands are sweating.

"Taylor, go grab a hammer, nails, wood, and another lock. She's going to give us some trouble until this pregnancy is over." holy moly, that voice is like velvet. I watch Taylor nod, and walk over our way.

"Mr. Grey is going to be busy for a little while. Hope usually isn't like this." he says apologetically.

"Where's Mr. Grey?"

"He was the one who just asked me to get the supplies." he says it like it's obvious. We'll it wasn't! He is so damn young. And sexy! How am I going to keep my focus on his story without ogling him? I look at Taylor with a 'What did I get myself into?' look. He chuckles. "I'm surprised you didn't know him. You gals chat while we do this." he walks off somewhere.

"I'll be right back Gail." she looks at me with a questioning look but nods.

I run out to my car and grab my jeans, t-shirt, and converse. I go to the front seat and grab my phone. As I change in the car I call Ray, and ask him how we calmed down our cranky, pregnant horses. He tells me that we always had to be slow with Alexis. He also told me that we fed her some of the flowers in the garden to keep her at ease. I told him I loved him and that I would call him later. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walk back to the kitchen and I see Gail drinking a cup of tea.

"Is she calm yet?" I ask. Gail looks surprised at me as she takes in my appearance. She grins, but shakes her head.

"They can't keep her still for that long. Mr. Grey thinks that she's in pain and it's irritating her. She is also exhausted from running for so long." I nod and excuse myself.

I walk out back and see Hope running in huge circles. Mr. Grey and Taylor are working on the fence while the blond guy is watching Hope. I walk down the steps and to the man. He hears me and looks over his shoulder. He then faces his way back to Hope.

"Hi, I'm Ana. Is she going to be okay?" I ask him.

"Luke Sawyer." he says. "She is irritated right now. Hopefully she will be calm soon." so he's Luke. Nice to know.

I look over and see a orange cat rolling in the flowers. I chuckle. I walk over to the cat and watch it run away. I bend down and grab a few of the dandelions. Dad said to lunge the horse. It's going to be difficult but I don't want Hope hurting herself. I spot a line around a post, and grab it. It's long enough to keep space between me and her. She might get upset even more for a minute but she will soon be too tired to fight.

I get the rope ready, and set it to where it will fit over her head. She's running in all different directions so I can't get an aim. What made the other horses come to a quick stop? Ray always got their attention with that annoying whistle he had. I groan inwardly at that noise. I put my two fingers in between my lips and blow.

As soon as Hope freezes in place I have my chance to lunge her. I was right about her freaking out. As soon as she felt the rope around her neck tug, she stood back on her two back legs and let out a cry. I kept a hold on the line and walked over slowly to her. She kept backing away, but that didn't stop me. I started talking to her and she finally stopped with the backing away. I smiled.

As I step in front of her, I can see the frightened look in her eyes. Poor girl. I put a dandelion to her mouth and she enjoys. I keep feeding them to her and petting her mane. I pull her over to Luke and see a shocked expression on his face.

"Where do I put her?" I ask him. He finally shakes the look away and goes back to being emotionless.

"Follow me." he says turning towards the barn. Hope and I follow him, I'm still feeding her a few flowers as we do.

When we make it inside the barn, I see several stables lining up. I put her in the only empty one. I feed her the last flower and pet her one more time before walking away. I turn to Luke.

"What scared her so much?" I ask him.

"We had to give her a shot. Grey was lucky enough that she didn't start freaking out until afterwards." I nod in understanding. Alexis did that a lot.

As we walk out of the barn, I see Gail bringing out bottles of water. I also notice a young woman walking with her. She has a head full of light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is skinny and around 5'6. Damn, why did I have to stop growing at the age of fourteen?

Gail hands the water to Taylor and Grey. Taylor picks up the tools as Grey pulls the young woman into his arms. She is giggling and looking at his mouth. I have to look away, because I feel as if I'm invading one of their personal moments. The two start walking towards the house, and I see Gail walking towards and Luke. She hands us each a bottle of water.

"That was impressive Ana. How did you know to calm her down?" Gail asks.

"My dad and I owned a few horses and I called him when I headed out to make sure what to do. I didn't want to forget anything and freak her out even more." I tell her, while walking to the piles of wood. "Where are you going to put all this?"

"I can handle that ma'am." I ignore the fact that he called me ma'am.

"I didn't ask if you could handle it, I asked where you were putting it." he points to what I think is a burn pit surrounded by a cage. Most likely to keep the animals away from it.

I start picking up the wood and lifting it to the pit. I reach it and throw it over, walking back over to them. I grab the next piece and Luke grabs the other. Gail is picking up the small pieces. As we finish throwing everything over, I turn around and see Taylor looking at us. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Luke, you're making a guest do most the work." he narrows his eyes.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer. Don't point any fingers." I chuckle, making Luke look at me and grin. Taylor rolls his eyes, and holds out a hand for Gail. She smiles and walks to him.

"I'll get dinner started. Who's all joining us?" a dark shadow creeps over Taylor's face.

"Me, you, Ana, Luke, Grey, Leila, and Elena." he grits out the last part in a whisper to her. She grumbles but doesn't say anything further. She starts walking to the house.

"I'm helping with dinner." I shout, while running to her. She shakes her head while smiling and opens the back door


	3. Chapter 3

We head to the kitchen and Gail tells me to go clean up. She explains to me where the bathroom is located and I quickly head in the right direction. I rush into the bathroom and go to the sink. I grab the soap and start washing my arms and hands. I look in the mirror and see dirt on my face. I grab a rag and wipe off my face, including all of my makeup. Now I don't look like a girl who's been crying for hours. I go to pull my hair up, but I don't have a hair band. Well shit.

I walk out of the bathroom, turning off the lights behind me. I take my shoes off and put them by the front door. They have dirt on them now, I don't want Gail worrying about my mess. I turn around and head back to the kitchen.

As I approach the kitchen, I hear giggling. I hate giggling. It's so annoying and keep myself from doing it because mine sounds so unattractive. I walk through the double doors and see Mr. Grey and what I think is his girlfriend, sitting at the bar. Luke is talking to Taylor while Gail is making a salad. A salad? I'm like a child again, complaining about having to eat vegetables.

As I walk towards Gail, I notice that the brunette is glaring at me. Woah, back the fuck up. What's her issue? I glare right back, and walk over to Gail. She smiles at me. I poke her arm.

"Please tell me this isn't a vegetarian household. If you are, I'm going to the store and buying the biggest Damn steak they have." I hear laughing behind me.

As Gail laughs, I see Luke and Taylor with their elbows on the table trying to hold back anymore. Luke can't hold it though, because he starts laughing again. Taylor is grinning and when I look at Grey, he's smirking at me. Fuck he's sexy. I'm lucky he's wearing a shirt right now. Or should I say not lucky? Either way, it sucks. I notice that he's showered. His hair is still damp.

I look over at the girl and see that she is pissed. Oh shit, did I insult her eating ways?

"Are you, erm, a vegetarian?" she gives me a sharp nod. I gape at her. "Is it against your religion or something?"

"No, I just can't think about eating a beautiful creature knowing that it suffered."

"Wow.." Taylor finally laughs. "I can't think of a time when I went a day without meat. You're making me want meat now. No wonder you are so skinny." she gets another pissed look. I roll my eyes. "I didn't say that you didn't look good. I just said you were skinny."

"Maybe I don't want a fat ass." she says looking me up and down. I snort.

 _Very attractive Ana._

Oh shut up.

"If you're trying to say I need to lose weight, don't bother. The reason my body is the way it is, is because of the exercises I do. I like my so called fat ass. More cushion if you know what I mean." I wink at her. She starts to turn red. Her head snaps to Grey, and she whispers something to him.

"Aren't you going to defend me?" she snaps. I hold back a laugh as Grey holds back a smile.

"She hasn't said anything rude to you."

"She said something very inappropriate." I look at her.

"Come on. I'm just implying that when I go against one of the guys at the gym, that when I land on my butt it doesn't hurt much." I say innocently. That gets a laugh out of everyone except her.

I guess she doesn't like me. I turn back to Gail, and see her making spaghetti. Yum! I help her with the ingredients. I suck at making the noodles. I told her how I ruin them every time and she tells me I can make the cake while she makes the spaghetti.

I put everything into a mixing bowl and start stirring. I let the oven preheat, and pour everything into the large circular pan. I set it on the middle rack. I have to wait twenty five minutes before pulling it out. I hate waiting. The child in me is getting restless.

Gail makes a plate for everyone,but leaves the meatballs off of Leila plate. That girl is missing out. I sit down at the bar, but get another one of Leila looks.

"What?"

"The staff does not eat with us." she says smugly. I roll my eyes.

"What do you not like human interaction?"

"No, I don't like staff eating with us because they work for us. We don't need to have bonding moments." she snaps. I look at Gail and she just stands there frowning. I shake my head and get up.

"Let's go my fellow staff. Let's get to know each other."

Gail smiles and leads us to the servants quarters. We all sit at the dining table and start talking about random things. I found out from Taylor that he served with Ray most of his time. Imagine how shocked I was. He is telling me stories of how dad would pick on him and the jokes they played on each other. He says my dad was an amazing soldier, better than anyone else. That he saved many lives. I asked Taylor why they don't talk anymore, and he says they do. Just not as much as he'd like. At least I'll be working with my dad's best friend.

I forgot to grab a drink, and ask everyone else what they want. Gail tries to stop me but I'm already out of the room. I wonder when Grey will be ready to start explaining this book to me. It's like I'm here for house duty instead.

I walk into the kitchen and see another woman sitting at the bar. She has blonde platinum hair and when she raises her hand I notice her dark blood red nails. I can't see her face, but she's is already creeping me out.

I walk over to the cabinet and pull out several clear glasses. As I set them on the counter I realize that it's time to pull out the cake. I grab the oven mits and open the oven. I pull out the cake and set it on the stove. Turning off the stove, I walk over to the fridge and grab the tea out. I can feel eyes on me. I just ignore it because there is no point in fighting with that girl.

I finish pouring in all of the glasses and put the tea back. I grab only two glasses and take them to Gail and Taylor. I go back to the kitchen and grab the other two.

When I turn around, I see the blonde woman staring at me. I feel my whole body freeze. What the fuck is she doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

I am looking into the eyes of the woman who left me to fend for myself. The woman who said she would be there for me but left without telling me. Never thought I would see Elena Lincoln ever again. I wish I hadn't.

I glare at her and she just sits there, no emotion crossing her pathetic face. She's had a lot of surgery since the last time I seen her. Her face looks as if she was one of those Barbie dolls. She is still wearing her dark red lipstick as usual. I think I see pain in her emerald green eyes. Good. Why is she here though?

"Anastasia, I-" she tries to speak but I stop her.

"Thanks for the notice. As if I wasn't broken enough." I snap. She closes her mouth but tries to speak again. I ignore her and go back to the quarters.

I hand Luke is drink and sit down. I keep eating, but feel very sick right now. I take a sip of my tea to try and calm down. Why am I being like this, it's not like I care anymore.

 _You will always care.._

That bitch is so damn irritating. I block my subconscious out and keep trying to think of other things.

We all finish our plates, Gail and I take them up and walk back to the kitchen. She tells me to ice the cake while she cleans up the dishes. I get the fun job. As I begin to put the icing on, a finger comes down to gather some up. I slap the hand away. I look up and see that it's Mr. Grey. He is looking at me with a grin sketched onto his perfect lips. I look higher and notice his beautiful gray eyes looking down at me. His long eyelashes are almost able to hide them beneath. He has a slight stable along his chiseled jawline that makes him look even sexier. You're working for him, remember that. Stop fantasizing! I shake my head and clear the thought away.

"You can wait. You may be the boss, but that doesn't mean anything." he lets out a deep chuckle. Oh, fuck me sideways..

"Wow, nice to know that you think that way. How do you know Elena?" wow, he is straight to the point.

"We were friends awhile back." I look over my shoulder and notice that the two women are gone. "What about you?"

"She's a friend of the family." he shrugs. A serious look crosses his face.

"Is she gone?" I ask quietly. He gives me a simple nod.

"They both are. We can begin the writing process as soon as I can have a piece of this." he says in a husky voice.

I really hope he is talking about the cake, because I would fuck him in a heartbeat if given the opportunity. I raise the cup full of icing to him and he gets some that is left on the side. He slides his finger into his mouth and sucks it off. Maybe I should put icing on myself.. Away dirty thoughts!

He notices me looking and smirks. I just shake my head and cut the cake into pieces. I hand him a piece, and he looks like a just made his day. I make plates for the others and take it to them. Grey let's us all come to the bar and eat since Leila is gone. Is he her bitch? I hold back a laugh.

We are all chatting and they compliment me on the cake. I have to say that they're right. It tastes really good. Grey has chocolate all over his face, causing us to laugh. He looks so young right now. I wonder how old he is?

As Gail and I clean up, the guys talk amongst themselves quietly. I dry my hands off on the towel by the sink and walk over to everyone else.

"Follow me, Ms. Steele." Grey orders. "I will show you the study." he stands up and walks towards the stairs, and I follow him.

We walk up to the third floor and walk down the hall. He tells me that when he's busy I can go to the gym, pool, library or out back to the barn. I want to check out the gym.

"I bet I could kick your ass in the gym." I nudge him. He looks at me in amusement.

"We'll have to test that theory later. First, let's get to know one another to make writing the story much easier." I nod.

We reach a door on the left at the end of the hallway and he opens it, letting me go in first. The study is simple and artwork is hanging on the walls. Ones a picture of the water and the sun is setting in the background. Whoever took this picture did an excellent job.

"That picture was taken on my boat. The view was just perfect that the picture couldn't be missed." Grey tells me.

"It raises the ordinary to extraordinary. The angle is perfect that it's getting the light that's hitting the water. Even the colors or flawless." I point out.

"Since I'm in here or outside most of the time, I thought it was perfect enough to stay in here." I nod in understanding. "Let's sit down and we can ask each other questions."

He walks over to the brown leather couch and sits down with such grace. As I start to take a seat, I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pull it out and see that it's Kate. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Grey. It will just take a second." he nods and sits back.

I answer it and hear Kate's voice yelling through the phone. I have to pull the phone away to make sure I don't have much damage to my eardrum. Kate sounds upset. What now?

"What's wrong Kate?" I ask, but she's still going on with the rambling. "Would you shut up for one second?" the line goes quiet. "Thank you. Now what's wrong?" I hear crying. Now I'm worried.

"He broke up with me." she's sobbing.

"Woah. Kate, breathe for a minute and say that again."

"The bastard broke up with me."

"Did he say why?"

"He said it was because he found someone much better than me." she growls into the phone. I sit back and sigh. I look up and see Grey watching me. I give him a weak smile.

"Kate, you're hot as hell. The girl is probably some stripper he picked up. Remember what you told me about Alex?"

"Yeah." she chokes out.

"It will hurt for awhile, but you have me and Hannah. Okay?"

"Thanks Ana." she whispers.

"No problem. Now, I need to get back to work. We can watch sad movies and eat ice cream when I get home." we say our goodbyes and hang up.

I look up and see Grey staring at me.

"Sorry about that." I say apologetically.

"You're fine. Do you want me to ask the first question?" he asks. I nod. "Is Seattle where you're from?" I shake my head.

I go onto explain where I'm originally from and why I moved here. I tell him the college I went to and why I wanted to go into publishing. He is listening intently to what I'm telling him. He asks me what my favorite book and author are. I also tell him about Ray and Jason, which surprises him. I know how he feels. I inform him about my mother and her many husbands. I don't tell him the details about husband number three or give up any information about Elena. I don't want anyone else's pity, and Elena did help me.

I ask him basically the same questions. He tells me about how he was born in Detroit and it wasn't his best years. The only reason he is telling me this information is because it's going to be in the book. I just go along with it. He starts to tell me about his birth mother, and how she was a crack whore. He then explains to me how she let her pimp abuse him just so she could stay out of harm's way. Going on, he tells me about how he was left with her body for days and how his adoptive mother saved him. I choke up a little while he tells me this. It's upsetting knowing that this happened to a small and fragile four year old.

He goes on to talk about how he didn't speak until his baby sister Mia came into the picture. What surprises me, though, is that his teenage years are almost exactly like mine. Telling me how this woman helped him, that when she came into the picture the fighting and drinking stopped. He even opened up to telling me how she did it and how much older she was. She is almost twenty years older than him.

I can't say anything about that though. Elena was way older than just twenty when she helped me. I think I surprised him when I didn't react to the news about the woman. How he started his business was because of the woman and donating a large amount of money to him. He tells me how he shares a chain of salons with her. They still talk?

"You still talk to her?" he nods. That pisses me off why couldn't Elena be like that?

 _Stop thinking about her and get over it._

It's kind of hard not to!

"Why?" I hear him ask. I shrug.

"It doesn't matter." I can't keep the pain out of my voice. He looks up at me, confused.

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea Ms. Steele. This woman helped me." he says, and I just roll my eyes. I hear a sharp intake of breath. I look up and see that his eyes have darkened.

"I know that Mr. Grey. I'm not judging you." might as well say it. "Someone helped me as well when I was younger. They same way they helped you. The only thing about my situation is that she left and didn't even give me a warning." I feel a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away.

"She?" he asks. I nod. "Are you..?" he trails off.

"Oh hell no. I like having a man work my body more than a woman." we chuckle.

"What was her name?" I shake my head.

"You know I can't tell you. Just like you can't tell me."

"Fine. Anymore questions?"

"How is Leila part of your life?" I ask.

"She's was subbing for me. I decided to do the whole relationship thing, but she's very clingy and rude to everyone but me."

"Why did you suddenly decide on a relationship?"

"I started getting bored with the lifestyle. Getting subs who are always falling in love with me or who behave too well. I know that's what a Dom wants but after seven years of this, it gets boring."

I miss the lifestyle. How could something like that get boring? One part about mine and Alex's relationship is that we always went to one of the clubs and played. It's fun and not the plain boring stuff. Maybe Grey needs to find a sub who would defy him at times.

"You need to find a sub who will not always obey you. Maybe that's why you got bored. You want a challenge." he rubs his hand along his jaw.

"Basically. Leila has decided she doesn't want to participate in scenes anymore. I can't make her." he looks irritated.

"At least you're able to fuck her. It's not the canes, whips, and flogger but at least you aren't having a case of blue balls."

"I haven't fucked her in two weeks. Trust me, I have a bad case right now." he grumbles.

"Ouch. Why haven't you two done anything?"

"She doesn't feel like it." he rolls his eyes. "People at work are getting pissed at me because I'm yelling more than usual. It's not like I can blame no sex for that."

"You could, it would just be weird." I grin. "Why don't you jack off?"

"I haven't done that shit since I was fifteen." I laugh.

"When you're in the shower, do it. You'll feel a whole lot better. Trust me." he eyes me skeptically. "I'm giving you options. Either jack off, or find someone else to fool around with. Leila doesn't seem to be working out."

"Okay." he gives me a wicked grin.

"Okay?" he doesn't say anything, he just walks over to the desk and starts up the laptop. I watch him as he types something onto the computer and moves the mouse around. He then points to the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

I get up and walk over to the chair and sit. On the screen is Microsoft Word, and he's chosen a name already. _Hidden Shades._ It does make sense, especially based on what he's told me. I pick the font and style he wants. The original type.

"Why did you want to suddenly write about your life?"

"I knew I would never be able to actually tell anyone about this. I'm not going to use my name and others, but I want to be able to let some of the truth out. My psychiatrist told me that what my problem might be is that I'm holding in too many lies and emotions that it's troubling me. It would be better for me if I did this instead of telling my family."

"I also have another question." he nods. "Why do you live so far from everyone?" he smiles.

"Everyone thinks I live in _Escala,_ besides my family. I need everyone to think that so they don't know where I live. Especially that I live here." he says. "Who would you take more serious, a cold business man who lives by himself in that tower or a man who spends most of his time when he gets home outside with animals and doing yard work?"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Not all business men are cold though." I point out.

"The successful ones are." he says, smirking at me.

"True. Now, instead of getting straight into the story I'm going to divide into pieces and put bullet points underneath that section. For example, the childhood and underneath I would put that it was severe, the crack whore, the pimp and other things that you can think of. Understand?" he nods.

He grabs a seat and pulls it beside me, his arm is touching mine. I only hear about the shock you feel with another person in books. If he doesn't move, the tingling in my body is going to send me overboard. I take a deep breath and start typing. The rest of today we are just keeping our focus on his childhood. He wants the man's name to be Eli Andrews. It sounds good.

Jack is right about how many women would read this book. If he adds some of that kinky stuff in here then this book will be very popular. Many people have a wide imagination and adding kink is just a small part of it.

We have spent several hours working on the childhood years before he was adopted. It is pretty sad and severe but that's what people like. It's messed up that people would enjoy books like that, but I think they want drama added to the equation. Christian doesn't name his mother, only calls her the crack whore. Same goes for the pimp. He's just the pimp. He explains to me that he never figured out what the man's name was, but his birth mother's name was Ella.

The whole time he talked about his past, he would stay tense. When I would look at him, I could see the pain engraved on his beautiful face. The emotions that he's been trying to hide is falling through and it's like he can't stand it. I keep reassuring him, and if he needs to take a break we could.

It's almost nine o'clock, and we are finally finishing up the points of his early childhood. We haven't started the story yet, but we have the points down. I look over at him. He's looking at the computer.

"You did really good, Grey." he looks at me.

"You as well, Ms. Steele."

"Enough with the Steele, call me Ana."

"Then call me Christian." he smirks. "We can continue this tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"That's fine. What time should I be here? When do you wake up?" he chuckles darkly.

"I wake up around three, so be here at ten. We could test that theory in the gym."

"I hope you don't mind that pretty face of yours getting bruised." he grins.

"Pretty face, huh?"

"You already know how sexy you are. Don't be so naive." his smile gets bigger. I can't help but smile when I see how adorable he is.

"Oh trust me, I know I am." I roll my eyes. Smug bastard.

I save the file and shutdown the computer. I stand up, Christian doing the same, and slide my chair back under the desk. Multiple scenarios run through my mind as I walk to the door. I turn around to find Christian close behind me.

"When the story gets published, people are going to have questions on why you decided to write this. It is unrealistic for a cold, heartless man to suddenly start writing when his life is basically his work." he looks deep in thought.

"I have thought about it, but haven't came up with anything. I have plenty of time to think things through, though. Hopefully, I will have thought of something when the book is finished."

We walk out of the office and start heading down stairs. I hear nails clicking on the wooden floors and see the German Shepherd from earlier.

"Hey Jackson." Christian calls him over, and Jackson gets all excited. "Jackson is one of the animals I rescued a few years ago. I'm surprised he is not running away. Usually he is frightened by new people."

I run my fingers through Jackson's fur. I noticed that he has a limp, and then I notice the scar circling his thigh. I look up at Christian, hinting for an answer.

"When I got him, I found out that his previous owner let him get tangled in one of those barbed wire fences. The owner left it on him and when he got mad would drag Jackson by it. Jackson was tough though. He still feels a little pain, but I have medicine for him to take to stop it."

"There are evil people in this world." I whisper. I notice Christian nodding. I start walking the rest of the way downstairs and when I get to the front door I feel a hand wrap around my arm. I turn around and see Christian staring at me with a soft smile on his face.

"Be careful." he says letting go.

"I will. Ten o'clock, be ready to think and get your ass kicked." he smirks.

"Whatever you say, Ana."

I walk down the front porch and head to my car. Grabbing my keys out of my back pocket, I unlock the doors and hop in. Before I head off, I send a text to Kate and tell her I'm on my way back. I get a quick text from her telling me to pick up the ice cream. I start the car and pull out of the dirt driveway. I drive down the path I came from earlier and notice lights in between some of the trees. It lights up the path very beautifully, now I can at least see. When I pull up to the gate, it automatically opens for me.

I roll down the window and wave to the security camera.

"Thanks Taylor!" I shout. The static starts up.

"No problem Ana." says the voice on the other side. I chuckle and pull out onto the road.

I am walking the aisles of the store, trying to find the ice cream. I finally spot the ice cream tubs and walk over to it, sliding open the door. I look through all of the flavors, and manage to find what I was looking for. Brownie Batter, perfect for a break up. I also pick up cookie dough. Sliding the door close, I head to the register and pay for my things. There is some girl talking on her phone no even noticing me. I see a bell and slam my hand on it, making her squeal in surprise and dropping her phone. She glares at me. She better lose that look, it's her own damn fault I had to do it.

"I'm ready to check out." I state, like it's obvious. She rolls her eyes, and starts scanning all of my items. I hand her a twenty and she hands me my change.

As I walk out of the store I hear her start saying shit about me to her friend on the phone. Learn to do your fucking job and you wouldn't have to almost piss your pants.

I walk into mine and Kate's apartment, seeing tissues everywhere. Oh goodness. My eyes fall on the girl laying on the couch watching the _Notebook._ Wrong choice in a movie. Kate turns around when she hears me walk in. Her eyes are bloodshot and swollen. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's not wearing makeup like she usually does. She runs over to me and gives me a quick hug before snatching the ice cream from my hands.

"Thanks Ana." I nod. "How was it working with the author?"

"It felt weird at first, but then it was fun."

"What's the guy's name. Please tell me it's not anything weird."

"Christian Grey." her head shoots up, eye widening. She is gaping at me. "What?"

" _The_ Christian Grey? Seattle's supposedly gay bachelor and playboy?" I nod. "Holy shit! What is he writing about?!" she sounds excited.

"Sorry Kate. I can't tell anyone except for Jack. You have to wait like the others. It's really good though." she groans in irritation.

"Fine, but I better be the first one to get a copy. Have you guys named it yet?" I nod. "Can you at least tell me that?"

"You can't mention this to anyone, okay? Don't mention anything about him writing a book." she nods quickly. "It's called, _Hidden Shades._ " Kate puts a hand over her face dramatically.

"It sounds hot. Just like the man writing it. What's it like working with him? Is he mean as usual or domineering?" I have to keep this show of his going.

"He is very domineering and strict. The part about him that irritates me is that he always wants everything precise and to the point that it's supposed to be done." sorry Grey.

"But he is hot. I would let him dominate me anytime." Kate says, causing us to bust into a fit of giggles.

As the night goes on, Kate is starting to feel much better about the whole breakup. She said what hurt her most is that he was cheating on her. It's putting a hole in her self esteem. I tell her that we can go clubbing tomorrow night to get her mind off of it.

As Kate goes to her room, I start picking everything up and throwing it out. I turn off the TV and lights and head to my bedroom. I hear my phone ping and pick it up. I have a text from an unknown number.

 **I hope you are safely back home. See you at 10 a.m.**

 **-Christian**

 **Yes, I arrived safely home. I will see you in the morning. Safe dreams.**

 **-Ana**

 **Safe dreams?**

 **-Christian**

 **My dad would always tell me that so I wouldn't have any nightmares. Or so it would make me think of something calmer and safer before bed.**

 **-Ana**

 **Then safe dreams.**

 **-Christian**

I smile at the screen and go plug my phone up. He is a very nice man. How can he possibly act so mean one minute then nice the next? I wouldn't be able to do it.

 _You do. You're a bitch one minute and a sweetheart the next._

Maybe if you would shut up I could actually be able to think straight then!

After pulling on my pajamas, I climb under the covers and close my eyes. My dreams are filled with my past tonight. Looks like the whole safe dreams didn't work. So much for having a nights rest.


	6. Chapter 6

He spins his chair towards me. I look over and see that he has a mischievous look in his eye. What is he thinking?

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" he whispers.

I feel my heart skip a beat. Why would he want to kiss me? I suddenly think about Leila.

"I- what about Leila?" I choke.

"I'm not thinking of Leila. I'm thinking of me and you." he says. "You are supposed to be my writer, but you came in my home today and treated all of us kindly. You even calmed down Hope, which I would like to know." he looks me up and down. "And you are also a very beautiful woman."

I feel a blush creep onto my face. I don't fucking know this man and he is saying things like this. A man like this shouldn't find me attractive. You know what, fuck it. I get up and stand in front of him. I climb on top of him, straddling his lap. I hear his breathing getting quicker and deeper. I look up and see that his eyes are closed.

I sit myself on him and feel how turned on he is. Damn he's big. His hands run up and down my thighs. They run to the back of my ass, and pull me closer.

"Fuck." he says in a husky voice.

"It's been a year for me, you have no right to complain." I say through a deep breath. His fingers grip my ass tighter.

"Give a guy a break. All I want to do is be buried deep in this pussy of yours." I feel a shiver run down my spine. He feels it, and smirks.

His fingers start running up my back. He wraps my hair in his hand and he brings me closer. I can feel my nipples tightening against my bra. His nose runs along my jaw, then down my neck. I start to squirm in his lap, causing him to groan. He starts running his tongue along my shoulder and then bites down, sucking away the pain.

The air in my throat catches. My fingers curl into his hair and I pull him away. He looks at me, and I lower my lips to his. It's not slow, but quick and dangerous. It's like he's trying to taste all of me at once. I am doing the same with him, he tastes so good. I grin against his soft lips. Taking my bottom lip into his mouth, he nibbles and sucks. Pulling back, he crashes his mouth to mine again sliding his tongue against mine.

He pulls away and tells me to get up. I get off of his lap and stand back in front of him. As he sits in front of me I watch him looking me up and down.

"Take off your shirt." he orders. I bring my fingers to the hem of my shirt and pull it off. "Beautiful Anastasia." I'm wearing a simple white lace bra.

He brings his lips to my stomach, kissing a trail down. His hands go to the buttons of my pants and unbottons them. He looks up at me with a wicked grin. I run my fingers in his hair, feeling the softness of it. I feel his tongue run across the edge of my panties. He slides my pants down and tells me to step out of them.

"Lay, face up, on the desk." his voice is so commanding. The area between my thighs starts to grow slick with moisture. I crawl on the desk and let my legs dangle off the edge.

He walks over to me, like the predator he is well known for. Pushing my legs apart, he steps in between them. His hands find my underwear and rip them away. I glare at him, but all he does is smirk at me. He rubs my thighs, up and down, getting close to my aching sex but keeping his distance.

"Please Christian." I think that won him over, because he doesn't stop this time and presses his thumb down on my clit. I moan in ecstasy.

"Ana." I hear Christian say. I open my eyes and see his piercing grays looking back at me. "Ana." that wasn't him.. "Steele!"

Kate?


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fly open and I see Kate's face in front of me. She is looking at me like I'm another creature. What did I do?

"What? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I thought you were having a nightmare." I feel my cheeks turning red. She rolls her eyes.

"Damn it, Ana. Please tell me you didn't have a wet dream." she laughs.

"No, let's just say it was a really good dream." I say rubbing a hand over my face. "What time is it?"

"10:17 a.m. My little porn star." she winks, walking off.

I go to lay back down but freeze. Fuck, I'm late! I throw the blanket off of me and stumble to the bathroom. Hopefully he's not pissed. Who am I kidding, of course he is! Brushing my teeth, I finally remember to check my phone. I run to my room and pick it up. Several missed calls and many messages. Only three are from Grey. The rest of them are from Jack. He's worse.

I throw on a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top. It's the first thing I picked up. I slide on my converse and run out of my room. Kate throws me my keys and I jog out to my car. This has been a shitty morning. My phone beeps again and I look at who it's from. Christian. I press dial and let it begin to ring.

"Hello?" I hear him ask.

"I'm so sorry Christian. I am on my way right now." I say in a rushed voice. He chuckles.

"You're fine Anastasia." I think my panties just melted off.. "I was just wondering if you were still coming over to work on the book."

"Yes, I'm so sorry. It's been a hell of a morning."

"Are you okay?" he asks, concern laced in his voice. _Yeah, just having wet dreams about you._ I slap my conscious away and focus on what he's asking.

"Yeah, I finally got some really good sleep."

"Well, I won't keep you. Be safe on your way over."

"Thank you." I hang up.

Should I call Jack? Maybe he's not that mad at me. Who the hell am I talking about, of course he is. I start the car and head towards Grey's house. On my way over there I decide to go ahead and call Jack. It rings only once before he picks up.

"Where the fuck have you been!? I have been trying to reach you for almost an hour!"

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have overslept." he scoffs.

"If Mr. Grey decides to not want to waste his time with us then I will not waste my time with you anymore. Got it?" he snaps.

"Understood Jack." I sigh. He hangs up.

I hate him so much. I wonder if Grey still wants to hit the gym. I would sure as hell like to kick someone's ass right now.

I pull up to the gate and wait for Taylor to let me through. After a few seconds, Taylor opens the gate and I drive on in. I like going down the path at night much more than during the day. I guess it's because of the stars and moon shining down on the trees as the tiny lights twinkle on the ground. I pull into the driveway and turn off the car. I look over and see another car. It's a black Corvette. Who's driving that?

I slam the door behind me and walk up to the porch. The door opens and I see Elena and Taylor walk out. She sees me walking over and tries to speak, but I ignore her and smile at Taylor. He tells me that Christian is in the living room. As he leads Elena to her car, I walk past him and into the warm house. I walk straight ahead and see Christian sitting on the loveseat while drinking a glass of golden liquid. He sees me walk in and stands up.

"Nice to see you again, Anastasia." he says.

"Please, call me Ana." he shakes his head, grinning.

"Your name is very beautiful. I like Anastasia." Am I still dreaming? "Lunch will be ready in a hour. We can start writing after that. Would you like to test your theory right now?"

"Yes, I really need to punch something." he laughs.

"Follow me, I have some clothes you can borrow."

"You're not a drag queen, are you?" he tells me to shut up. I hold back a grin.

"They're Leila's. Now come on."

I follow him onto the second floor and he leads us all the way down the hall. A set of double doors is at the end of the hall. We make it to the third door on the end and he opens the door to a bedroom. Wow, this room is bigger than mine and Kate's apartment. He walks over to the set of drawers by the window and pulls one open. After a second of digging, he throws me a pair of navy blue shorts.

"They might be a little tight but you can move more in those. Need anything else?" I shake my head. "Okay, well I'm going to change. Meet you in the gym."

I walk out of his room and head to the gym. I decide to change in here and switch bottoms. I'm glad I wore a sports bra. I decide to loosen myself up and take a few hits at the punching bag. It's bad when I'm thinking of all my enemies while hitting this. My mom shouldn't be one of my enemies but she is and she doesn't care. Elena shouldn't be my enemy but she is because she didn't give a shit about me. Of course Stephen I am imagining Stephen's pathetic ass, because he's the one one broke me.

I keep slamming my fists harder and faster into the bag but it's not helping me at all. I hear a cough, causing me to quickly turn around. Gail is standing a few feet from me, holding a bottle of water out. I smile and take it from her. When I thank her she walks out. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the bench. After I take a sip of water I put it by my clothes.

Christian walks in and looks sexy as hell wearing only his basketball shorts. He needs to put a shirt on. I think he notices me eyeballing him, because he chuckles quietly.

"Before we do this, you have to put a shirt on." I stutter. Get ahold of yourself Ana.

"Oh, and why's that." he smirks. Smug bastard. I hold my hands up in defeat.

"Fuck it, leave your shirt off." I slip off my tank top and throw it with my shorts. His eyes roam my body. "Just to make things fair." he shakes his head, and picks up a pair of gloves.

I climb in the arena. He does the same. "First one the ground for three seconds loses. Ready to lose?"

"Are you?" he asks.

We circle each other, then get closer to one another. I punch him in the face, and trip him. I climb on his stomach. He dodges my punch, and flips me on my back. He socks me in the face. Bastard! I kick him back, pushing him off of me. He punches me in the stomach. I punch him in the face again. I try to bring my foot to his jaw, but he grabs my leg, twisting me back and shoving me on the ground. He gets on top of me, and holds my arms down.

"1"

"2" I wiggle underneath him, and shove him off, kicking him to the floor.

I climb on him, and start punching him in the face constantly. I hold his arms down. He smirks, and flips me over. He punches me in the face twice. He holds my arms back down. He's sitting on my legs, so I can't do shit.

"1"

"2"

"3"

He stands up. He crosses his arms. His nose is bleeding, and so is mine. "You beat up a girl. That's why you won." he grins.

"Yeah, sure. I kicked your ass though." he grabs my hand, pulling me up. I push him back.

"Asshole." I mutter.

"Thanks." he laughs.

I hear a phone ring. I bust out laughing. It's the, _I'm a Barbie Girl,_ song. He groans.

"Damn it Elliot!" he answers the phone. "Would you stop changing my ringtone!" I hear laughing.

"Why? Okay. I said fucking okay! Stop being so Damn immature. Well just hurry your ass up then." he groans, running a hand over his face. I grin. "See you soon." he slides his phone in his pocket. I raise an eyebrow at him. "My brother will be here soon. So don't be shocked."

"I won't. You're so cranky right now. Shouldn't I be the cranky one? I just got my ass kicked."

"Yes, you should be."

He grabs my wrists and takes me down again. I groan.

"I think you got the point across." he shakes his head.

"I don't think I did, at least not yet." he straddles my waist and pins my arms down. I glare at him.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I have a nice view." he smirks.

"Christian!" I whine. He brings his face closer to mine. I feel all the air leave my body. Is he going to kiss me?

He runs his nose along my jaw, gliding it down my neck. His tongue dips into my collarbone. I try and rub my legs together to ease some of the pain. His lips reach my ear and he places a small kiss behind it. Just that causes my whole body to feel like it's on fire.

All of a sudden he gets up and let's go of my wrists. He looks down at me with a cocky grin on his face. I watch him climb out of the arena and leave the gym. Sitting here like an idiot, I gape at the door. What a teasing son of a bitch!

If he wants to play, I'll show him a game that he won't forget.


	8. Chapter 8

As I walk into the Kitchen, I notice that Gail's not in here. Christian is leaning against the counter, looking off somewhere. Someone is trying to look majestic, isn't he? He spots me at the doors and smirks. Let's play then Grey.

I walk over to the breakfast bar and lean forward, giving him a perfect view of my breast. The smile slips off his face as he eyes my them. I have to hold back a laugh. Some guys are just too easy to distract.

"You okay there Grey?" he looks up at me.

"What?" I laugh.

"Oh, nothing."

I hear a timer go off, and Christian grabs a rag from beside him and opens the oven. He pulls out a lasagna. Mmm.. He lays it on top of the stove and then turns it off.

"Give it a few minutes to cool off. Elliot should be here soon, and also Leila. Gail doesn't work on Saturdays or Sundays, so if you need something just come to me."

"I saw her in the gym." he nods.

"She told me that she heard you yelling at the bag." I blush.

"I was annoyed at the time." I say quietly.

"Annoyed at what?" walking over to me, he moves a stray piece of hair away from my face. I just shake my head.

"I can't tell you." I whisper.

"Maybe you can trust me enough to tell me one day. You know all of my secrets." he smiles gently.

"I will tell you one day."

The doorbell rings. He smiles at me and goes to answer the door. I sigh. This man may have told me all of his secrets, but he is still a mystery to me.

When I see Christian walk back into the kitchen, a blonde man with bright green eyes walks in. He has the boy next door look, and a big smile is on his face like he doesn't have a care in the world. When he sees me his grin widens.

"Well hello, my name's Elliot." he winks at me. Kate would turn into a puddle if she saw him.

"You're a whore, aren't you?" Christian laughs loudly. Elliot holds back a smile.

"Wow, she can read you like an open book."

"Wow, feisty. I like it." he smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Well, if you like feisty maybe you'll like my friend." maybe this will help Kate get over that piece of shit. It's a long shot, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"What's she look like?" his ears perk up. I get out my phone and show him a picture. He gapes at it. "Holy shit."

I hand him her number. He eagerly takes it and tells us bye. Christian shocked expression makes me laugh. He looks at me.

"I've never seen him so excited for a piece of ass."

"Kate can get any man she wants. She's beautiful." he stares at me. "What?"

"You are as well." he says. I feel my cheeks heat up. He chuckles.

I hear the door slam shut. The clicking of heels indicates that Leila has arrived. I groan inwardly. She is such a bitch. I watch as she walks in but she stops dead in her tracks as she sees me. Her face is a mask of anger.

"Why the fuck is she here." she snaps at Christian.

"Because she is writing my book." he says it like it's obvious.

"On a Saturday?" he shrugs.

"I guess so. Leila can I ask you a question?" I start backing away slowly into the corner, so I can keep away from the couple.

"What?" she she snaps. Instead of asking her, he nods for her to follow him. As they walk away, I stand there awkwardly, but turns to the bar and decide to sit down. This is going to be a long day.

A few minutes later, I hear screaming. My eyes widen, and I get ready to run up the stairs. I stop when I see Leila stomping down, with tears in her eyes. Christian just stands at the top watching her, arms crossed over his chest. She looks back at him.

"You're going to fucking regret this. I was the best thing to happen to you." she yells.

"Bye Leila." he says. She screams at him and runs out the front door, slamming it and making a few pictures fall to the ground. I watch ass glass scatters everywhere. I look back at him, and he just shakes his head in irritation. He then looks at me. "Let's go see if the Lasagna is cooled off."

No tears. No remorse. Shouldn't he be upset about dumping Leila? Well, he's the one who dumped her. Why am I thinking too much into this, it's not like I like him. Do I? Of course not. Am I sexually attracted to him. Hell yeah, what women wouldn't be? From what he's told me, about being into Bdsm, turned me the fuck on. The game he plays makes it even better.

I should know better, but I want to ask him why he dumped Leila. Was it about the sex or maybe she was cheating on him? We sit at the table in silence, eating our meal. He seems to be deep in thought, because at times he just stares at his food.

"Why did you breakup with Leila?" I blurt out. He looks up at me, no emotion is shown.

"She told me that she wanted me to prove to her that I loved her." he looks back down at his plate. "Love is a horrendous thing, and I can't do it. Why would someone want to do that to themselves when they know that damn well they will be hurt in the end."

"You're saying love is for fools." I whisper.

I remember when Elena would make me repeat that over and over again until I believed it. Everytime I tried to deny it, she would punish me. I finally understood what she meant when i fell in love for the first time at the age of nineteen. His name was David and we both were in love, or at least I thought he loved me. It turns out that he cheated on me with my bestfriend. I walked in on them having sex in the bed at his apartment. He was shocked when he saw me and pushed her away from him, and started apologizing. All I did was pack up my stuff as he begged for me not to go. How could I forgive him after the bullshit he put me through? I didn't cry, only remembered Elena's words, and never fell in love again. My latest ex did the same thing, by cheating on me with the school slut, but I didn't care. I was only with him for the sex, he was good at it too. Going to the sex clubs, and doing our scenes was just like the good old days. It didn't last though.

Knowing better than to fall in love is easy for me. Maybe not for the guys I was with. I pushed them away when they would try to show their love for me, but I just thought it was irritating. The word love is a disgusting thing that I can't stand to hear. I remember Carla saying it to Stephen constantly, but Stephen ignored her and went straight for me instead of her.

I shake my head in disgust as the memories of that life fall down on me. There is so much evil in this world and I had to be in the path of the devil incarnated. I haven't seen him in years, and the only reason I ever talked to my mom is because she wanted to borrow money. When I say borrow, I don't actually mean borrow because she never paid me buck. She was a selfish bitch and always will be. I am grateful that she hasn't called me these past few months, I don't even want to check up on her because I fucking hate her. No one should hate their mother, but I have my damn reasons.

I am brought out of my inner monologue as I feel someone touch my hand. I look over and notice Christian watching me with a serious look on his face.

"Where did you hear that?" he asks in a tight voice.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That love is for fools." I just shrug my shoulders and go back to eating. He squeezes my hand tightly. "Don't lie to me."

"What do you want me to say? That I heard those words from someone? What if I just made it up myself?"

"How do you know Elena?" he asks me.

"Why does it fucking matter?" I hiss, taking my hand away from his.

Before he can say another word, I get up and walk over to the sink to wash my dish. I am so frustrated right now that I didn't realize I was washing the same dish for over five minutes. I turn off the running water and let my head hang. If he's going to keep asking questions, I might as well leave. I hate when people ask me about my life. Kate doesn't even know my story. I don't want anyones sympathy, I just want to be fucking normal!

I feel hands on my hips, and they spin me around. Christian is looking at me, his light gray eyes have turn to a shade darker. I don't know what it is about the look in his eyes but it make my legs weak, and my insides feel like they're on fire. He leans his face closer to mine, I feel his warm breath against my lips. I don't dare remove my eyes from his face though. He looks into my eyes, as if he was studying me, trying to find out my secrets. The thought makes me shiver.

"Do you think a woman can forgive the devil?" he whispers.

"It's not her choice to forgive the devil, but for the devil to forgive the devil."

"Why does it matter if he forgives himself?"

"For him to forgive himself, he has to know what he has done wrong." I look at him, thoughts racing through my mind. "Once he realizes what he's done wrong, he can seek redemption."

"Is that what you really think?" I nod, then read his expression but it comes up blank. I ignore his question.

"Have you acknowledge what you've done wrong?"

"I have done terrible things in this world, and have acknowledge them since I started the undoing." he says, running his hands up and down my arms causing a tingling sensation to spread.

I take in a deep breath and wonder why he is asking me this question. Does he think he has the characteristics of the devil? From what I've seen, he's far from it. He seems like a good man, but denies it no matter what good thing he does. He's told me that his cold CEO persona is just a lie, so how is he a bad man?

As my mind over thinks everything, I feel his lips press against mine. I don't kiss him back at first. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I finally give in to him, and start to kiss him back. Fuck he is a professional when it comes to kissing. I felt myself melt against him, and close my eyes as we kissed. I breathed in all of him as he invaded my mouth. His fingers trailed into my hair and pulled roughly. I started to squirm as I felt him against me.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you." he tells me, as he pulls away. Disappointment fills me as he steps back, but I don't show it.

"Shouldn't we start on the story right now." my voice sounding weak. Pull it together Steele!

"I wanted to, but after the drama with Leila I honestly don't feel like bothering with it."

"I should leave then." I say quietly.

"Why?" he asks. "Are you afraid that something will happen?" he smirks.

"You're very arrogant, aren't you? And nothing would happen between us. Especially if I don't want you touching me." I snap.

"I'll honor your wishes, then, Anastasia. The next time my lips touch yours will be because you begged me." he grabs my chin and runs his thumb over it. "It will be because you couldn't go another minute without my hands touching your body. And when you beg me to take you, I won't say no. I'll fuck you hard and fast you will be deliciously sore and think of me every time you move."

I swallowed hard, trying to take in what he just said. I feel my thighs push against each other to help the pressure of my aching sex. He turns away and starts walking towards the staircase. I wanted to stop him, but I won't be begging him for anything. No matter how turned on I was. All I wanted to do was jump him right then and there. To feel his hands all over me. I run my hands over my face.

What did I get myself into…


	9. Chapter 9

I sent a text to Christian and told him I would see him when he was ready to start the story up again. He texted back after after a few seconds and told me I couldn't leave. Why the fuck not? He doesn't own me. I go up the stairs to his study and see him typing away on his computer. He looks up, and raises an eyebrow when he sees me.

"Who do you think you are, telling me that I can't leave, you don't own me." I snap.

"Have you looked outside since you've been here?" he asks.

"No, why?"

"It's been pouring outside for the last hour, and it seems the water that's under the bridge has flooded and now the bridge is under water." he says simply. I feel myself growing agitated, knowing I'm stuck here until the water has gone down.

I look behind him and see that it is pouring outside. I throw my hands up and stomp out of the room. I walk down the stairs and walk outside to my car. Rain running down on me. I get in my car and just sit there. I don't want to be in the house with him. I know if I'm near him I'll do something I regret, like beg. The bad thing about this is that I am horny and pissed. I lay my head on the steering wheel and close my eyes.

Someone taps on the window, and I look over and see Christian. I open the door, and see him standing there looking down at me.

"What?"

"Why are you just sitting in your car?"

"I wanted to keep my distance from you." I answer honestly. He hides a smile. His body is soaked from the rain and it's hard not to stare and how his shirt clings to him, giving me the perfect view of his sculpted abs and chest.

"Like what you see?" I look up at his face, and see that he has a smug smile.

"No, just wondering why you're just standing in the rain." I lie.

"Because I came to bring you back in the house."

"I don't want to."

"I have extra rooms you can stay in. You can be away from me in there." I bite my lip, thinking if I should. I can't just stay in my car over night. Before I can think, he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey you ass, I didn't say that I wanted to!"

"I don't give a fuck. You're staying in the house whether you like it or not."

"Screw you!"

"Is that an invitation?" he asks seductively. I feel my body clench.

"No, it's not."

He walks up the steps and walks into the house. He keeps walking and turns down a hall and keeps going until we're in front of a door. I hear the door being open and he walks into this beautiful bedroom. Sliding me down his wet body, I feel my shirt rise up and my stomach is against his wet shirt. I take a calming breath and back away from him. He has this mischievous look on his face.

"Have a good rest of the day, Anastasia." he says stepping closer but I back away, which was stupid of me, because I back into a wall.

He puts both of his hands on either sides of my face, and rest them on the wall. He towers over me, and moves his hand to my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into it. His other hand runs down my back, grabbing my ass. My eyes shoot open and I notice that his face has gotten closer. I gulp. Moving his hand from my cheek, moving both hands on my ass.

His lips lower to my neck and he trails his tongue up to my ear, sucking on my earlobe. I grab his arms, feeling the muscles that ripple beneath my hands.

"Just give in, Anastasia." he whispers into my ear. His hands grip my ass tighter, pushing me against his hard cock. I want to, I'm about to even though my conscious is screaming no. Before I can speak, he backs away leaving me wet and frustrated. He smirks at me and walks out of the room.

I lay my head back against the wall. How can he do that? I bet he's equally as frustrated as me, though. I need to step up my game and be in control of this. I know just what to do.

I feel naughty as I go on with my plan. I strip out of my clothes, and walk to his study. I hear him talking on the phone and it sounds like business with GEH. Oh, perfect. I open the door, and seem him looking out the window, yelling at the person on the other end.

"I don't give a fuck how long it takes, fix it now!" so there's that cold side of him. It's actually fucking hot.

I watch as he runs his hands through his hair, clearly irritated by what's going on. I give a small tap to the door.

"Taylor, not now." he snaps turning around. I watch as his phone falls out of his hand as his eyes widen. Keeping his eyes on me, he crouches to the ground and picks up his phone. "I'll call you back."

"I was just wondering if you had any clothes I could borrow." I ask casually. "I wanted to take a shower." holding back a smile he nods, I watch as he readjusts himself. "Okay, I'll be in the shower. So just leave them on the bed."

I turn around and walk back to my room, and make my way towards the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. I step in and feel the scalding water run down my body. This feels so good after today's mess. I feel success surge through me at Christian's reaction. I want to fist pump the air, but that's a little dramatic.

I grab the body wash and pour a bit in my hands. Mmm, it smells like watermelon. I run my hands over my breast and down my stomach. I slightly bend down as I wash my legs and thighs. As I'm washing myself, I hear the bathroom door open and before I could blink Christian slides open the glass door. Instinctively I cover my breast, causing him to chuckle. He walks towards, looking like a man on a mission. Water runs down his body soaking his clothing.

"You're getting your clothes wet." I stutter. He doesn't seem to care.

"Did you like teasing me, Anastasia? Did you think being naked around me would make me beg?"

"No." I lie.

"You can't lie worth shit." he grins, while running his hands along my body. His hands pinch my nipples causing me to moan.

"I thought you said-" he cuts me off.

"I said no sex, or me kissing those delicious lips of yours. I didn't say anything else." his smile is wicked.

He runs his hand down my stomach, eyes still on mine. His are dark and full of lust. Running a hand along my thigh, and wrapping my leg around his waist. His fingers find my sex, causing me to gasp. He rubs his thumb roughly against my clit, causing my to gyrate my hips. His reaches my wet folds and runs a finger along the outside of them, teasing me.

"You shouldn't play games with a man like me."

"What if I'm as good at the game as you are?" I whimper as he slides a finger into me, filling the ache. He moves his finger in and out of me slowly.

"Oh Anastasia." he sighs. "Who is the one winning the game right now?" he says in a husky voice, slipping another finger into me and moving them faster. I moan. I can't think right now. My orgasm is building in me. He buries his face into my neck, biting down and sucking gently. That sends me over the edge as I scream out his name in total pleasure.

As I finally calm down from the tensity of it all, I look up at him.

"You're winning so far." I say through my deep breaths.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian watches me as I fall apart in front of him. I can tell he wants me as much as I want him. He will give in and be the one begging for me though.

 _Who the hell are you trying to fool? You will break soon._

I ignore the nagging bitch that I call my conscious. Why must she always appear when I'm having fun?

I look at Christian and remember being outside as his clothes clung to his body as the rain poured down on him. How his perfect body taunted me like it is now. I look up at him and see the smug smile on his face.

"Like what you see?" I shake my head.

"I just noticed that your clothes are getting soaked." I lie. He presses into me, letting me feel his arousal through his jeans. I shiver as he grinds against me, my leg still around his hip. Damn it, I need to feel him.

I try to unbutton his shirt but my fingers are slipping against the buttons. I grab one of the openings and rip it his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. I can see his chest rising quickly

"Fucking kiss me." I hiss, and wrap my hand around the back of his neck and slam his lips against mine. He groans as I rub him on the outside of his pants.

"Damn it Anastasia." he growls. The way he says my name makes me want him more. He unbuttons his pants and pushes them down quickly along with his black briefs. He rubs his cock in between my thighs, rubbing it against my clit. I run my fingers through his hair and grip tightly as my breathing picks up. All of a sudden he stops though. What the hell!

"Do you want me to fuck you?" a smile is playing on his lips.

"Of course I want you to fuck me, but I'm not begging." I glare at him. He sighs.

"Well that's just too bad." he gets closer to my face. "And here I thought I was going to be able to fuck you fast and hard." his tongue slides against my bottom lip.

"Not until you're the one begging." my voice cracks. He grins.

"After you're done with your shower were going to start back on the book." he says stepping out of the shower. I grit my teeth, teasing bastard.

As I finish my shower, I walk into the bedroom and see an outfit laying on the bed for me. As I pull them on I realize these aren't Leila's because they actually fit me. Wow, he is actually being nice right now. How did he know my size though? I don't think about it and go to the study.

When I walk in I see him lying on the couch with his eyes close. Hmm, I think a thought popped in my head. I tiptoe over to him and realize he's asleep. I snicker and climb on top of him, straddling him. His eyes slowly open then widen in surprise. I smirk, and grab his wrist holding them on each side of his head. I lower my face to his, and nibble along his jaw feeling the stubble already forming. I press down harder on him, and hear him groan. I can feel how hard he is against my ass, and I'm already wet. I lick and such on his neck as he tries to move his hips against me. I shake my head.

"Are you trying to tell me something Grey?" I tease.

"I want to fuck you over that desk and be deep in that pussy of yours." he pulls out of my hold and wraps his arms around me,letting us fall to the floor. He rams his mouth to mine, sliding his tongue against mine. He pulls away and pulls off my shirt. He starts kissing my breast, sucking licking. He moves down, running his tongue along my bellybutton.

He bends my knees and starts unbuttoning the shorts he gave me. I help him slide my shorts down by lifting my hips. He runs a finger along my wet panties.

"So wet for me Anastasia."

He slides them down and throws them into the pile of clothes. Before I know it his head is between my legs, making me arch my back, gripping his hair tightly. His tongue circles my clit when all I want is for that wonderful tongue of his to enter me. The pleasure intenses as he starts sucking hard and then does what I wished for. As soon as his tongue finds my wet folds, I find my release. He laps up my juices.

"You taste so sweet and salty. You are my new favorite dessert." he says crawling up my body. He crushes his mouth to mine, letting me taste myself. I suck on his tongue, enjoying the feeling of him.

"You're a naughty girl Anastasia."

"You haven't seen naughty yet." I grip his hair and pull his lips back to mine.


	11. Chapter 11

After we finish our make out session and I put my clothes on, I get up and walk to the desk. I sit in the comfy leather chair, and wait for him to sit beside me. Instead, he keeps standing, his hand on his chin looking deep in thought. He tells me that since we finished most of his childhood that we should get started when Grace saved him and how he became a Grey. So I set up the bullet points and get ready for him to tell me.

He tells me to have Grace's name switched to Meredith. I chuckle and ask him if he watches Grey's Anatomy. He looks at me, clearly confused. I just tell him nevermind and tell him to keep going. He told me how he thought she was an angel sent to save him, and how she did. How she saved his life. Then he went on to tell me how the doctors told her that there was no point in trying anymore, that I wouldn't make it with all of the blood loss and malnutrition I suffered.

I didn't realize it, but I felt tears run down my cheeks. I made sure he didn't see it though. How could someone do this to a child and just leave him to die? No wonder Christian feels like he never deserved love, it was taken away from him by his birth mother.

He goes on to how he didn't talk for two years when he went to live with the Greys. All he could think about is where his mom was and why did she leave him. He said that Grace babied him and made sure that she knew she loved him. But he never believed any of it. He was broken and why would anyone want a broken child. After a while, he goes on to talk about how Carrick was another person who saved him. He says that Carrick wouldn't leave him in foster care, not even for a day. He fought to get him home to the family Carrick said he deserved. Telling me that he was terrified of Carrick at first, because all he could think about was the pimp.

He said he finally started to open up when Mia was brought home and into his life. His first words were Mia. I can see the love he has for his little sister. At the age of seven he started playing the piano just to be good enough for his adoptive family. He never felt like he was good enough no matter what he did.

At this point he wanted to stop. He has been pacing this whole time, sadness showing on his beautiful face. I wanted to comfort him, but I know he hates it when he thinks people show pity or sympathy for him. It makes him feel like a weakling.

"How fast can you type Anastasia?" he asks.

"At least a hundred words a minute, though it would be better at ninety because I make less mistakes."

He raises an eyebrow. "Sometimes a slow hands good. Sometimes hard and fast is much better." he says casually. I squirm in my seat. I know that was a double meaning..

Before I could answer him he starts to walk out of the room, but looks back at me.

"I'm about to take a shower. You can join me if you want, or do whatever you want for the rest of the day. It's up to you." he walks out of the room, leaving me with an imagination that I didn't know I had.

I walk to the room he had shown me earlier and make my way towards the closet. It's huge in here, almost bigger than my bedroom. I walk to one of the drawers and fine silk gowns. Hell no. I then find some lingerie that shouldn't be legal. I groan when all I see through these drawers are mostly sexual attire. Maybe I can borrow one of Christian's t-shirts.

I walk upstairs to Christian's room and knock. No answer. He must still be in the shower. I open the door and I was right. I see a chester drawer by the window and head towards it. I open the first one and see a black t-shirt on top of everything. I grab it, but make my way to the bathroom. I don't want him thinking I'm some creep.

"Christian?" I look towards the shower and see the outline of his body. He slides the door open and grins when he sees me.

"Change your mind?" I shake my head.

"I'm not comfortable wearing Leila's clothing. I am borrowing one of your shirts."

"And who said you could borrow my shirt?"

"I did." I smirk at him. "What are you going to do about it Grey?"

"Absolutely nothing. I hope you sleep well Anastasia." he slides the glass door closed and I feel a little disappointed. I wanted him to give into his animal instincts and fuck me on that tiled floor.

 _You might as well give up. You're not going to win._

I roll my eyes and shoo away my conscious.

I walk back to the bedroom and look at the four post bed. It looks so inviting, like it's calling out for me. I walk over and sit down, testing the feel of the mattress. It's like laying in a pile of feathers. I crawl under the comforter and turn off the lamp on the table beside my bed.

I close my eyes and try to find my happy place but it doesn't work. I'm too anxious right now, and I just don't have the urge to fall asleep even though I am constantly yawning. I just didn't feel like I was at home.

I could hear Christian moving even though the walls had good soundproofing, but there was a constant squeak and tap. As I listened, the tap kept going, setting a rhythm. Was that his bed? Was he pleasuring himself?

I reached under the shirt I was wearing, the shirt that smelled like Christian, and pinched my already hard nipples. Electricity ran down my body, hitting at my pussy full force. I rolled onto my stomach, feeling the soft mattress beneath me, and slid one hand down my panties.

The tapping kept going. All I had to do was go upstairs and offer some excuse. I would stand in front of him, waiting for him to let me through his door.

I rolled onto my back, thinking it through. He wanted me and I wanted him. Maybe this would make him finally give into the temptation. Am I making the right decision, though? What if he wins, because I just couldn't take it anymore? I groan in irritation. The tapping finally stops and I think I finally made my decision.

I jump out of bed, and looked down. The night shirt shows off my firm breast and barely hides my lace covered bottom. The red lace reflects off my pale flesh. I went to freshen up in the bathroom.

My body was aching to be touched, my pussy already clenching at the thought of it all. What if he turns me down as part of his game? Don't think that way Ana, he knows that he wants to sleep with you. You two are going to be spending a large amount of time together. You should know that you would be sleeping together soon enough.

My body tingled in anticipation. I tiptoed up the stairs, now standing in front of his door. I knocked on his closed bedroom door, there was light showing through the edges below. At least I know he's still awake.

"Who is it?" he calls out. I know he's testing me.

"Who would be knocking on your door at this time of night besides your typer?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Fuck it.

I turn around and start walking away, until I hear the door open. Light awakens the dark hallway. His voice, deep and sexy as he says,

"Can't sleep?"

I turn around, feeling foolish in front of him, just wearing a shirt. My hard nipples on show for him as they poke out.

"I thought I heard something and I was curious."

"Sometimes I kick my foot while I'm reading."

He steps out of his room, wearing a pair of jogging pants and no shirt. The pants hang deliciously off his hips, and a trail of hair runs down the middle of his stomach.

"That makes sense." I say backing away. I shouldn't have come up here.

"Did you come up here to seduce me, Anastasia?" he smirks.

"No, like I said, I was curious." I swallow hard, as he steps towards me.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." I squeak.

"Would you like to come into my room? Once you step through this door, everything changes Anastasia."

My pulse throbbed in my ears. What was I doing? My conscious whispered for me to turn around and keep the game going and try to win. I looked at Christian's face, then to his knowing eyes that can read anyone like an open book. My eyes run down his body taking in his defined muscles, his flat, muscular stomach, all the way down to his jogging pants. They couldn't hide his massive dick, as it was growing for me. I took in a deep breath, licking my lips, then I walked toward him, moving into his room.

I was barely through the door as he grabbed me roughly from behind. His lips found the back of my neck, causing me to melt into him. His hands were everywhere at once, on my breast and my hips and my legs. He pushed his cock against my ass, kissing my neck harder, holding me tight.

I spun around in his arms, taking his mouth against mine. He growled against my lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. We were moving backwards, and he pushed me back against the bed. I closed my eyes and he yanked my panties off.

Then he was on me, his jogging pants gone, and the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Say it Anastasia. I won't fuck you until you say it." Damn female hormones!

"I want you to fuck me, now!" I say grabbing his face and bringing his lips to mine. I feel his chest rumble and next thing I know I feel his thickness fill me.

He pushed into me slower this time, sending off every nerve in my body. I moan tilting my head back. He kissed my neck hungrily as he thrust in and out of me, deeper and faster,My body moved with his, hips rising up to meet each thrust.

I pushed him off of me, and he fell onto his back. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was straddling him in seconds. I guided his hard, thick cock back into me. He filled me to the spot where I wanted him. As I rocked against him, I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it behind me where I was completely naked.

His eyes looked me up and down hungrily, gripping my hips tighter. I felt myself starting to come. I adjusted my position and moved my hands on either side of him. My breast were rubbing against his hot chest, making me almost reach the peak of it all. I grind down harder against him.

I moaned in ecstasy as a wave of relief came over me. He grunted and held my face with his hands, smashing our lips together. I felt him tense and realized he was coming as well. He groaned as his orgasm took over, both of us shaking as it fills our bodies.

That was the best sex I've had, but it soon ended. He pushed me off of him and got up and walking to the bathroom. I heard the door being locked. The shower was turned on and I waited for him for at least ten minutes but he never came out.

I fucked him out of my system, at least. I grab my panties and slip on the shirt, then go back to my room. I locked the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Christian made us pancakes for breakfast. And neither of us acknowledged the events that happened the night before. Atl least not directly. Christian sat across from me at the breakfast bar and said, as he poured syrup onto his pancakes,"Sleep well? I hope nothing else disturbed you at night. Anymore bumping?"

"Something went bump, but not for very long. I forgot about it until you seemed to bring it up." I say simply, taking a sip of my tea.

He holds back a smile, his mouth a straight line. I notice the he has a slight stubble, it seems he didn't feel like shaving today.

"I hope you are well rested today, you're going to need your stamina."

"I highly doubt that."

"What? Do you think you can last several hours typing another man's life without falling asleep?" he smirks.

"Now that you mention it.." I trail the words behind.

"I'm going out back to feed the animals before we start. See you in an hour." he hops off the bar stool jogging out back. I finally let out the breath I was holding. How can this man effect me so much?

I grab our plates and walk to the sink. I rinse them off before putting them into the dishwasher. I then turn around and try to figure out what to do for the next hour. I guess I can tour the house, he gave me a small one but that was it. I don't need Christian for this, right? I just ignore my conscious that is holding up a warning sign, and start my exploring. I walk through the downstairs at first and seems to only find bedrooms, a small bathroom, and another office. I move to the second floor and find that there's only just one hallway leading down to where my room is. At the very end are those double doors that I asked Christian about when he first showed me to my room. I walk closer to them. What is it about these doors has me drawn to them? I go to grab for the handle and notice that it's locked. I sigh in annoyance. Are you kidding me right now? Now I'm very curious. I will ask him later what's behind those doors.

I walk up to the third floor and walk by Christian's room. Stopping in front of it. The memories of last night come back, causing me to shiver. Bastard won the game, he knew I would fucking come up here. I am fucking stupid.

Looking through more of the rooms I realize that I walk into a massive library that almost makes me faint. All the shelves have rows of books on them making me want to cry. I think I'm in heaven. Did Christian give me such an intense orgasm that I died? I look over and see a couch with a coffee table in front of it and a small table to the side with a lamp resting on it. I look to the middle of the room and see a pool table and then a piano in the corner.

I walk to the piano and sit on the bench. I run my fingers over the keys and smile. It's so beautiful. This piano brings back memories of when I would take lessons with that mean old woman who would smack my hand every time I would mess up. I chuckle to myself. I wasn't able to learn, though, because my mom had gotten married to Stephen and so I had to move away. How I wish things were different.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and see over ten missed calls and very rude texts from Kate. I dial her number and put it to my ear. She answers on the second ring.

"Where the hell are you!" she shouts. I flinch.

"Come down Kate, I had to spend the night here. The roads were flooded. I am coming back home today after we get done with the next bullet points."

"Well while you were stuck there, I have been trying to call you so I could thank you."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For sending Elliot my way." Oh! "Ana he is so sweet, and don't get me started on how good he is in bed. You should see how big-"

"Kate, would you shut up? I don't want to know the size of Elliot's dick." I grumble.

"Don't be so fussy just because you haven't gotten laid in awhile." Yeah…

"What did I say about shutting up? So I haven't had sex since Alex left me, maybe I can go out to a bar and see who I can find and possibly do."

"There's my Ana! We are going Friday, got it?"

"Fine, I have to go." I hang up.

"So.. Haven't had sex in awhile?" I turn towards the door and see Christian leaning against it.

"No, at least not real sex." I smirk at him. He walks forward, closing the door behind him. I stand up, and keep my distance from him.

"What is real sex to you then?" he says walking closer. Stay strong!

"Um.. I-" I am at lost for words as he stalks over to me.

"What's wrong Anastasia." he asks

I ignore his question as I walk over to him and stop where I'm standing right in his personal space. I look up and down his body, noticing that he is covered in sweat from working outside. My eyes stop on the crotch of his blue jeans. Let's get some payback, shall we? I reach down and grab him by the balls, stepping closer.

"Why would something be wrong with me?"

Within seconds, he was growing bigger and thicker in my hand. I squeeze him and run my hand up and down his cock. I stroked him tighter and slower, taking my time. He was throbbing in my hand. He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned around and headed straight for the door. Within seconds he had his arm wrapped around me, then pulling me onto the ground. He had my arms pinned down restraining me. I struggled to wiggle free. As I fought to get out of his grasp, he gripped me tighter, making it impossible to escape.

He pressed his erection into my hip bone. He lips reached for my mouth, as we both were breathing heavily. He let go of my hands, so I decided to slap him across the cheek. His eyes widened, and he grabbed my arms pinning them down to the ground once again.

I whimpered as he kisses me, and I went along with it. I was enjoying this game. I sucked on his lips and tongue, I then twisted my head and bit him on the jaw. He cried out in surprise and pulled away

Still pinning me down, he crushed his lips to mine, covering my moans as I squirmed underneath him. I wrapped my legs around him, squeezing him hard against me, like a vice grip. He let go of my arms so that he could pry my legs apart. I went against what he wanted, and squeezed my thighs tighter around him, until he grabbed the flesh of my thighs between his fingers, squeezing hard.

I cried out in surprise and relaxed my legs. Now my hands were free so I slapped him playfully this time. He thrust his hard cock against the crotch of my shorts.

"Slap me again." he growls. I slap him again, harder this time.

He unfastened the button of my shorts and was pulling them off, yanking my panties off at the same time. He paused for a moment staring straight at my pussy with a wicked smile on his face, then his face was between my legs. He was eager, licking hard and fast, his tongue seeming urgent. He found my clit and sucked hard. His stubble rubbed against my inner thighs, making the whole experience even more intense. I felt myself melting against the hardwood floor, closing my eyes at the sensation.

I cried out in pleasure, and grasped at his hair, gripping tightly as if I was gripping the sheets on my bed. He unzipped his pants and move his the thick head of his cock against my wet folds. Stroking his warm, thick length and rubbing it over my sensitive clit, I was so wet for him, so it would be smooth when he entered me.

His body moved up on top of mine. He looked me in the eyes with his intense gaze, teasing me with just the tip, sliding it in and out of my pussy. I grabbed his ass and gripped hard, my nails digging in. He bit down on my jaw, and didn't let go, his teeth sharp. Around my flesh, he spoke,

"Naughty girl, you must play nice."

I relaxed my hand, and rubbed them up and down his back slowly. I felt him freeze, but then he relaxed at my touch. Fuck I forgot about his scars.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Ignoring my question, he stopped biting my jaw and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I moan into his mouth and kiss him back, relaxing into his body. Even though we were making out like teenagers, he still just kept rocking his hips back and forth, just the tip entering me.

"What do you want Anastasia?" he growls in a low whisper.

"I want you to fuck me, Christian. Fuck me hard. So hard that I have trouble walking tomorrow.

"Say my name."

"Christian." he ran his tongue along my neck as he filled me.

Breathing heavily, he drove into me. He made me feel full, and thrusted against me. I moaned and squirmed, wanting more of him. He then pulled out of me, flipping me onto my stomach and lifting my ass in the air. He took a moment to slide into me, but then finally slid into my pussy, his cock hard and thick. In this position, I could feel more of him, and he really pounded into me, giving it to me harder. All I could hear was our bodies slapping together.

His other hand was between my legs, massaging my clit as I felt another orgasm coming again. I cried out, coming, him grunting into me from behind. He grunted again, and I felt like I was on fire, as he pulsed inside me. He pumped into me several more times before pulling out of slapped my as, sending a loud crack through the room, causing me to moan loudly.

I fell onto the ground and turned to lay on my back. He did the same thing, and we laid by each other for several minutes. He then turned towards me laying on his side, his hand holding his head up. He smirked at me.

"And here I thought you didn't like games."

"The games have only just begun Mr. Grey."


	13. Chapter 13

As Christian laid beside me, I decided to do exactly what he did, I had gotten up and walked out. I need to take a shower and put my clothes on that I came in. I found them on the bed earlier this morning and I knew it was Gail who did it.

After my shower, I went to his study and sat at the computer looking over each detail. As I read through each point, all I see is a broken little boy with sad eyes. Even till today his eyes don't seem to show any emotion at all besides pain or someone calling for help. Most of the time, when he walks around the house and smiles, it's still a blank expression. I have always been good at reading people, but with him it gets harder to look at him since the day I've met him. Because when I do, all I see is that hurt little boy.

As I make sure to jot everything down, I hear the door creak open. I look up and see Christian looking at his phone, anger sketched on his face. Oh! There's another emotion. He walks over to the chair beside me and starts throwing out everything quickly, making it hard to catch up. Something has got him pissed off. Was it me? Is it because I walked out on him?

We work for the next thirty minutes. Christian got up and started pacing, running his hair through his hair and then over his face. I look him over and notice how tense his body is. This definitely has nothing to do with me. I start to get dizzy from his pacing and hold up my hand, motioning for him to stop. He stops and looks down at me.

"Christian, you're giving me motion sickness with all this pacing. What's the matter?" Again, he runs a hand through his hair, I guess that's one of his ticks.

"I have to get back to the office right now. I apologize for leaving so abruptly, but it's important. Be safe when you leave." he walks out of the office leaving me shocked. This must be serious if Christian is apologizing.

I save everything and shut down the computer. I get up and walk out, going towards the stairs. As I grab my purse, I notice Christian walking down. I see that he yelling on the phone. I guess I get to see his CEO self in the flesh, and it is fucking sexy as hell. I noticed he has changed into a navy blue suit, with a gray tie. I look him up and down hungrily. There shouldn't have been a man created in this world that looks this good.

"Don't look at me like that." I hear a low, deep voice say. I look up and see that Christian is off his phone, and staring at me.

"Like what?" I ask innocently.

"You know exactly what, Anastasia."

I walk over to him till I am standing right in front. I grab his tie and pull his lips down to mine. He gasps, letting my tongue travel into his mouth, him tasting like toothpaste. His hands move to my hips, rubbing up and down my curves.

"You have such a perfect body." he says against my mouth. I pull away from him and see a small smile on his face. Much better.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"I do. Thank you." I pat him on the face gently, and walk over and grab my purse. I pull out my keys, and head for the door. I stop though.

"When do you need me back?"

"I'm going to be out of town for a few days. You can just go to work and straight home." I nod.

"Be safe." I walk out the door, head towards my car. I unlock it, and slide myself inside. As I pull out, I see Christian and Taylor getting into an SUV.

As I get to the apartment, I walk up the stairs and find the door unlocked. Does Kate not care about her own personal safety? I walk in to see her fucking Elliot. They notice me and they look at me, freaking out and try to shield themselves. I bust out laughing.

"You're right Kate, he does have a nice dick. Firm ass as well." she laughs loudly, as Elliot gapes at me. "Don't look at me like that. At least I'm being nice." he just chuckles.

"Well? Who's up for a threesome then?" he winks at us. I shake my head.

"I don't think so." I laugh. It would also be weird fucking Christian's brother as I'm already fucking Christian. "Threesomes aren't my thing anymore." Elliot looks at Kate and nods.

"She's a freak."

"I'm going to keep my distance then. Usually the freaks tie people up or something." he shivers.

"Oh Elliot, you have know idea." I smirk. Kate and I laugh at Elliot's expression. This is going to be fun messing with him.

"So, is he keeping you busy?" I give Kate a look to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, we have the basics down. He had to go to work before we could finish."

"Who are you guys talking about?" No one, we say at the same time. He looks at both of us, narrowing his eyes.

"Well I have to get to work as well. I'll call you later." he tells Kate, kissing her on the lips. The smiles shyly at him, nodding. What, Kate shy? As soon as Elliot walks out the door, I confront her.

"You really like him!"

"He's so sweet Ana. How could I not. Also very good in bed." she winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Well he does have the right size. You have fun with that." I chuckle.

"Oh, I will. I'm going to go fix us something to eat." I head to my room to take a shower.

As soon as I'm out, I wrap a robe around me and walk into my room. I fall onto my bed, about to fall asleep, until I hear a ping. I pick up my phone and chuckle. It's from Christian.

 **This meeting is so damn boring.**

 **-Christian**

 **I bet it's not that boring.**

 **-Ana**

 **Sitting around a bunch of old men, yeah having a great time.**

 **-Christian**

I chuckle, there's my happy playful Christian.

 _Yours? Ha! Keep telling yourself that._

I ignore my conscious and text him back.

 **Your sarcasm is very charming.**

 **-Ana**

 **It is isn't it? Quick question, and Ros is making me ask you this, definitely not me. Do you go both ways?**

 **-Christian**

I can't stop myself from laughing.

 **Not anymore.**

 **-Ana**

… **..**

 **-Christian**

 **What?** I hold back a grin.

 **-Ana**

 **Oh, nothing.**

 **-Christian**

 **Liar.**

 **-Ana**

 **So, there's no chance of me losing you to Ros?**

 **-Christian**

 **Christian, does she want me writing her book for her?**

 **-Ana**

He doesn't answer me back. What's wrong with him? Damn he's worse than a teenage girl when his emotions change from one to another. After a few minutes I realize what he's talking about. Damn I'm slow. I hit my hand against my forehead. Why does he even care, it's not like we're a thing. I sigh, I should text him and make sure he understands.

 **No, Christian. There's no chance of losing me to Ros. Our game isn't over yet.**

 **-Ana**

I put my phone on its charger and decide to close my eyes. After a few minutes I'm out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Christian**

I get Ana's text and realize I'm smiling. What the hell is this woman doing to me. The first time we had sex, I just had to get away from her. I knew I couldn't get close to her, and I know if I do I'll end up hurting her. Or she might hurt me. It's hard to trust anyone ever since Mia was taken, and I knew she ended up being taken by someone close to her. To all of use. I just don't know who. She was taken four years ago, close to her birthday. We got a letter telling us that she was gone and that we should just give up on our search. We tried to see if we could the person's fingerprints, but it turned out that they wore gloves. At this point, I still have everyone searching for her but we have no leads. We tried to figure out who in our family or circle of friends had disappeared, but no one had.

Ana didn't care, though, when I just left her there in my bed. I knew she was just as broken as I was. I read her background check and it surprised me to see how many times she has been in the hospital. I didn't get a reason why or how badly she was hurt, but I did know that the bastard who hurt her needs to fucking pay. On her record it also shown that they had to remove her uterus. A wave of pain crashed over me. Ana wouldn't be able to have a child and what if that affected her emotionally? I don't know why, but I feel that I can trust her, especially the way she treats Gail, Taylor and Sawyer. She treats them like family, the same way I do. When Taylor told me about how he is best friends with Ana's dad, that surprised me and made me happy. This means that Taylor will treat Ana as if she was his own and keep her safe.

I didn't feel the same way Ana did, as she left me laying there on the floor. I wanted her to lay there with me and let me hold her. I sound like a little whiney bitch, but it's true. When she ran her hands over my scars, it didn't bring pain to me like it usually does. Her touch was soft and made me feel safe. I know she doesn't like me in that typical way but it's amusing to see her shiver under my gaze. It draws me to her, knowing how much I affect her.

The game we play is also fun as hell. The way she tries to take over and dominate me makes me want her even more. I can tell this whole dominating thing is new to her. She has told me how she used to be a submissive for her boyfriend. I grit my teeth at the thought, but release a breath. She's not yours Grey. Maybe I can convince her to make that part of our little game. I grin at the idea.

"What do you think Mr. Grey?" An older man at the end of the table, that has a snobby look on his face asks me. Shit, I didn't hear anything he said. Wipe the smile off your face!

"Um, can you repeat that?" I ask, looking over at Ros, who is glaring at me. She is going to chew my ass out.

"What do you think about the new expansion in Taiwan?"

"It depends on the price. We want to make a price they can't refuse, but if they won't take the price we are offering just because they want more we will lower it. They need to sell the company in order to keep their other business open. If you would have looked into it, they're desperate for it." I see him squirm in his seat. "Did you look at the other several companies that are going bankrupt? Or did you just try to wing it and try to make your ass look good in front of us. Men who actually know what the fuck they're doing." I yell.

"I didn't mean to off-"

"Get the hell out of here and try to prioritize and think the next time you show up to one of these meetings."

He picks up all of his papers and notes, before quickly running out of the room. I look at the others who seem to have broken out in a sweat. I roll my eyes.

"As you all know, Ros and I are leaving for Taiwan tomorrow to settle the deal with the taiwanese. I will be gone for a few days, so if you need anything, go to PR. Any questions?" no answers. "You all may go."

They all start picking up their things and quickly make it out of the room. I look over at Ros, who is glaring at me.

"What?"

"What is with you? We don't need you acting like a happy fool when we meet with those dumbasses." she snaps. I shrug.

"Can't a guy smile once in awhile?"

"Are you getting laid?" I hide a smile.

"Nope."

"I can read you like an open book, you are getting some ass aren't you. Is she that hot curvy one that you showed me the picture of?" she starts fanning herself. I laugh.

"I'm gay remember." I wink at her.

"Yeah, and I'm straight. You are one lucky bastard."

"I don't think Gwen would like you talking about another woman like this." I chuckle.

"I'm just observing!"

"Whatever you say. She doesn't sleep with women anymore anyways." I look over to see her reaction. She falls into the chair dramatically. I can't stop myself from laughing.

"The pain is taking over." she says in a Romeo voice.

"Go get packed. We got a flight to catch tomorrow."

"Fine." she pouts.

I walk back to my office and notice that It's almost three in the afternoon. The meeting took longer than I thought. I send a quick text to Elena, apologizing about missing our meeting. I tell her that we can meet later tonight for dinner. I shut the door behind me and see that Elena ignores my text and starts calling. I groan in irritation. Can't she just wait.

"What?"

"Well then, is that how you speak to old friends."

"I honestly don't care to talk to you right now Elena."

"What's the matter darling, is it because Leila? Do I need to find you someone else?"

"I don't want somebody else." I sigh in irritation, running my hands through my hair. "You know what Elena, cancel dinner plans. I honestly don't want to be near you right now."

I know she had something to do with Ana being so broken. The way Ana looked so upset when she saw Elena, and how pale Elena had gotten when she saw her. I just fucking know, and it pisses me off that Elena won't tell me.

"Christian, don't be like this."

I hang up. She tries calling back but I put my phone on silent. I rub my hands over my face. I walk over to my desk, but freeze when I see Ana on my desk, her legs crossed. Her eyebrow is raised and she has a smirk on her face. I look her over and see that she's wearing a tight black dress that only reaches her thigh. She's wearing a pair of red stilettos and her hair runs down the front of her breast in soft waves. Her makeup is only a minimum of mascara and lipgloss. She looks so fucking sexy right now. I feel my pants tighten. This woman is trying to kill me.

She looks me over and looks at my crotch. She smiles seductively at me.

"Like what you see Mr. Grey?" she purrs. Fuck, I really do, but I can't seem to get the words out. I decide to spit out words that will keep me under control.

"What are you doing here?" I ask weakly. She grins.

"You seemed stressed this morning and i knew you needed something to help you relax. Now that I know you were talking to Elena, I really know you need something to help you calm down."

She uncrosses her legs, and climbs off my desk. Walking past me, she locks the door. I watch her perfect ass sway in front of me. I cover my mouth to keep the groan from escaping. She walks over to me and before she can do anything, I grab the back of her neck and bring her lips to mine. I just can't seem to kiss her hard and quick. I want to savor her lips on my, like she's my last breath.

She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me back. I grab her by the thighs lifting her into my arms. Wrapping her legs around my hips, I carry her to the couch and sit down, letting her straddle me. I pull away from her, and look down at her beautiful face.

"I don't want to fuck you." she frowns, then looks away trying to get off my lap. I grab her chin and turn her face back to mine. I grab her hips so she stays where she is. "I love this game we're playing, but I want to know you Anastasia. You know my darkest secrets. You don't have to tell me yours, but I at least want to know something about you."

"Like what?"

"What's your favorite color?" she giggles then immediately covers her mouth. I move her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I hate my giggle. Oh, and my favorite color is blue."

"Your giggle is adorable." she blushes. "That's my favorite color as well."


	15. Chapter 15

**Anastasia**

I am sitting on the other side of the couch with my feet on Christian's lap. He ordered Chinese take out for us, and we have been talking for hours. We were finally getting to know each other when it came to the basics. We realized that we had a lot in common, which surprised us both. I like having sex with Christian but this whole talking is making it easier to like him. I'm finally able to trust him and that will make it easier when I tell him all about my past. I just won't do it this soon.

What makes me like Christian even more is his hands. Best foot massage I have ever had in my life. My moans were making Christian grin like he won a prize. He did because if you get me to moan by a foot massage, you fucking won. He's been a really good friend to me and I told him that. I thought he was going to pout, because I didn't say benefits, but that smile of his reached those beautiful gray eyes.

I asked him about the deal in Taiwan, but he told me that I wouldn't be interested. I told him 'Try me'. He looked surprised and me everything about the low and how he was going to lowball it. The thing that made me laugh was when the man in the meeting tried to act all badass but ended up being kicked out.

"Do you really think they will decline that high offer of yours? What if they don't?" he looks deep in thought, but then looks at me thoughtfully.

"What do you think I should do?" he asks. I look at him wide-eyed.

"Are you seriously asking me?" he nods, pulling me onto his lap.

"You are a good negotiator." he smirks.

"Want me to be honest?" I ask curling my fingers into his hair, making him close his eyes.

"You shouldn't offer that high of an amount in the first place." he opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why not?"

"You would be losing money if the snobs accepted the offer. They are already losing money as it is, and like you said, they're desperate. Any amount of money you offer they will take just to keep their businesses open. Start with the low ball first, and if they disagree add a few thousand to the price. If they disagree again, lower the amount that you offered from the beginning and if they still don't agree tell them that you just won't buy. They will sell it to you quick when you leave and they lost their chance at saving their asses. This way you can save thousands of jobs, and also save a large sum of your money." I state. He looks deep in thought, and his eyes light up.

"I will tell Ros about your idea. That's actually a great plan. You know," he says, curling his arms around my waist, "if you decide not to work at your old job anymore, you could always work here." he grins. I tap on my chin.

"Hmm, stay at my old job and get some work done, or work here and have office sex. Yeah, I will choose suggestion one." he pouts. I poke his bottom lip. "Remember, I write for you."

"Yes. I remember." he says, bring his lips to mine.

As we kiss, I hear the door open. I look over and see Elena gaping at us. I look at Christian and try not to laugh. He does the same. Elena has a girl behind her. She's a brunette with dark green eyes. She's short and has a tiny figure. I decide to break the silence.

"Who's the creepy girl?" Christian chuckles quietly.

"Remember being a sub?" then it clicks.

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Slow much?" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Oh shut up."

"Christian, what's going on here?" Elena asks.

"Well, I'm on top of Christian and you ruined our make out session. I kinda want to resume it thank you very much." I see the girl look up at me for a second then back down. I raise an eyebrow. She is creeping me out.

I start looking between Elena and Christian as they stare each other down. I watch as Elena stands tall, and… Wait.. You have got to be kidding me. Don't tell me this is the family friend that taught him how to.. Okay, I'm pissed and I mean extremely pissed! I am not mad at Christian because he didn't even know about it,but this whore left me because she wanted to keep fucking him? I look at her, anger feeling my body. I move off of Christian's lap and stand up.

"Don't you dare go into fucking dom mode." I hiss. She looks at me in shock, but keeps looking down on me.

"Know your place little girl." she spits.

"No, you know your damn place you damn hag." I snap. "He is why you left me? How old was he?" she goes to speak, but I stop her. "Let me guess, fifteen?" I shout.

"I helped you." I laugh.

"You left me. How many other kids have you slept with? I know it wasn't just Christian and me, I know you need your fix. Don't you Elena?"

"You are a selfish girl. I was willing to waste my time and help you with your problems and this is how you treat me?"

"No, you treated me just like my step father did. Now, get the fuck out."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"She can't, but I can." I feel Christian behind me. "Taylor please escort these two out."

Out of nowhere Taylor pops up, and drags Elena out of the office. The girl just follows them, staying close to Elena. She is causing chaos out in the waiting room, but Taylor is able to get her and the girl into the elevator. Christian tells Andrea and Taylor to put Elena on the 'Non visitor' sheet, or whatever it's called. All I know is Elena is not allowed into the building. Christian walks back into the room and closes the door. He pulls me to the couch, and onto his lap, rubbing circles on my back.

"We have another thing in common." he jokes. I can't help but laugh.

"Are you seriously making a joke out of this?"

"Better than being upset about it." he says kissing my cheek.

"You're right." I sigh.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asks awkwardly. Oh no..

"What is it?"

"Since Elena is, right now, a flight risk, do you mind having a CPO?" I groan, and not the good kind.

"I can defend myself Christian." he runs a hand up my thigh.

"You sure about that?" he says, his voice deep and husky. I shiver.

"Stop trying to seduce me." he gives me an innocent look.

"What? Me? Never Anastasia." he grins. "What about Sawyer?"

"Ugh, would it make you shut up?" he nods, his smile adorable. "Fine!"

"What? Did I win?" I slap his arm.

"This time, you did."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly.

"Want me to be honest? I'm going to miss annoying you for the next few days?" he chuckles.

"I'm not." I grumble, causing him to smile. "I am going to miss you though. You keep me entertained."

"We aim to please."

"Oh, you very much do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Anastasia**

Christian left for Taiwan two days ago. After we left his office that night, he made me text him when I got home. We ended up texting till three in the morning. He asked me what was the most exciting I've ever done. When I told him he quickly called me tell me to explain. I explained the the most exciting thing that I've done was going to a strip club and pretend to be a stripper. Kate was my fake customer and she wanted a dance from me. All the men were staring at me and Kate and forgot about the other girls. Christian laughed.

I am laying on my bed, but hear my phone start to play its catchy tune. I pick it up and see that it's Christian.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Anastasia."

"How's the deal going?"

"Do you really want to know?" his voice serious. Oh no, did I mess things up with telling him my plan?

"Yes, you're making me freak out." I say nervously.

"We did it!" I hear someone shout. What the hell? "Oh my fucking god! We actually did it!"

"Ros, would you be quiet." I hear Christian chuckle.

"So you got the deal?"

"Yes, and the price was even lower than what you suggested." I can hear how happy he is.

"That's amazing Christian, do you realize how much you saved?"

"I know and it's because of you."

"No it's not, because you're the one who made it happen."

"Ros and I are able to come home tomorrow since the deal was quicker than we thought." I hear a door close.

"Finally." he chuckles.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying here, talking to you."

"Sounds a little boring." he teases.

"Well, how would you make it more fun?"

"First, I would ask you what you're wearing." he says softly, but a little order in his tone.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I always want to know."

"I am wearing a long t-shirt and a blue lace thong." I whisper. I hear him sigh into the phone. I bite my lip to hold back a grin. "Did I mention the shirts yours?"

"How did you get my shirt?"

"I wore it home because Gail said she couldn't find mine."

"I like the idea of you wearing my shirts." he says. "Remove the little clothing you have on Anastasia." I don't hesitate.

I make sure to lock the door. I walk back to my bed and slide Christian's shirt off, and slip my thong down my legs.

"My clothes are on the floor, Christian." I say, my breath picking up.

"I want you to massage your breast, Anastasia, feel them harden as you hear my voice." I do as I'm told, and let out a whimper as I pinch my nipples.

"Move a hand down your body, while you keep the other on your breast." I lay back on my bed. "Touch yourself."

I push a finger into my wet folds, moving at a slow pace.

"Christian." I moan.

"That's it baby, how wet are you for me?"

"Dripping." I hear him groan.

"Do you miss my touch Anastasia?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to touch myself Ana?" he says in a deep voice.

"Yes, Christian." I plead.

"Do you know how hard my cock is just thinking of you touching yourself?"

"I miss your hands on me, I can't handle myself like you can."

"If I was there, I would be licking that beautiful body of yours everywhere."

"I wish I could be straddling you right now." I purr. I hear is breathing picking up.

"Your tight pussy clenching my cock." I move my fingers faster. I feel myself tightening around my fingers.

"Me riding you until you empty yourself into me." I finally let go, and cry out.

"Fuck." I hear Christian growl.

After we come down from our high, I chuckle.

"What?" I hear a smile in his voice.

"I've never had phone sex before."

"Everything that you've done, you haven't done that?"

"Nope." I say popping the P. I grab my clothes and put them back on.

"A first, Anastasia?"

"Hmm, I think it is."

"You should get some sleep." he tells me as I yawn. I shake my head but realize he can't see me.

"No."

"Why?"

"I like hearing you talk. Tell me about Mia. How did she get you to talk?" he sighs.

"She was just so small an innocent as she laid in my arms that day. Her body was wrapped in a small pink and purple knitted blanket. Once she opened her eyes and looked at me, I knew that I had the responsibility to protect her. She was the one who also kept me together, so that I wouldn't fall to pieces." he whispers.

"The way you talk about her, it really shows how much you love her."

"Yeah. She's an amazing sister." he says quietly.

"Are you okay Christian?"

"I just want to be home right now."

"I know you do. Maybe when you get back we can celebrate about the deal."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Anastasia."

"Goodnight Christian."

….

I am at work right now, being annoyed as Jack keeps looking over my shoulder. Hasn't he ever heard of personal space? We have been through this for the past several years that I've worked here. I tell him, he stops for a few days, then does this shit again. He's about to make me crack, and beat the shit out of him.

This morning, before I came into work, Kate was talking about the bakery she was buying. She told me it was on sale and that it was the perfect chance to stop working under somebody else. Just like me, she also has some creep for a boss. He always tries flirting with her and touches her. Kate decided to tell Elliot. Well, Elliot decided to go to the shop the other day and ask specifically for Kate. He made sure her boss was watching, and kissed her a little too rated R in front of him. But Elliot was staking his claim.

Her boss was pissed, but Kate didn't care. She was too busy swooning over Elliot after he left. When she told me that part I couldn't hold in my laugh.

Jack watches as I edit the manuscript he has chosen to show at the conference. The conference is here in Seattle so, sadly, that means he won't be gone for a few days. I like the days when he's gone, that gives everyone in the office to let loose a little. We are able to laugh without getting yelled at and saying we are a disappointment. Jack is nerve wrecking.

As I type quicker, just to get Jack away from me, I feel his hand fall onto my shoulder. I freeze for a moment, but awkwardly start typing again. It's hard to concentrate when you have this sick feeling in your stomach. It'll be fine Ana, just focus on the manuscript.

I look up and see Hannah giving me a worried look. She has never trusted Jack and always worries about me whenever I'm alone with him. It's mainly because I'm the longest intern he's had. I've lasted for years while the others lasted for only a few months. That made me nervous in the beginning, but knowing that I made it to this point made me a little more calm. I still don't trust him though.

"Woah, hello!" I look up to see Christian at Hannah's desk. She looks at me grinning. "Ana, some hot piece of meat is here to see you." Christian looks at Hannah, trying to keep a smile off his face but fails. I chuckle, but feel Jack's fingers touch my back, causing me to tense.

Christian walks over to us, as if he owns the place. Most of my coworkers are staring at him, gaping. I hold back a laugh. Christian knows he can get any women he wants. He could even turn a gay man and woman straight. Well, except for Ros. Everyone looks like they want to put him on a plate and have him for dinner. May I have a side order of Christian Grey please?

He walks up to my desk, smiling at me. "Hello, Anastasia."

"Are you ever just going to call me Ana?"

"Most likely not." he looks up and looks at Jack. He then looks at me, noticing how tense my body is, then back at Jack. "It's good to finally meet you Mr. Hyde." he raises his hand to shake Jack's. Jack leans over me, causing me to slightly shiver, to shake Christian's hand. Jack's front is pressed against my back. Christian narrows his eyes. "You know Mr. Hyde, I think personal space is involved for all employees. Don't you think?"

"We're all friends here Mr. Grey. It's not like Ms. Steele minds." Hannah looks over and before she can control herself, she speaks loud and clear.

"I call bullshit." she says. Hyde looks at her clearly pissed.

"Do you need a hearing aid? I said bullshit. She has told you to keep out of her personal bubble but your dumbass won't listen." Damn it Hannah, shut up!

"Is that true?" he looks at me. I sigh, nodding. "Well, seems like we have to do something about this."

"What could you possibly do?" Jack spits. Christian looks down smiling, looking adorable. But when he looks up, he gone into his CEO persona. I think all the women in the room need a new pair of panties.

"I could go talk to your boss and have you thrown to the curb." Hyde just shrugs.

"I keep this place running smoothly. He wouldn't fire me."

"You haven't let me finish." he growls. "Instead of going to your boss, who could give you a recommendation, I could fucking fire you without shit on your plate." my eyes widen.

"You can't fire me Grey." Jack gets in Christian's face, moving away from me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You haven't met the new owner of SIP ever since it was bought out a year and a half ago, have you?" Jack's pales. "Gotcha." Christian grins. "Go see Roach and have him give you a letter of recommendation. I can play nice."

Jack storms out of the room and goes to Roaches office. I look at Hannah, who is running over to us.

"I thought I was going to be fired." she narrows her eyes at Christian. "I'm not fired, am I?"

"No, you were helping Anastasia."

"So, Ana, is the boss good in bed?" I gape at her. "What?"

"Don't you have a filter?" she nudges

"You keeping up with her?" Christian nudges with her elbow. He looks back at me then her.

"How do you even know we're having sex." she gives me an are you stupid look.

"Really, I get practically feel the sexual tension between you two hitting me in the face. We'll, Grey? You going to answer me?"

"Wow.." he just looks at her but I see his his eyes light up with mischief. Oh no. "She has to keep up with me, especially when we go out for a run." Hannah's face falls, causing me to laugh, Christian laughs with me.

"Smartass." she grumbles walking away.

I look at Christian, a question filling my head. "Who's going to fill Jack's place?"

He shrugs. "That's up to Anderson. The only reason Jack had gotten that position was because the other publisher passed away. I don't know what her name was, but I heard it was serious."

"Hopefully the next person isn't some creep like Jack was. I swear, he has no boundaries."

"Well, since it seems like you have no one to keep you guys on your toes right now, come have lunch with me."

"Usually when Jack's gone we still work, just relax a little more."

"Well, today's different."

I watch as Christian announces to everyone in the room that they can take the rest of the day off. They seem uncomfortable at first, but Christian says that he's the boss and for them to get out. They all laugh and pack up their things. Christian is being playful during work?

"What happened to being big bad CEO?"

"That's at GEH. People are different here. I'll be different during particular meetings, but that's it."

"It's like you're back home."

Before we get to the elevator, I see Jack walk out of his old office with a box of his things. His face is red from the anger he is holding back. Christian looks at him. I see that he's hiding a smile.

"Would it be awkward if we road in the same elevator together, do you want us to wait for the next one?" Christian asks. I can hear the fake politeness in his voice. I cough to hide a laugh.

"No, it's fine." Jack grits through his teeth.

"Just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I slap Christian's arm as Jack enters the elevator first. We walk in and press the button for the first floor. Okay, this is kind of awkward. It's to quiet in this elevator, but when I look at Christian he has a huge grind masking his face. I roll my eyes. His smile fades and he raises an eyebrow.

We get to the first floor, and Jack steps out first. As we make it through the doors, Christian lowers his lips to my ear.

"Never roll your eyes at me, Anastasia, or that perfect ass of yours will be a bright shade of pink." my eyes widen, but Christian casually walks away, whistling a little tune.

This is going to be a long lunch..


	17. Chapter 17

**Christian**

As we get to the Mile High club, I see Ana have a curious look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask, wrapping an arm around her waist, as we walk into the elevator.

"You were being nice to Jack. Well, nicer than you usually are when people piss you off."

"Did you see the look on his face? He was waiting for me to punch him so he could punch me back. It pissed him off more when a kept a smile on my face."

"So you didn't want to kick his ass?"

"Oh, I wanted to beat the living shit out of him. He would be fucking dead right now if it wasn't for you sitting in front of me."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Damn." he mutters. She laugh, causing me to give her one of my panty dropping smiles. Her eyes widen. Looking at her, I grab her chin and lift her lips to mine. "It's been hell, not being able to have your lips against mine."

Before I can say anything, the doors open, and I put my arm back around her waist leading us out. This all too cheery redhead walks out giggling like a schoolgirl when she sees me. I sigh quietly in irritation, but watch as Ana snaps her fingers in the girl's face. I keep my face blank, holding back from laughing, as the redhead looks embarrassed.

"Would you stop staring at the man I am fucking right now, and lead us to a booth." Ana says sweetly. Her eyes widen, as her face turns red.

"Yes, right this way." she stutters, spinning around quickly. We follow her to our booth and she gives us menu's and takes our drink orders. When she leaves I finally let out the laugh I was holding.

"Really Anastasia?"

"What? I saw how uncomfortable you were. I wanted to help." she shrugs.

"Oh, you definitely helped. I think we might be getting a new waitress."

"Good." she mutters _._

"What, trying to show people who I belong to?" I smirk. I watch as she blushes. She looks adorable.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whatever you say."

"I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile. I just didn't know if you would have a true answer." this sounds serious..

"What is it?"

"If you don't do love, why were you so close to Leila?" I take a deep breath. I thought the question was more serious.

"Leila was subbing for me for several months. She never said those disastrous words to me like all the others did, so I figured she could start coming over during the week. Big mistake I guess." I rub a hand over my face.

"I started getting bored with the lifestyle because Leila was like one of those blow up dolls."

"Um, Christian, have you ever used-" I cut her off.

"No, I was thirteen and went into Elliott room seeing it in the corner." I shiver. Ana starts laughing so hard that people start looking at us. I can't help but laugh with her.

"Okay, keep going." she says wiping her eyes.

"Well, I think it was the day we all met you, I saw you out there calming Hope down and your ass looking amazing in those jeans of yours, I knew that I needed a quick fuck. So I grabbed Leila and hoped she would at least give me a blow job, but guess what? Another day of having blue balls." I grumble.

"So, my ass is amazing?"

"Is that all you heard?" I chuckle. She shakes her head.

"No, but you should see me in a bikini." she winks at me. I gape at her and realize that my drink just spilt onto my lap. She puts a hand over her mouth, I know she's hiding a smile because I can see her dimples show.

"I, um, yeah." I can't believe it, but I feel myself blush. So damn manly Grey!

"Don't worry, it will dry in a few hours." I glare at Ana, but can't stop myself from smiling. "Okay smartass. Let's order something. I am texting Taylor to bring me a pair of pants."

"He's going to laugh."

"If he does, I'm firing him."

"You wouldn't do that." I sigh.

"You're right, I would never do that."

I text Taylor and ask him to bring me a new pair of pants. He's asks me why, but I tell him not to ask any questions. As soon as he gets there, I see him walking over to our table. As he reaches us, he looks down, quickly drops the pants and darts away. We hear laughter a few feet away from us. Asshole.

I get up and head towards the men's room. I am thankful we were close to the back, because I don't want anyone to get a picture of me and then it be in the damn tabloids. I shake my head.

I quickly scramble out of my dress pants and pull on my blue jeans. I roll up the sleeves of my shirt with my pants in my hand. This isn't even better than the whole wet spot. Hey, why is Christian Grey in a new pair of pants? Don't fucking ask!

I walk back to the table and sit back down, noticing that our food had arrived. I look up and see Ana smirking at me. I huff, childish, I know but still.

"You're pouting."

"No I'm not."

"Why is your lip puckered out then?"

"I have no idea, must be the walk back." I shrug. She laughs.

"Okay, down to business. When do you want to start back on the book?" I sigh.

"I can't today or tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have some business to take care of." I tell, but it's hard to get out.

She looks me over. I drop my eyes, and keep my focus on my plate. I really don't want to talk about this with her. I will tell her soon, though, because it's related to my story. I also can't hide it from her long because Ana can read me like an open book, just like Ros. When I look up, she smiles sadly at me. She reaches over and takes my hand.

"It will be fine Christian. Don't stress yourself out."

The only thing is, it's not fine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mia**

I wake up to the slamming of the door. His heavy footsteps make the wooden stairs creak, like they're about to break through. When he comes into view, I just look away from the bastard.

I ignore the looks he gives me. I ignore the way he beats me. I ignore the way he touches me. I ignore the way he throws me. I also ignore the other men. I gave up fighting years ago.

When I get sick, he leaves me alone for a few days before coming back. He usually gets mad about me getting sick, saying it's my fault and that I've ruined everything. That's when the beatings get worse. It's not my fault that my immune system is weak. God he's such a dumbass.

When he grabbed me that day, as I was sitting in front of my parents house, I wasn't prepared. I was to upset to fight back. That day I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified about the outcome of it all but then realized that I had Ethan. He loved me and I knew he wouldn't leave me just because of the baby. I was wrong though.

When I told him that I was pregnant he yelled at me and told me that if I didn't get rid of it, that we were done. I begged him not to leave me and our unborn child but he didn't care. He said he had his career to think about, and that a child would get in the way of it all.

I walked out on him. Telling him to fuck off and enjoy his career, since it meant so much to him. As I left the home we shared, I went straight my parent's home. All I wanted was my mom and dad. When I got there, I saw that Chrissy and Elliot were there also. As soon as Christian saw me, he opened his arms for me and I ran into them.

He held me for five minutes before I uttered a word. He asked me what was wrong. I told him everything that happened, and he was pissed. He wanted to strangle Ethan but I told him that he wasn't worth it. He didn't want to but he listened to me. He then told me that I was too young to be having a child, but was going on and on about being an uncle and how he was going to spoil him or her.

After telling everyone else, they were pissed at Ethan as well. They congratulated me, though. As we all talked I got a call and it was Ethan. He told me that he changed his mind about the baby, but I told him to fuck off. What broke me was that he was going to fight me for custody.

Mom asked me what happened, but I just told everyone that I just wanted to be left alone. I knew that dad is the best lawyer around, but it still broke my heart that Ethan would actually do that.

While I sat there, tears falling quickly down my cheeks, I heard something crack. It sounded like a twig. All I could think about was those scary movies where some idiot would ask who was out there. I knew better. I had gotten up quickly, but as soon as I had gotten up I felt something hit me hard on the back of the head.

It didn't knock me out, though, it just made my eyes fuzzy and pain shoot through my scalp. I tried to scream but a rag was shoved into my mouth. Someone had grabbed my legs while someone else grabbed my arms. I heard car doors opening and felt myself being thrown on steel, as I realized I hit the floor of a van.

They tied my arms and feet together. I tried to untie it but they tightened it so much that it was cutting into my wrist and ankles. That was the day I knew I was a goner. The day I had my miscarriage. The day I finally lost reason to live.

For the next few years, the man who tortured me would always repeat the mantra, 'Grey is ruined' or 'Grey will be ruined'. All I could think about was Christian. Why would he want to hurt my brother?

I finally found out why though. A year ago he was pissed about something Christian had done, and screamed at me while he r****. It was worse a few days ago telling me how my bastard of a brother fired him. I couldn't keep the smile off my face no matter how badly he had beaten me. The fucker deserved it.

I just wish someone would find me. The exhaustion is taking over as he walks over to me.

…..

Christian 

Taylor, Gail and I drive over to my parent's home. Every year, since Mia was kidnapped, we still make sure to acknowledge her birthday. We still have hope, but mine is slightly fading. I feel helpless, knowing that I can't do anything to find her besides letting my team try to find leads.

Sawyer was upset that he couldn't come. Mia and him were very close before she vanished. He protected her in school, and always hung out together. I talked to Sawyer back then, asking him what his intentions were. He just laughed and told me me not to worry, that they were just best friends.

The reason he couldn't come was because he is watching Ana. I'm thankful she agreed to having him watch her. I feel that Leila and Elena are a threat. Ana is a badass, and it's sexy as hell when she almost took me down, but I feel much better if she has security with her. I can't lose someone again.

When we get to the house, I see that Elliot is already here. I notice Elena is here as well. I grit my teeth.

"I'm getting really tired of her." I whisper.

"Good. Can I finally kick her ass?" Gail asks. Taylor and I look at her wide-eyed. She smiles. "Haven't you ran a background check on me, Grey?"

"No, Taylor was married to you and I trust him. Please don't tell me you kill people."

"Seriously baby, cause if you are, we are going to have a long talk." Taylor says.

"Just run the background check. Let's get inside." she gets out of the car while me and Taylor just gaped at her. I look at Taylor, then he looks at me.

"Um, call Welch." he says awkwardly. I grab my cell phone quickly and call Welch telling him to run a background check on Gail.

"Let's just ignore this for right now." I say.

"I won't be able to do that." he says.

"Yeah, me neither."

Once Taylor and I walk into the house, I see everyone gathered in the dining room. They are all surrounding the table. When they see us, Grace wave us over. We all take our seats. A cake is in the middle of the table. It's Mia's favorite color and flavor. Pink and red velvet. The number twenty three is in the middle.

Every year we all go around the table talking about memories of Mia. Elena doesn't say much, basically saying the same thing every year. When it's time for her to talk, I stop her.

"Elena, just stop. You nothing about my baby sister. You are not family so I don't even know why you are here." I look at Kate and see her look down. "Kate is more family than you've ever been and she has barely been apart of our lives."

"Christian!" mom snaps.

"Elena, if you don't leave I'll tell them." she pales, then stands up. She nods sadly at mom and dad then turns around, leaving.

"Tell us what?" dad asks.

"Nothing. Let's just make this a good birthday for Mia."

We all end up crying by the end of the day. I ended up putting Sawyer on speaker phone, as he watched Ana from the outside of the room. He talked about Mia and how much of an amazing friend she was and how she would be very surprised with us doing this for her. In the end, he tells us all that he loved Mia and all of us. He told Taylor and me not to pick on him for the lovey dovey stuff. That brightened up the room.

We hear the doorbell ring. Elliot stops us from getting up, telling everyone that he would get it. As we all talk about memories, we are yelling.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Elliot shouts. Taylor and I get up and run down the hall. What we see makes us freeze. More likely who. Anger fills me. I start taking a step forward, but Taylor grabs my arm.

"Don't kill him."

"Then you better pull mine and Elliot's ass off of him before we do." I growl, pulling out of his grip and heading toward the door.


	19. Chapter 20

**Ana**

I've never seen Christian so broken before. When we went into his parents home, he didn't speak for the rest of the day. He just kept his head down. I know he wanted to leave and just go home, but it was Mia's birthday and I know that he's only staying for that reason. I knew something was wrong with him the day he told me that he had business to take care of for the next two days. I knew that he was lying due to the cracking of his voice, but it wasn't my story to tell.

How I found out about Mia was from Grace. I knew I should have left it alone but I needed to know how to make things better. I was told that Mia was taken several years ago, and no matter how many people Christian had hired, they can't find her.

As we were getting ready to leave, I saw Taylor staring at Gail. He started rubbing his forehead, then looked back at her. Gail just smirked at him. Taylor raised an eyebrow asking her a question that I still wonder what he meant.

"Really?" he asked, his expression was hilarious.

"If you ran a background check on me, you would have known." then she looked like she was thinking. "Well you wouldn't have figured that out until I told you."

"Really?" he asks again. It caused Gail and I to laugh.

After we stopped laughing, we walked to Christian and helped him get up. He was tired from crying, his eyes swollen. For a man who doesn't seem to care, he had a big heart for his sister. Taylor and Sawyer grabbed his arms and had carried him to the SUV. We met back at the house and let him sleep. Let him forget today had happened. Which I know he wouldn't.

….

It's been two days since the party and Christian had come out of his daze the next day. He was able to get started again on the book, and I thought he shouldn't but he was stubborn. As we made more points about his life he was telling me how his attitude started to change at the age of ten.

He started to ignore what his parents told him and would lock himself in his room. When kids would try and mess with him because they thought he was stupid for not talking, he would beat them. His first fight was when he was eleven. He told me that it was some kid named Caleb. He said that Caleb was one of those popular elementary school kids, telling me that his parents didn't raise him right.

Grace and Carrick were always driving back and forth to the school because Christian was either fighting or skipping classes. At the age of thirteen was when he started drinking. He said he was so angry one day that he just wanted to finally be able to calm himself. He told me that he was able to snatch a few bottles from his dad's liquor cabinet. After a while, his dad found out and grounded him. That didn't stop him from finding someone who would buy it for him though.

We finished typing after he told me that. He kissed my cheek, and thanked me. When he walked out of the office, I was thinking through my head that the thank you wasn't for typing his story.

…

As I work at my desk, I start getting bored. I poke the bobble head that Hannah had gotten for me a while back. Don't ask me why she had gotten it, because it has nothing to do with what I like. It is some man doing the disco, and I could not stop laughing when she had put it in front of me.

As I poke away at the unbearable thing, the phone on my desk starts to ring. I pick it up, and bring it to my ear.

"Hello, Ana. Can I see you in my office?" Roach asks.

"Yes, be there soon."

I open the door to Roaches office, and see Anderson sitting by him. Anderson shows no emotion and just looks out the window. Roach looks a little scared, eyeing Anderson out of the corner of his eye. I hold back a laugh. I walk into the office and close the door behind me. I spot a chair in front of the desk, and walk over and sit down.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Well, you know how Jack has been fired from his current position here at SIP. We are trying to find someone who is willing to fill that position."

"Please don't make it some creep who doesn't know personal boundaries." I hear Anderson chuckle.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the position. Possibly you being responsible for taking Jack's place." I narrow my eyes.

"Why? I want a good reason on why I should be hired for this position." I don't want it to be because Christian.

"You have been at this job for several years and have been an exceptional job." Anderson says. "You're far more intelligent than Jack was, which confuses me on how that man still had a job here." he looks at Roach who looks like he's about to piss his pants.

"We looked at your background check. You have no criminal records, a GPA of 4.0, and you have also worked hard the years you were in college. Don't think I would hire your ass just because you know the boss." I sigh in relief.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know."

"Go get your things moved into the office. I got better things to do right now than scare the shit out of Roach." he says walking out. Wow.. He seems nice?

I walk back to my desk and wave Hannah over. I tell her everything and says she wants to celebrate, no excuses. I just rolled my eyes but agreed. I grab a box, and put all of my things away. I didn't realize how heavy it was until I almost drop it. I feel someone take it from me and notice Sawyer standing in front of me. He nods towards the door. I open the door to the office and he puts the box on the desk. I thank him.

Before he can walk back out, Hannah's head pops through the door. Her eyes widen.

"Holy shit.. How many hot guys you know?" she looks Sawyer up and down. Sawyer looks back at me, he is fighting back a smile. I shrug apologetically.

"She has no filter. You should have heard what she said to Christian." I mutter. "Hannah this is Sawyer. Sawyer this is the girl I call my friend."

"Why is this hunk here anyways?" she asks.

"Bodyguard."

"I would want him to guard my body as well." she winks at Sawyer. He finally laughs.

"I guess it's going to be entertaining watching you now."

"Oh Sawyer, you have no idea what you are in for."

…..

I called Christian and told him everything from Roach being scared shitless to Sawyer almost being assaulted by Hannah. He told me as long as it wasn't him he was fine with it. I told him that I was going out tonight with Kate and Hannah. He told me to have fun, but quietly asked if he could come. So damn adorable.

I told him that he could. He said he would bring Elliot and Anderson. I asked him why he would bring Anderson. All he did was laugh. That made me curious. He finally told me that him and Anderson are best friends. They became friends during a fight they had in high school. After they beat the shit out of each other, they were sent to the principal's office. They finally started asking each other what started the fight, but they never figured it out. When the principal asked, they told him that they were just having a friendly game of beating the shit out of a friend,which got them suspended for a week.

It was entertaining listening to Christian talk about his best friend. It's just like Kate and me.

Hannah comes over to get ready with us that night. We all decide to wear, which are a little too short. It reaches my mid thigh. I remember when I wore that black dress to Christian's office. The way his jaw dropped and he look at me as if he was about to devour me, but he never did. He just wanted to get to know me. I liked that better than the.. No, sex is better.

Hannah is wearing a tight green dress, no straps, with silver heels. The green looks beautiful against her pale skin and red hair. She straightened her hair to keep it from looking like she just came out of the shower. Kate is wearing a red dress, with straps, while rocking a pair of black stilettos. She put her hair into a high ponytail to show off her shoulders.

I walk out of the closet and they give me a small round of applause. I roll my eyes. I'm wearing a white dress, with long lace sleeves. I decided to wear the heels that I wore the day I went to Christian's office. I kept my hair curly, not wanting to deal with the trouble.

As we grab our purses, I text Christian, telling him we are on our way to the club. He texts back saying that they're already there. I tell the girls and we head out. I see Sawyer outside. He starts yawning but when he sees us he shakes his head,and points at the apartment.

"You girls cannot wear that crap in public. Your asses are practically on show. Christian and Elliot would kill me if I let you out looking like this."

"Sawyer, they are at the club right now. We will be safe with them, you and Taylor. I promise, you have nothing to worry about." he rubs a hand over his face.

"If you get me fired, I swear to god." he grumbles, walking to the driver's side and slamming the door.

We all get in and stay quiet, like our dad just chewed us out. Hannah whispers in my ear saying he is even hotter when he's angry. I told her to control her hormones. Kate is asking if Christian and I are a thing, and I tell her no. She looked confused at first. She told me the way that I took care of him the day of the party, then it seemed that we were. I told her we were just friends. I here Sawyer snort up front. Ass.

When we pull up to the club, Sawyer tells us to stay together and find the guys while he parks the car. We say 'Yes dad' causing him to roll his eyes. As we head into the club I search for Christian. When I spot Christian, Elliot, and Anderson I see some blonde sitting by Christian trying to flirt with him. I laugh when Christian puts his head on the table clearly aggravated, as she keeps talking. I notice Elliot and Anderson laughing.

I grab Kate and Hannah, and point towards the table. Kate and Hannah laugh as they see Christian and the blonde.

"Let's go help him." I say, and they nod grinning. "Since Elliot and Anderson are to amused."

We walk over to the table. Their eyes widen when they see us. Kate slides beside Elliot, while Hannah takes a seat beside Anderson. Christian's head is still down and the girl is STILL talking. I look at Kate and Hannah. They put a hand over their mouth. I put a hand on his shoulder. He finally sits up, and rubs a hand over his face.

"I told you to leave me the fu-" he finally turns his head towards me and his eyes darken. There's the reaction I wanted. I crawl onto his lap, and watch out of the corner of my eye, the blonde looking pissed. Show time.

"Sorry I'm late baby. I wanted to make sure what kind of dress was easy enough to rip off of me tonight." I see humor fill his eyes. I look over at the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. I think I heard you talking though. May I ask what it was about?" I ask innocently.

Instead of answering my question, she gets out of the booth and storms off. Everyone starts laughing. Before I can move from Christian's lap, he whispers in my ear.

"I very much do plan on ripping this dress off you." he kisses me behind my ear. I have to hide the shock that runs up my back. I crawl off his lap and sit beside him.

"Nice Ana. You extremely pissed that girl off. She is staring you down over there." Hannah laughs. I look over, and see that Hannah is right. I wave at the blonde and point at Christian giving a thumbs up.

"You are such a smartass." Christian chuckles.

"Better than a dumbass." everyone chuckles.

We are laughing with tears in our eyes as the song _I like big butts_ comes on. Who the hell picked this, and why would the dj allow it. We finally figured out it was some drunk guy, and he was messing with the system while the dj went to the bathroom.

Kate, Hannah and I get up and get on the dance floor. The thing about going out to clubs all the time is that you get better and better at dancing and drinking. We basically just grind on each other, but only so we can keep close to one another. We don't want anyone of us to get hurt by some drunk. I had to deal with that shit before and it's not pretty.

I watch Hannah being pulled away by Anderson, she tries resisting but as soon as she realizes who it is she gives a hell yeah causing me and Kate to groan at our sex addict of a friend. I then see Elliot grab Kate, she gives me a wink as he pulls her close to him. A guy, who looks like he's in his thirties ask me to dance. I'm about to say no, but Christian does it for me.

"Hey, what if I wanted to dance with him." Christian smirks.

"You didn't. If you did I would have backed off."

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yeah.. You're right." he grins.

He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me against him. I can feel him against the thin fabric of my dress.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look tonight?"

"That's what I was going for." I purr, wrapping my arms around his neck. I grind harder on him. He sucks in a harsh breath.

"Fuck. You will be the death of me woman."

"Hmm, death by orgasm. I like the sound of that." he runs his hands up and down my back.

"So you weren't lying about how thin this dress was." I give him a wicked smile.

"Why do you think I couldn't wear a bra or panties." he groans.

"Can we leave yet?" I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm having fun." i tease him.

"Mhmm, so nothing can change your mind?" he brings his face closer to mine.

"I don't know, but you are very good at persuading, Mr. Grey."

He brings his mouth to mine, sliding his tongue against my bottom lip, biting down. I moan, giving his tongue an entrance. Our tongues fight against one another, but he finally wins as he wraps his arms tighter around me causing my sensitive breasts to run against my dress and against him. Damn it, he wins. I grip the back of his shirt, and try to pull him away but end up melting against him. Fuck, this man is perfect.

I hear a cough. We pull away from each other, and I see Kate and Hannah smirking. I look up at Christian who looks like he just won a prize. I laugh.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"Come to the bathroom with us. We need to pull you two apart before you start having sex on the dance floor." I watch Christian pouts.

"Can you give us one second?" they smirk at Christian, and walk away. I let Christian adjust himself.

"Thank you." he grins. His phone starts to ring. "I'll see you in a minute." He kisses me before I go find Kate and Hannah.

When I walk into the bathroom, they both start talking at once.

"Liar!"

"You shut!" Hannah says proudly. I laugh.

"We are just fucking, that's it."

"Mhmm, the way you two were looking at each other. That was more than just fucking." I groan.

"We will talk about this later. I want to go back to sucking face with my man." she looks at Hannah. "I bet Hannah does too."

"Woah, what? You and Anderson?!"

"He's hot as hell and it's been a while." she smirks. Oh boy.

We touch up our makeup before going back out to the dance floor. Hannah and Kate fixed their boobs while I just shook my head at them. When we get back out, we noticed it had gotten quiet. Everyone is standing in a crowd by the entrance. I notice Sawyer and he is telling everyone to get the fuck back. I look at Kate and Hannah and run over to Sawyer. They are right on my heels.

What I see makes my heart plummet to the ground. Christian is laying on the ground, unconscious. Elliot, Anderson and Sawyer are surrounding him. The crowd seems to get closer and it pisses me off. I take my heels off and start helping Sawyer.

"What the fuck did he just tell you back the fuck up. Better yet, get the fuck out of here!" I shout.

"You don't own this damn place." someone shouts back. I grab that person and throw them over my shoulder. I throw him out the door then look back at the crowd.

"I'm not afraid to kick any of your asses. All of you have ten seconds to get out before me and him start beating the shit out of everyone of you and dragging your asses out."

They all start walking out quickly as I count down. As the last person leaves, I see the owner walk over to us. He looks worried.

"An ambulance is on the way. I'm sorry if this is because of what happened here. I will pay for the medical expenses." Taylor shakes his head.

"It wasn't the club, but thank you." the man nods walking away.

I walk over by Christian and kneel down in front of him. I grab his hand and rub circles on it. I look around at the guys.

"What happened." I whisper.

"I don't know. He was talking on the phone, and then his body tensed up. He then dropped his phone, and passed out." Anderson says.

"I wonder what the call was about."

"I honestly don't know. His phone is damaged so we couldn't look at who called."

"I hope he didn't hit his head to hard." I feel tears run down my cheeks. My poor Christian.

 _He's not-_

Shut the fuck up. He is mine.

I run a hand over Christian's cheek. The girls are comforting the guys by letting them rest their heads on their shoulders while the girls rub their back. Where the fuck is that ambulance?

I move my hand away from Christian's cheek, and notice his eyes start to open. He looks around, looking confused. He rubs his head, groaning in pain.

"What the hell happened?" he asks. I help sit him up. "He touches the back of his head and flinches. "Damn that hurts."

"You took a phone call, and you got upset. You passed out." Elliot says.

I watch as Christian's eyes widen and fill with tears. He gets up fast and runs out of the club. We all look at each other in shock and Taylor runs after him. I hear yelling, and pained screams. All I keep hearing him shout is why. What is he talking about? I look at the others.

"I want to know what's going on. I'm freaking out here!" Elliot says.

We hear the ambulance pull up. Finally, bastards took their damn time didn't they? We quickly walk outside, and we're shocked by what we see. Taylor is carrying Christian in his arms. Christian has passed out again. What's really scaring me is that Taylor is crying.

He walks to the medics and puts Christian on the gurney. They strap him in and put him inside the ambulance. The paramedics tell us which hospital to go to. Taylor says that they will be there soon. More tears fall down Taylor's face. He ignores us and walks back into the club. We follow after him.

We see him sitting in a chair, his face in his hands. He finally looks up, pain across his face.

"What is going on Taylor?" Sawyer asks softly. Taylor shakes his head.

"All of you sit down." he says.

"But why sho-" Elliot starts, but Taylor stops him.

"I said sit the fuck down. Now!" we all quickly find a seat. Taylor stays quiet for a while, but then looks at Elliot. " I called Carrick. He called Christian telling him everything. Grace never came home from work after her shift had ended. He called everywhere, but no one had seen her. The receptionist told him that somebody dropped off something for him earlier that day so he went into the office. Seeing a brown package. When he opened it, he found Grace's wedding ring, her top she was wearing that day, and a note. The same words that were on Mia's." he looks at Elliot. "I'm so sorry Elliot." he whispers.

Elliot stands up quickly knocking the chair over from behind him.

"This some sick joke right?" he asks. "Right!?" he shouts. Taylor looks down. "Let's get to the fucking hospital. I need to be with my dad and brother." he says stomping out of the club.

I look at everyone and notice how hurt they look.

"Sitting here won't make things better. Let's get the fuck up and get to the hospital. Everyone stay together and Taylor get more security." he nods. We all walk out and get into the cars, rushing to the hospital.

I need to talk to this receptionist..


	20. Chapter 21

**Mia**

After the man got finished with me, he brought me down food. How fucking generous is he? A plate of food for a nice fuck. He is just so Damn kind. When I looked at him, I realized that he hasn't shaved in a few days because a thick patch of hair is growing around his mouth. I thought he was ugly before, look at the guy now. I shiver.

I look around the basement and sigh. I have a bucket for when I need to use the bathroom. Whenever I need to bathe they would just use a water hose. I really miss my bathtub. There's no windows, and the only light in here is this light bulb that hangs from the ceiling. I am usually in the dark, he only seems to turn on the light when he comes down. Let's just say my eyesight isn't what it used to be. The worst part about this room is the mattress I sleep on. Knowing what they do to me on it, and having to fall asleep against it makes me feel disgusted.

I am sitting on the mattress, my legs crossed. I am clicking my tongue for some noise in this quiet place. I pull at a piece of string, and hear the door open. The light flickers on, making my eyes hurt. They slowly adjust, and I keep playing with the string. What, the idiots back for round two already? I roll my eyes. I hear the steps creak as usual, but this time something is tumbling down the stairs.

I look up and see a woman laying at the bottom of the stairs. Her hands are tied behind her back, and she has a burlap sack over her head. She's only wearing black pants and a white bra. I can't believe they have taken someone else. I curl up, and move myself to the side. This poor woman is getting worse treatment than I did when I first arrived.

They try getting her to stand, but she whimpers as she puts pressure on her right foot. One of the guys just drags her over to the mattress and throws her on it. He looks at me and gives me a smile that makes my skin crawl.

"It seemed like you needed to me company."

"Yeah, took your dumbasses a couple of years. Sad that you had to drag us here. What? Can't get any so you had to force someone to fuck that tiny dick of your?" I taunt.

"Why you little bitch!" he growls. He goes to smack me, but the other guy grabs his hand.

"You can get her later." he says. "Get the pants off the old broad, and chain her up. Might as well show her the same treatment."

As they guy unbuttons the woman's pants, she puts up a struggle. Her feet kick him in the face, making him fall back and hit his head. He is knocked unconscious. I pull the sack away, and the air leave my lungs.

"Mom?" tears wail in her eyes. I quickly remove the gag from her mouth. "Mom, why are you here!" I say quietly.

"Those creeps grabbed me while I was walking out of the hospital. I can't believe you're here. You are still alive." she starts crying. I grab her face.

"I have missed you so much. We need to get you free before he wakes up. You can't stay here."

"You can't either! You have been suffering for so long baby girl." she chokes.

"If you get free, you can get help. Give me your hands." wow, they used tape this time. They are off their game. It has so many layers though.

It takes me a minute to get all the tape off her wrist. After it's off, she quickly starts unwrapping it from her ankles. When she's does, she tries standing up but hisses in pain. I try to help but she waves me off. She kisses my cheek and hugs me tight.

"I love you so much. I will be back for you, no matter what it takes."

"I love you too, mommy." I choke.

She gets up quickly and hobbles to the stairs. Ignoring the pain, I watch her dart up the stairs.

I can't believe they tried to hurt her. I hope she stays safe. I don't want her pained eyes to be the last thing I see from her.

…..

 **Grace**

That moment when your motherly instincts kicks in and you want to just hold your child? I am skipping that part and getting my baby out of here. I open the door and peek through. I hear a television going and notice a man sitting in a recliner. He has a beer in his hand while he lets out a loud burp. So damn classy. I step out, and close the door. Lucky for me it doesn't squeak. I try and look for a door, and see that it's to my left, near the kitchen. I keep watching the man as I back away. I look behind me, just like Carrick told me to do, and make sure no one is there. I see a phone on the counter and grab it, stuffing it into my pocket. I see something shining out of one of the coat pockets. It's a gun.

I shake my head, and going against the rules of my household, I grab it. I look back and make sure no one is there. I grab their keys and quietly head out. I shut the door and move quick as I can go with my twisted ankle. I notice that they live in the middle of nowhere. Perfect. I groan inwardly. I dart to a bush far from the house and call Carrick.

"Hello?" I hear a choked whisper. Oh my poor husband.

"Honey it's me." I say quickly. I hear talking in the background.

"Grace where are you?"

"I don't know. I need Taylor to track this call." I say looking through the bush.

"Okay baby, stay on the line. Please stay on the line." he whispers.

"When you track us, have an ambulance follow you."

"Why? Are you hurt?" he sounds angry.

"No."

"Then what's-" he stops. "We're on our way." we will be there soon."

I hear cursing. I watch as the two men leave the house and look around. I squat further down. One of the guys is screaming at the other, then pushing him on the ground. He starts telling the man to get up. I watch as they run towards the back of the house. I breathe a sigh of relief.

About an hour later, Carrick tells me that they are pulling up to this dirt road. He says that they will be here in two minutes. I tell him that I have to go, but before I do I hear him shout. I go back to the house quickly, holding the gun tightly to me. I check the living room and see no one there. I get to the door and open it the lights still on, and I hear Mia crying.

She hears footsteps and shouts to leave her alone.

"Baby, it's me." her eyes widen. I put the gun beside the mattress and grab the keys testing each one.

I finally hear a click and know I picked the right one. As I take it off I can see that her ankle is swollen, most likely from infection. I pick up the gun and help her up. I stay behind her as we walk up the stairs, in case she falls back. I walk to the living room and grab the blanket that was on the back of the couch. I wrap it around her naked and bruised body. My little girl shouldn't of had to go through this.

I hear a car pull up. Pulling Mia close to me, I make sure to keep her safe. I take a deep breath as soon as I hear his voice.

"Grace!" Carrick shouts.

"Mom!" I hear Elliot yell.

"Come on baby. Let's get you to the hospital and get you somewhere safe." she gives me a small smile. She looks sad. "It's okay baby. We never gave up on you if that's what you think." I say walking her to the door.

"You didn't?" she asks.

"I will tell you everything once we get you better."

We step outside, but Mia closes her eyes quickly. Being locked in a dark room for years will ruin a person's sight for a while. I hear people gasp. I look up and see Carrick, Elliot, and Sawyer staring at us. They all walk slowly towards Mia. She opens her eyes a little and smiles when she sees Sawyer. He grins and sobs at the same time.

"Please, try not to get kidnapped anymore." he says.

"Yeah, just thought I needed to mix things up a bit." everyone chuckles. She wraps the blanket tighter around her and walks over to Carrick. He wraps his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much baby girl." he whispers.

"I've missed you guys to. Do you know how boring it was without having to hear some stupid joke coming from Elliot or Luke?"

"They didn't break you, did they?" Elliot says, having his turn.

"Christian taught me how to not let anyone break me down." I watch her smile fade. "Where's Christian?" she looks sad.

"Mia, we just found you. Let's get you to the hospital first." Sawyer says. I look at Carrick. He just watches Mia's reaction.

She slowly nods and lets the paramedics help her. We all get into our cars and follow the ambulance. He grabs a shirt from the back and hands it to me. He looks at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry this ever happened to you." he whispers. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't blame yourself sweetheart. Now tell me, what's wrong with my baby boy?" I watch as he looks deep in thought. "You're scaring me Carrie."

"I told him about you, how you went missing. It seemed that it caused him to panic and he passed out. He was standing when it happened and his head hit harder than what some of us thought. He passed out in Taylor's arms when he ran outside of the club they were at. He hasn't woken up since. They-they said that they don't know when or if he is going to wake up due to the part of his brain he took a major hit to it."

"We just got Mia back. I can't lose Christian. If I lose him.." I stop myself from speaking.

"I know." he whispers, grabbing hold of my hand.


	21. Chapter 22

**Taylor**

 _22 years ago_

I was having such an amazing dream. I was back home, and drinking with Ray while we watched the game, arguing over who would win. But some annoying voice had to wake me up.

I look up and see Abby standing over me, she keeps poking me and it's fucking irritating. I slap her hand away and tell her to leave me alone. I curl back under the covers. Then, out of nowhere, she shoves me off the bed. I sit up and glare at her.

"Are you serious? Can't a man sleep?" she looks like she's thinking. Then shrugs.

"Sure, guess I'll just eat your plate of pancakes." she says walking away. Damn it.

I quickly pull on my uniform and jog to the cafeteria. I see Abby laughing at me. I ignore her and dart into the room. I notice Ray and the guys sitting at the table already enjoying their meal. Ray notices me and pats the seat next to me, already having my plate set on the table.

"Your ass sleep long enough?"

"No. I swear, if Abby pushes me out of bed again, I won't hesitate to kick her ass." I grumble.

"Yeah, says the guy who got his ass kicked by me last time." she pats my shoulder. "Good luck with that."

I watch as she walks over to the group of girls at the other table. I roll my eyes. I look over and see Ashton staring at her.

"I swear, if we weren't trying to kick people's asses right now, I would fuck her." Ray looks at him.

"Like that's stopped you before."

"Oh, yeah." him and Ray laugh. I ignore them as I eat the rest of my breakfast, trying not to fall asleep.

Later on, we are back outside training. The Sergeant is being an ass today. Well, more of an ass than usual. He puts us into groups of ten and tells us what we are supposed to do. My ass has to run with those other idiots. Fucking perfect. Some are going to the firing range and other are going to the gym. Many of us are here to patrol the area and to look for the enemy.

There are some us who are in the medical field and help us if we get sick or injured. Only a few of the men and women know how to fly the helicopters, and defuse the bombs. We also have many who are helping for the rescue operations.

Many are being trained inside, working on computers, and being taught how to aid a soldier. But, also, many are out here to help us fight when we are being ambushed. Which has happened several times. Some people have to patrol at night and watch incase we have any company. The fuckers won't give up.

We start at the base and drag our asses out. I look back and see some of the men stopping to catch their breath. I roll my eyes. Haven't we done this before? You always start with a light jog, then a run, going into a sprint. Simple as that. You don't give it your all at the beginning. I make the corner and sprint back to base. Hopefully when the guys finish we can switch. Running is so damn boring.

As I make it back, I see Ray with his arms crossed. He looks like he's holding back a laugh.

"What?"

"I was watching the other guys behind you. Quite amusing."

"You mean quite boring." I grumble.

"Come on, let's go kick each others asses in the ring."

"You can't win Ray." I smirk.

"You still got your ass kicked by a chick."

I glare at him.

"Oh shut up."

We make it to the mat, but see a couple of people standing around it. Ray and I walk over and see Abby bending his arm in an awkward position. The man is cursing. I see Abby bring her face down,and whisper something in his ear. It makes him pissed off even more than he was. He starts squirming but shouts the words 'You fucking bitch'.

"Aww, is than a compliment Blake?" she mocks. I hear people laughing. "Just give up. It will make things a whole lot better for you." she starts twisting his arm a little more.

"Okay!" he shouts.

"Okay what exactly?" she asks.

"I give!"

She lets go of his arm and gets off him. She starts to walk away, but Blake grabs her arm, getting ready to punch, but she blocks him and brings an elbow to his stomach, causing him to fall to the floor. I look at Ray, and he's looking at me.

"At least I'm not the only one who's gotten my ass kicked by her."

"I'm pretty sure she can kick anybody's ass."

Abby talks off her gloves and walks off the mat. Everyone disperses and it gives me and Ray a chance to have our fun. First, we had to drag Blake off the mat.

When I finish kicking Ray's ass, he called me a damn gorilla. I just flipped him off. We head back to the cafeteria for lunch, but I honestly don't feel like eating. I am feeling like shit. I would wonder if I was pregnant, but I'm a guy and haven't gotten laid in two years, and there is no damn way I am jacking off like a hormonal teenage boy who finally figure out how to work his junk.

I walk outside and sit on the bench. I think I'm feeling homesick. I haven't been able to see my family these past few years, only phone calls. It pissed me off that they wouldn't let me go home. Last time I called back home, he told me that mom had been sick and it made me worry. Dad said it was just the flu, but my brain went into overdrive. What if it was more than that, what if she was worse off then what he was telling me?

I put my face in my hands, letting out a deep breath. I get to call them in two weeks, so maybe he will say she's finally better and it was the flu. He said they went to the doctor but some doctors could be wrong. Right? Stop overthinking things Jason.

I feel the bench creak and see Abby looking at me. Her face etched with concern.

"What's wrong? Usually you're stuffing your face right now."

"I'm just not that hungry."

"Seriously Jason, what's wrong?"

"To be honest, I just miss my family."

"I know. I can sometimes hear you in your sleep. You're not alone though. You have family here and we feel what you do." she puts her head on my shoulder. I lay my head on hers and wrap an arm around her waist.

"You are such a bitch at times." she nods. "And you annoy the hell out of me, but you're one of my best friends. Just don't tell Ray I said that."

"Nah, I'm going to tell him." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." she gets up.

"Might as well tell him now." she says, darting into the cafeteria. I groan and walk after her.

Before I make it into the tent, I hear someone pull up. Finally, the guys arrived with the supplies. I turn around and hear a shot fired. A sharp pain goes through my shoulder. I fall to the ground cursing. I watch as three men run towards me. That is not our people.

"We're under attack!" I shout. The three men grab me, but I start to push them off. I watch as one grabs a syringe and pushes it into my neck. I feel my body paralyze and as they throw me onto the back of their truck, I watch everyone running out weapons ready. I watch as Abby eyes widen when she sees me. Ray grabs when she tries to run.

I feel my eyes start to close, then I'm out.

…

I feel something being slammed against my head. I curse in pain.

"Wake up!" Someone snaps.

"I'm up you dick." I snap back. He hits me with what feels like the barrel of a gun. I grit my teeth. Okay, I need to shut up.

The sack that was covering my eyes is pulled off my head. My eyes have to adjust to the bright light coming from above me. I try to move my arms and realized that I'm tied up to each of the arms, and so are my legs. So much for escaping..

When I look up, I only see one man in front of me. Where are the other two? You know what, I don't care. This little man is enough. He doesn't seem to be that tall, maybe around 5'8. He has a tan look to his skin, black hair and brown eyes. What surprised me was his accent. It sounds like he's from America.

"I'm glad you finally decided to wake up." he says walking away and leaning on the wall.

"Well, you kinda gave me no choice."

"That mouth is going to get you into trouble." he says casually. "Or at least the other men and women."

"I swear to fucking god. Don't you push me. Leave them the hell alone."

"I can't do that if they come looking for you. What if they harm my people?" I snort.

"Yeah, okay. Let me guess, you finally figured out where you were from and decided to defend your home. Am I close?" he looks pissed. I guess I was right.

"Don't fuck with me!" he says punching me in the face. Okay, that's going to bruise a bit.

"Also, you realize they won't come for me right?" he looks a little confused. "First of all, they don't know where I am. Second, they honestly don't think you'd do shit. My team knows better. They're not idiots." I say rolling my eyes. He rubs a hand over his face, but stops.

He looks at me over his hands, and gives me a smile that even sends a shiver through my body. This man is freaking me out a bit. I watch him open the door and shout something that I can't understand. I sigh and lean back in my chair. I really hope my team isn't a bunch of idiots.

I watch the two men from earlier walk in. They are much bigger than the little guy and seem to be from this country, Iraq. I start to feel my stomach drop as they pull out knives. Okay, suck it up. If you die, you die. Everyone else is safe.

They use one of the knives to cut my shirt off, and start the torture.

…..

 **Abby**

I watched them take my best friend away. I watched as he couldn't fight back. I heard the pain in his voice as he warned us of the attack. We were able to take the other men down, but we weren't quick enough to save Jason.

I feel weak and helpless. How stupid could I be to just leave him out here by himself. I tried to get a target on one of the tires but they were too quick. Ray wouldn't let me run, wouldn't let me at least try. I know why he did it, but it pissed me off just because Jason is gone.

We are all gathered outside. It's nighttime, and everyone is quiet. Jason was one of the greatest soldiers here,and losing him brings great pain to all of us. The only thing that's holding me together is knowing that he's still alive. They wouldn't have killed him yet, especially knowing that we would try and look for him.

We are holding one of their men in the storage space to ignore the yelling. He is so fucking annoying. We're not even hurting him. Whiney bitch.

When we walk into the storage space, I see the man yanking against the cuffs chained against one of the metal bars. He is shouting profanity at us and saying we will pay. I bend down and grab him by the throat, as Ray and Ashton stand behind me. The man's eyes widen as I squeeze tighter.

"Where are your men located at?" I growl. I loosen my grip and he tries catching his breath. He just stares at me. I tighten my grip again. He starts squirming, then turning blue. I loosen my grip again. "If you don't tell me this time, I won't let go." I whisper menacingly. He takes in a few deep breathes.

"There located twenty minutes North from here. They just fucking paid me. My friend said he would pay me a bunch of money if I helped him with something. I honestly didn't know it was this. We are from America. At least I am." he lays his head back.

This surprised me. Two men from America, one who didn't know what he was doing and one who could be a big part of it. Not what I would have thought about. I look down at him. He looks around the age of seventeen. He doesn't even look like the killing type. I groan inwardly. I look at Ray and Ashton. They have the same look I do.

"You have to convince us to trust you. Will you be able to do that?" he looks worried.

"How could I possibly do that? If I go against them they will most likely kill me. Will you let me talk to my mom in case something happens." he chokes.

"Fine." I groan. I nod for Ashton to get the phone. A few minutes later, he comes walking back with it in his hand. I take it from him. "What's the number?"

Once he tells me, I dial it and let it ring. I put it to the boys ear. He waits, and he has a small smile on his face.

"Hey mom. It's Jacob." pause. "No, I'm perfectly fine, I just wanted to talk to you." another pause. "Yeah, the trips going well." I hear his voice choke up. "No I'm fine just miss you. I will talk to you later on. I love you." he waits a few seconds then nods to me. He starts sobbing.

Ah damn it!" I unlock the cuffs and help him up. I point a finger in his face. "You better not betray us." he nods quickly, tears still running down his face. "Come on, you need to go eat, and we will keep you safe. Okay." he shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry." he puts his face in his hands. "That man had been taken away and I didn't help him. I didn't know what to do."

"You aren't capable of doing anything Jacob. How old are you?" ray asks.

"I'm sixteen."

"Holy shit. You are one tall sixteen year old." Jacob chuckles.

We take him to the cafeteria and let the women take care of him. He's a good kid, just too trusting. Ray, Ashton, and I walk back outside and we hear shouting. We see one of our men carrying a brown package.

"They just drove by and threw it. I don't know what's in it."

"Put it down. We need to have the people check and see if it has any bombs in it." he runs at least a yard away, making sure the box is away from the base. I run into the tent and call for Mason and Nathan to get out here and check it out.

All of us are waiting for them to appear from the darkness. We all are trying not to worry but we can't lose anyone else. We see something moving and watch as Mason and Nathan come into view carrying the box. All of the men and women notice how pale the two look. They tell all of us to gather in the tent.

When we do, Nathan tells us to keep quiet. Mason takes a deep breath and holds up a ripped shirt, soaked in blood. It's one of our shirts. I feel all my breath leave my body.

"In the box was also a tape. We don't know what's on it, but I want all of you to keep quiet till it's over." we nod. He pushes the tape into the vcr and we watch as it appears pitch black at first but then this small man comes into view. Two other men are beside him, two times bigger than him. Jacob points out that he was the friend of his. The small man starts to speak.

"I'm pretty sure that all of you know that we have taken one of your man and now have him held captive. We just thought that it would make us even do to the fact of how you killed many of our people at least a year ago. Only having one of your men isn't enough though. I will manage to have more of you suffer than just this one. Suffer just like we did." he looks over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he would like to say a few words before he loses the chance to say goodbye." he nods for the big guys to walk behind him, and stand at each side.

As the man moves Jason comes into view. We can't stop it, but all of us gasp. Even Mason and Nathan. Jason is tied to a chair, unable to move. His head is down, eyes closed in pain. There is a shot wound on his shoulder and bruises cover his body. I notice that his body has been cut, especially on his chest.

I watch as one of the men kicks his leg, causing Taylor to hiss in pain. He grabs Taylor's hair, pulling his face up so he can face the camera.

"Would you like to say anything." the man who kicked him asks.

"Oh, you fucking bet I would. If I have to die at the hands of two dumbasses I might as well get my words out." we all give a small chuckle. Jason is always such a smartass no matter the situation. We watch Jason look at the camera. "Don't you dare come for me. I know you guys want to save me, but I have a feeling that these two won't let that happen." he rolls his eyes. "Okay, I can say what I want, right?" he looks at the two men.

"Yes, just get it over with before you bleed out you moron."

"Really? I'm the moron?" he grumbles.

"Jason, shut up." I whisper. I wipe away the tears that are sliding down my cheek. Ray wraps his arms around me.

"Okay, anyways, to all of the men and women who I call my family. I want all of you to be safe and always keep close to your families. No matter how much they piss you off, just tell them to shut up and hug it out. Well, your mom might slap you, but still." we laugh.

"Ray, I'm going to miss kicking your ass all the time. I was hoping when all this bullshit was over we could go back to doing what we do. Drinking and fishing. Did I mention that my team still kicks your teams ass?" he looks to the side. "I'm almost done short stuff, calm down." how can he keep us laughing at a time like this?

"Okay Abby, where do I start.." he looks deep in thought. "Just like Ray, you've helped me through everything that I worried about everyday. You held me when I needed someone, because Ray was to manly for that." he mocks. Then men beside him laugh. Jason looks at them. "Hey, you two don't get to laugh." we all can't stop laughing but then fall quiet again.

"Ray knew this, and when Ashton said words that were very inappropriate, I really wanted to kill him. Ray called me a pussy for not telling you sooner, but we were friends. It would ruin our friendship." I look at Ray in confusion. He closes his eyes, like he knows what Jason's next words are. "I love you Abby. Not a very good time to tell you, but these dick heads are kind of fucking things up. I really do. We've known each other for three years, and I've love you for two of them." he then glares at the camera.

"Ashton, I swear to god, if you touch her I will come back as a damn ghost and kick your ass." Ashton grins, shaking his head.

"Okay, I love all of you guys. Wish me luck with dumb and dumber."

"Would you shut up?" on of the guys asks.

"What, do you not like how beautiful my voice is honey?" he winks at him. The vcr stops.

The room stays quiet. No one is able to move after watching that video. He tried to keep us laughing instead of us feeling upset. Jason cared for us more than he cared for himself, telling us to not come for him. He wants us safe.

I'm the first one to get up. I quietly walk outside. The cold wind hits my face, causing my tears to dry quicker.

Why did he have to say that… A man who I was so close to loved me and I didn't find out about it till now. I feel angry. With him. With myself. With the people who captured him. I need to save my best friend, no matter what he said. I walk back into the tent. Everyone is still sitting where they were, emotionless. They see me and pain fills their eyes. I see the sergeant look at me.

"Everyone get the fuck up and stop feeling sorry for yourselves. We are not listening to what Jason has asked us to do. They've taken family away from us, and I want fucking payback. If you don't want to come I will go the hell alone." I look at the sergeant. "Sorry, but I don't give to shits right now." I turn around and hear the sergeant shout.

"Everyone get your asses ready!"


	22. Chapter 23

**Abby**

I run to my bunk and see Gail pulling on her gear. She looks pissed. What the hell is wrong with her? She is being dramatic when she throws her things on. She notices me, and gives me a smile. It doesn't reach her eyes though.

"What's the matter Gail?" I ask, putting my gear on quickly. She ignores me for a moment.

"Nothing." she says as she walks past me. Well then.

Usually when something's wrong with her she comes to me. I don't know what's crawled up her ass, but she needs to put it behind her and get in the game.

I run out of the tent and see everyone gathered around. The sergeant orders us to get into the back of the trucks. I am worried because the noise will warn them. He tells me that we will park back at least a mile, and sneak upon them. I nod.

I take another peek at Gail, and see that she's staring off. I roll my eyes. I may have helped her through her problems, but she is so damn whiney.

She keeps telling me about some guy and how he doesn't notice her. This is why I'm not able to sleep at nights, because all she does is go on and on about all the shit she's going through. What she's going through isn't anything compared to anyone here. Some people have bigger problems than her. Like Jason.

If he is still alive when we get there I'm going to kick his ass. Smarting off to the people who captured you. What a fucking idiot. I huff.

I feel the truck start to move and we're on our way. We go at a slow pace in case anyone pops up. Someone had to stay back with Jacob and keep him safe just to make sure that he doesn't get hurt or taken.

Everyone is keeping a blank face trying to show no emotion, but I watch someone ask Gail a question. She tells them to leave her the fuck alone. We all look at her in shock. Gail is never like this. She is usually so bubbly, whiney, or happy. But she has never been angry. Everyone decides to keep their distance.

We pull up to a random spot and all get out. We start to walk, people who are the snipers stay ahead of the group.

After a few minutes of walking, we spot a building that looks abandoned. We all duck down. The sergeant grabs the binoculars and takes a minute to look around.

"There's a lot of them." he whispers.

"Can you give us an estimate?" I whisper. He lays his forehead on the ground.

"Maybe two hundred."

"Son of a bitch." Ray says.

"How are we going to do this?" someone asks from behind us.

"At the doors entering the building, are at least twenty men. They knew we were coming."

"Well, Jason did call us dumbasses." I whisper. I see Gail roll her eyes. I'm about to throw her to those guys.

"We need our snipers to take the people at the door out. I need you all to move into several spots so they don't know where it's coming from. I need others to cover each sniper." sergeant orders.

We all take our places. I crawl by the man, as he gets the sniper ready. He looks through the scope, taking a deep breath, then shoots. A man goes down. The thing I like about snipers is that most are silent.

All the men by the door start looking around. They go to hide, but many more are taken down. One man's starts shooting randomly around himself, until he's taken out. I watch as the last man runs inside.

We hear the sergeant through our radios. He tells us not to move until he tells us to.

We watch a group of men walk through the doors. They have vests on. That's not going to stop us.

"Snipers, now!" the Sergeant orders. The men start falling down like rag dolls. "Everyone go! Block the doors, and keep yourselves covered. Snipers, keep your eyes on the roof!" sergeant orders to all of us.

We quickly fall out, and make it to the front of the building. A man falls from the building, and lands behind me. Damn it, can they keep them from at least not trying to fall on us? I shake my head in aggravation.

I wave my protection forward and we open the doors. I keep my gun up, making sure to check all areas. Ray is to my left, Ashton to my right. Gail is covering my back with Zack. Before we make it around the corner, I hear a shot being fired. I realized that it came behind me.

I look behind me and everyone is glaring at Gail.

"What the fuck Gail!" Ray snaps. She shrugs.

"I thought I saw something."

She just gave us away. I hear multiple footsteps heading our way. I tell everyone to hide. I'm going to kick Gail's ass. I shake my head in anger. I peek up from behind the steel edge, and see at least fifteen men standing close to my area.

I put my gun on silent and take aim at the closest one to me. He falls. I see Ray and Ashton in the corner behind a door. They are looking out, and do the same. They forgot to put their guns on silent, and the sound of gun shots ring in the room. There's seven men left and they stick by each other and take fire at the door Ashton and Ray are behind.

I hear someone cry out. Damn it. One of the guys walks over to the door, a smug smile covering his face. I grit my teeth. I see Gail looking bored behind a few barrels. What the hell! I shoot the man walking towards where Ray and Ashton are hiding. I look over and see Ray holding a hand over Ashton's stomach. Ashton's face is contorted in a mask of pain.

I look up and see the men looking over at my area. I fire quickly, not even bothering to take aim, and take three down. The other two grab me, as I try to reload. Before I try and fight them off, I feel one release me and the other goes to fire at my side until I bring my fist to his face, hearing something crack. Fucker.

He falls to the ground, passing out. I look over and see the sergeant putting his gun down.

"Thanks." he nods, and walks over to where Ray and Ashton are. When we reach them, I see that Ray threw off his jacket and pressed it against Ashton's stomach. He looks up at us.

"Instead of fucking standing there, go get the men to get him back to the base!" the sergeant runs out, heading outside.

I look down at Ashton and smile at him sadly. He starts choking but smirks at us. I grab his hand.

"You realize you're going to be okay right?" I tell him.

"Yeah, I know. Stay positive!" he chuckles. Ray rolls his eyes.

"You're just like Jason man. A smartass." Ray mutters.

"Aww, thanks." he mutters.

Our guys gather in here and help Ashton stand, then one of the guys carry him out, calling him a fatass. We laugh.

"Okay, we need to check rooms. Three men to each room. Stick together."

As we separate into groups we listen through the doors and make sure if we can make any noises out. We also knock at each door, letting the person think that it could be one of their allies.

As me, Ray, and Gail make it through the area, we get a call through our radio, telling us to meet them at the end of the hall. We walk out of the room and see five of our men gathered at the place we were told to meet. We rush over and hear voices behind the door.

"What's going on?" I whisper.

"The voices on the other side, they are the voices of the men on the video." Andrew holds up a tape recorder, and presses play. He was right. He was smart to bring that.

"Are you guys ready?" I whisper. "I don't know what we will see on the other side. Just keep yourselves together." they all nod.

I take a deep breath and kick the door in. I see the two big men around what I think is Jason. One is holding a knife to his throat. He looks back at me, and I pull the trigger, putting the bullet through his head. Ray gets the next man, who tries to bring his gun to me. I hear another gun go off from my right. Then another from the left.

I look at Ray, and see that he is still holding his gun up. His eyes widen. I look at him confused.

"Ray, what's wrong? Guys, check on Jason." I snap. They are all staring at me. "What!" I shout. I look over and see Jason look up.

"Abby.." Ray says quietly. I feel my legs fall beneath me, and I crash to the ground. They all run over to me, except for a few who are helping Jason. He's still alive. We made it. I feel someone hold my face. I look up and see Ray. I smile.

"He's going to be okay." Ray looks upset. "What's wrong?" I watch Ray grab Andrew's jacket.

"How can you not feel it, Abby?" he whispers, holding the jacket to my chest. I frown. "You've been shot in the chest."

"I don't know. Is that bad?" he picks me up and carries me out of the room. The men and women follow us.

"It's not good Abby. We need to get you seen. I just don't know if you, Jason, or Ashton will pull through. I'm being honest with you because I don't want to give you false hope."

"I understand." I say. I feel myself getting tired and lay my head against Ray's chest. My eyes start to close.

"Keep your eyes open. Come on, talk to me." Ray orders. I feel cold air hit my face letting me know we're outside.

"About what?" I yawn.

"What do you think about what Jason said?" he asks. I smile.

"I love that bastard as well. Why did he have to tell me on the brink of death?"

"He was scared. I understood where he was coming from. He just didn't want to lose you."

"I wouldn't have minded be in love with my best friend." I mumble. I feel us pulling out and driving back quickly to base.

"I know. I guess he wanted to tell you before something happened to him." he sighs. "Now it looks like you two will have a lifetime together in the afterlife, but I pray that we don't have to come to that."

"You won't." I feel myself drifting.

"Come on Abby. Don't leave us." I hear Ray whisper.

I won't leave. I can't leave. Not when I finally have Jason back. But how can I keep from leaving them. From leaving myself.

Darkness finally takes over.

…

Pain shoots through me. Son of a bitch, I'm hurting. I don't want to move. Yeah.. I'm not going to move. The pain is radiating all the way from my chest to my head. I feel myself fall back asleep.

I bring myself to wake up, even though the pain is more irritating than painful. I slightly open my eyes and notice that it's dark. I feel how tight my chest is, and run my hand down to it and feel a bandage wrapped around me. Wait.. Where's my shirt? As long as my tits aren't on show it should be fine.

I feel a hand in mine, and look over. My breath catches in my throat. Jason is laying his head on my bunk while sitting in a wheelchair.

I look him over. Both of his legs are in casts, and his left arm is in a sling. His whole upper body is bandaged as well as his shoulder. He looks so broken. Wait. Why is he in here!? He needs to be laying down. This is pissing me off a bit.

I squeeze his hand tightly. He starts to stir. He takes his hand away from mine and runs it through his hair, yawning.

He brings his hand back to mine and starts to close his eyes again.

"You need to go lay down." I whisper. Okay, my throat is drier than I thought. I look over and see that I have an IV. What the hell.

Jason's head shoots up, and his eyes widen. His tense form finally relaxes.

"Thank god. You're finally awake." he says, holding my hand tighter.

"You need to be resting. God, you are so stubborn." I say annoyed. He smiles.

"Oh, I missed your bitchiness these last couple of days. I've been in bed enough. I got bored, and I was worried when you wouldn't wake up."

"How long have I been out?"

"Over a week." my eyes widen.

"Are you fucking serious? What have I missed?" he tells me to calm down or I'll get sick. I glare at him. "I want to finish what those fuckers were doing. Did you really have to smart off to them!?" I shout.

"I thought I was going to be a goner. Can't a guy have a little fun?" he grins innocently. I roll my eyes.

"And you say I'm stubborn." I mutter.

"You very much are." he smirks.

Something pops into my mind. I don't care if my my head and chest are killing me, I sit up slowly.

"Goddammit, do you ever listen?" he snaps at me. I grab the back of his neck.

"You should know that I don't." I bring my lips down to his. He is surprised, but after a few seconds he kisses me back. His hand slips out of my hand and wraps around my waist. He runs his tongue along my lips, asking for entrance. He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue against mine. We stop when we here a cough. I look over and see Ray. He has a grin across his face.

"Fucking finally!" he shouts. I hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, great wake up call." I say.

"Broken legs and a awkward boner. Yeah, just great." Jason mutters. Ray and I laugh. Pain shoots through my head. I put my head in my hands and groan. "What's wrong?" Jason asks.

"Just a headache." I mumble.

"I'll go get the nurse to give you painkillers." Ray says, walking out. Before he can walk away, I have to ask.

"How's Anderson?" the both of them roll their eyes.

"He is trying to do stupid shit when he should be resting, just like this idiot." Ray looks at Jason. Jason just shrugs. "I will get the nurse." I guess he saw the look of pain on my face. At least I know everyone's okay.

I take a few deep breaths then look up. Jason is looking at me with a worried look on his face. I bring his lips back to mine causing him to moan into my mouth. I pull away from him.

"Okay, I'm about to rip these Damn casts off and fuck the hell out of you." I chuckle.

"You'll be fine."

"I've been waiting two years for this. I don't want to hear it." he pouts. I smile.

"I love you too, Jason." I watch his ears perk up.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" he asks, trying to make sure he heard right. I grin.

"Since we're not trying to be assassinated, now's a good time to say it. I do love you, you smartass of a man." he shows me a beautiful smile.

"You know I already love you." he says, kissing me again. It's soft, and sweet.

I pull away and notice Gail standing at the opening of the tent. Her mouth is open. I see hatred in her eyes, and her hands are shaking at her sides. I raise an eyebrow at her. She stomps out of the tent. Jason looks back.

"What was that?" I shake my head.

"Nothing." except for a cowardly bitch.

The nurse walks in and gives me a couple of painkillers. She says it will make me tired. Oh great, more sleeping. I tell Jason to go get some rest. He says he's not leaving me.

Before I can chew his ass out, the nurse offers to slide a bunk next to mine so he can stay with me. I thank her. Jason looks smug. Ugh, always getting his way. I'm fine with it though.

She helps him get onto the bunk and helps him get comfortable. Telling us to call her if we need anything, she walks out. Jason grabs my hand.

"I love you."He whispers.

"I love you too. I can't believe you're still alive." he tightens his hold.

"I can't believe you're alive as well. It took them five minutes to bring you back."

"At least we made it."

"Hm, can we say fate?"

"Yeah, let's go with fate." we start laughing, but then groan in pain.

"Yeah, how about we go to sleep." he says.

"Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Abby."


	23. Chapter 24

_4 years later_

 **Abby**

I can't believe it.. I'm marrying the love of my life today. I can't wait to finally see him. Our mothers made us stay separated the whole night and day. Irritating women. We even tried talking on the phone, but when I clean Ray picked up the phone. He laughed as I tried changing my voice and told me that I had to wait. I could hear Jason snapping in the background. So, after that incident, our phones were confiscated.

Our mothers were seriously making this shit serious.

….

When I met Jason's parents, I wasn't able to stop my laughing. They were smartasses just like him, but a little more sarcastic. His dad called him an idiot about the whole kidnapping shit. His mother just rolled her eyes and muttered the word, dumbass, under her breath. They tried to make it funny, even though I knew they were actually scared. The pain flashed in their eyes. Jason was also able to see that his mother was perfectly fine. I told him it was just the thought being away from her when she's sick.

Oh, it was even funnier when Jason met my parents. Jason was sweating bullets. He was afraid they wouldn't like him. Oh, but they did. They just tortured him for a bit. I had to keep from laughing for at least an hour before they stopped with the whole scaring performance. When we had gotten to my parent's home, they had waited outside the door. They kept a serious look on their faces, with their arms crossed. I looked beside me and watched Jason gulp.

I looked at them and watched mom talk to dad, who had to hold back a smile. I patted Jason on the knee and told him it to be fine.

"Bullshit. It looks like they want to kill me. Look at them, your dad is fucking huge and could beat the living shit out of me. You're mom is tiny but looks like she can take my ass down." he panicked. "I'm seriously getting sick of getting my ass kicked."

"Well, they were both in the army." I smirked at him.

"Yeah.. How about we come back later." I grab his thigh.

"Calm down. You will do great."

"Would you move your hand? I don't want to have a boner in front of your parents." I feel him relax though. "Okay, let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" I open the door and get out of the car. I grab the wheelchair from the back and put it in front of him. I'm thankful that they let us come home for a few When I look over, I see Jason still sitting in the passenger's seat. I look down. "You coming?"

"Um, yeah.." he opens the door and lifts himself into the chair. "Please don't let him kill me." he whispers. I laugh.

As I walk to my parents, he wheels himself up. They both glare at Taylor as we walk forward. "I can't look like a pussy in front of them." he sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "I need them to like me."

I look down at him. I don't deserve a man like him. He's too perfect. I grab his hand. "They will baby."

We walk up to the front steps and make it to the front of my parents. They both stare at Jason. I notice him fight back a laugh. His lips tighten. I elbow his arm that's not in a sling. Soon that will be gone. I hear him cough to hide a laugh. I look at him in shock. I guess I was able to calm him down.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Larson." he says, holding back his hand. They ignore it and just look at him. He looks at me. "Do I have something on my face?" he whispers. Look at my parents. They look a bit shocked. Yeah.. Jason can do that to you.

"Well, foods getting cold. Let's get inside." my mom says, them both turning around and walking up the stairs. Fuck. I forgot about the stairs.

I try to help Jason up, but he waves me off.

"Would you stop being so stubborn?" I snap.

"Please, Abby, I'm so sick of people helping me." he sighs. I shake my head.

"Fine, but I am getting your wheelchair. Your ass better not whine when you slip." he just grins.

"Oh, trust me, these painkillers are making me keeping my shit together." he grins. I laugh.

He pulls himself on one of the steps and uses his one arm to pull himself up each one. He makes it to the last one, have the wheelchair waiting for him. He pulls himself into the chair.

"You know the good thing about constantly working your ass off, it doesn't take shit to do stuff." he grins. I just shake my head. When I look up, I see my parents looking through the window. They are gaping. I smirk at them.

We go into the house and make our way to the dining room. Mom is putting out plates and the silverware. Dad is setting up a spot up for Jason. Jason wheels is way into the kitchen. Where is he going?

"I really like him." dad tells me quietly.

"I knew you would."

"I didn't know he would be like that after going through an experience like that." he shakes his head. "Your mother and I didn't even suffer like that. How's he holding up?"

"He is having nightmares, but they change at times. Some are about the torture and others are about him seeing me being shot and not waking up." I wipe away the tear that started to fall.

"I won't say that they will stop, but maybe if you're there for him, it will help him." I nod.

I look over and see Jason helping mom carrying food out. Well.. He has laid it in his lap. He reaches the table, and sets it down. I see my mom look at dad with a smile. My dad smiles back. As we eat, it's silent for a while. Jason decides to speak and break the silence.

"Okay, it's to quiet at this table." Jason groans. "Abby says you two were in the army." they nod. "Did your wife kick your ass like Abby did me?" my dad glares at mom, while she's laughing.

"He was so easy to take down. It was like taking candy from a baby."

"I let you win." my dad mumbles.

"Whatever makes you feel better, honey." she kisses his cheek. Wow, I didn't know she was stronger than dad. I guess that's where I got it from.

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" my dad asks, his voice serious. Jason smiles.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jason asks. My dad narrows his eyes, while me and mom looks at him confused.

"Of course I do." my dad looks pissed. Jason what did you do.. You are messing with the bull.

"Well, I've known Abby for three years and loved her for two. I want her to be in my life. She saved me when I told everyone to stay their asses away. She risked her life, and almost died for me. I don't want to lose a chance of losing a woman like this. One day I'm hoping to marry her and make her my wife." he looks at me as he says the last part.

His eyes are full of so much love, that I feel like I need to cry. I love this man so much, and he loves me. I look up at my parents, but Jason doesn't stop staring at me. My mom is grinning while my dad is giving Jason a small smile.

"Okay, this was fun." dad says clapping his hands together. Jason looks up and smirks at my parents.

"Did I pass the test?"

"Most definitely." mom says cheerfully.

I look at Jason and see him smile, but pain fills his eyes. I look at him and take his hand. He flinches.

"I think I need my pain medication." he whispers. I frown.

"Do you need me to run back to your parents place?"

"I'll be fine." he says quietly.

"I need to change your bandages, it's fine if we leave." he shakes his head.

"Just a few more minutes." I nod, still worried.

"What's wrong?" mom asks.

"It's nothing." Jason says. I glare at him.

"His pain medication has worn off, and he's in pain. His stubborn ass won't let me get him home to get his medicine or change his bandages." I grumble.

"Come on Jason. I have something you can take for the pain and I'll take care of your bandages."

"Mom was one of the doctors during her time." I explain to him. He nods.

"Follow me."

I push him through the house so he doesn't have to move much. I take him into the back room where mom keeps the medical supplies.

When we get into the room, mom is already sitting in her chair, gauze and a bottle of pain medication and a bottle of medicine for his scars. I push him over to mom. He looks nervous. I help him unbutton his shirt and pull it off of him. The bruises are finally fading, the ones that were on his face were a little worse so it's taking time for them. My parents didn't bring it up though.

My mom gives him two pills and a cup of water. He looks at them for a minute but takes them quickly. She tells him to scoot up a little so that she can start unwrapping the gauze around his tossed and chest. He grabs her wrist though and looks at me.

"Please leave." he whispers. I am shocked.

"Don't fight with me Abby. I don't want you to see this." he looks down.

"It won't change what I think about you Jason." I tell him.

"Sweetheart, you need to leave. He doesn't need to be upset." I walk out of the room feeling defeated. I close the door behind me and notice dad looking at me.

"He didn't want me in there." I choke.

"He doesn't want you to see how weak he is baby. Don't think he doesn't want you there for him. He feels like he is damaged right now. It's because he is."

I hear mom gasp. Dad and I lean close to the door. I hear mom sob.

"Please don't." Jason begs.

"How can I not honey. How could someone be so heartless?" mom chokes.

"I'm alive, at least. There is no reason for you to be sad for me."

"How could you piss those assholes off? Abby told me everything, do you know how much I want to beat your ass?" I hear him laugh, then groan.

"Wow, now I know where Abby gets the attitude from. I'm going to have gray hair before I'm thirty when I marry her. She chuckles.

"Oh, sweetie, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Trust me, I do. I'm grateful that I get to go through what your husband gets to go through." it gets quiet. "Damn it! Why does it have to be so tight?"

"Stop being a little bitch and let me get you fixed."

Dad and I hold back our laughs. Poor Jason. I hope he won't hide from me, but it must be serious if it made my mom cry.

…

It has been a long day as all the girls start preparing me for my day. Both of our moms are making sure everything's in order outside. We decided to have the wedding on the beach. We are having during the fall, making sure it's not too hot for the guest. All of the men and women came back for this special day.

I have two bridesmaids and my maid of honor. Rachel and Katie are my bridesmaids and Stacy is my maid of honor. Jason picked Ray as his best man and the other groomsmen are Ashton and the sergeant.

When mine and Jason's mom comes back they gasp. I'm wearing a lace gown, no straps. I made sure it hugged my body in certain places, but not a mermaid dress. I am not wearing shoes since I am walking through the sand. My toes are painted a light blue. My hair is in a French braid, with a blue pin in it. My something old that Jason's mom gave me. My something new is the teardrop earrings that my mom gave me.

Everyone started crying, causing me to start crying. But the girls snapped at me telling me that I'm ruining my makeup. That made me laugh. I heard the door open and watched my dad walk in. He looks at me his eyes filling with tears. I put my hand up.

"Don't cry, because if you do I will too." he wipes his eyes laughing.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl. I can't believe how you've grown. This man would do anything possible just to keep you safe. I'm so thankful that you have him and that he has you." he pulls me into a hug. "It's finally my day where I have to give you away."

"You will always be the main man in my life." he snorts, causing me to laugh.

"We will give you a few minutes to yourself. Be ready in ten or we will have to stop Jason from busting these doors down and pulling you down that aisle." I grin.

They leave, and close the door behind them. I walk in front of the mirror. I actually feel beautiful. I spin in a circle and watch my dress flow with me. I grin. I've never been so excited in my life. I am going to be married to the love of my life today. Mrs. Abigail Rayne Taylor. I love it.

While I look at my engagement ring, I hear the wood creak behind me. I look up and in the mirror.. Son of a bitch. I feel a rag cover my mouth. I try to fight but already feel myself fading..

….

 **Taylor**

I am pacing my room, trying to calm down. I need to see her. I miss her voice and it's barely been twenty four hours. That woman has me by the balls..

I hear the door click and see Ray walk in. He's grinning at me. I want to punch him in the face. Asshole likes me being irritated.

"She looks beautiful."

"So you get to see her but I can't?!"

"It's the rules. Come on though, you need to be at the end of that aisle." before Ray can finish the words, I zoom out of the room. He follows me and when we reach the aisle I already see the sergeant and Ashton waiting at the end in line. The pastor is also waiting. I look around and see the guest all sitting and they turn and watch me. I see all the guys smirking at me. Asses.

I take my place at the end and talk to the pastor about vows again. He is laughing at how worried I sound. What? I just want it to be perfect.

I turn around and ask Ray about the rings, checking everything. He nods, the rolls his eyes.

"Would you calm down?" he says. "Everything is going to be perfect." I take a deep breath.

"Thanks Ray." he's about to say something until we hear shouting.

I look down the aisle and see the bridesmaids, mine and Abby's mom and dad running towards me. Panic is in their eyes. I feel my stomach drop. I don't like the look on their faces.

"What's wrong." I already have a feeling that I know though..

"She's gone Jason. We can't find her!" her mom sobs.

Before anyone can say anything else, I run to her room. I slam the door open and look around her room. My whole body aches as soon as I see her dress laying across the chair. I walk to the table, noticing a note. I bring myself to read it.

 _I can't do it Jason. I can't find myself marrying you. I thought you were the love of my life but, instead, there has been someone else. I've been seeing him for a year and we have grown close. Don't bother looking for me. Tell my parents that I don't have the heart to see them again. I know they wanted me to be with you. I felt like I was being forced into something I didn't want. Bye Jason._

 _-Abby-_

I feel tears run down my cheeks. I put the note back down and walk over to the chair with her wedding dress on it. I pick it up, and sit down. I bet she looked beautiful. More beautiful than she already was. I feel eyes on me. I just close my eyes, running my fingers against the fabric of the dress. Lace. That makes me smile. She knew how much I loved lace. Maybe someone forced her to pick this dress.

I hear footsteps coming near me. I open my eyes and look over. Ray is looking at me.

"She left me." I whisper.

"I'm so sorry Jason."

"It's my fault. She didn't even want to marry me." I choke.

"How could my daughter do this. She felt forced? She found someone else? I can't believe this." her mom sobs. I just shake my head.

" I can't believe she didn't love me.." I whisper. I get up and leave the room.

I guess it's time to lose myself in a bottle of alcohol..

…

 _2 years later_

I walk through the grocery store and start grabbing things for the house. I'm so damn annoyed right now. This fucker at work is trying to push me and if he doesn't stop in going to kick his ass.

I walk through the store and feel myself yawn. These night shifts are kicking my ass. Ray and Ashton are working the night shift tonight while I get some rest today.

After I pick my shit up for the house, I am going to fall in that Damn bed of mine and sleep the whole day away. Hopefully I put the groceries away before I do, or Ray and Ashton would kick my ass.

As my mind drifts off, I didn't realize I was in the middle of the aisle. My buggy runs into someone else's. I run a hand over my face. Great. Now I feel like a dick.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I open my eyes and notice this beautiful blonde woman standing in front of me.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going either." she smiles. I reach my hand out.

"My names Jason." she's smiles, taking my hand.

"Gail."


	24. Chapter 25

**Taylor**

Gail and I are sitting in the living room of our place in Christian's home. I don't know if I'm pissed, sad, or furious. I know I'm fucking confused on why she didn't tell me!

"So you're telling me that you're the Gail Jones who helped get me out of that hell hole?" She nod. "Why do you decide to finally tell me this shit now?" I snap.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. You also didn't notice me in the store so I didn't want you to like me just because I helped save you." she explains.

"We have been married for ten years and you didn't even fucking tell me this secret!" I shout. She just rolls her eyes.

"Calm down Jason. It's not like it changes anything between us." she says leaning back on the couch.

I glare at her. Back and forth she watches me. I can't stop pacing. I decided that I'm fucking furious. Wasn't she Abby's friend? Abby told me about her, but didn't go into depth. How can I trust the woman in front of me.

I stop in front of her.

"Weren't you Abby's friend?" I watch as anger flashes through her eyes, but vanishes as soon as it comes.

"Not really. I honestly didn't really know her." I honestly don't know if I can trust her.

I go into our bedroom and grab my suitcase. I start throwing my suits, pants, shirts, and a bunch of other things into it. Gail stomps through the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks shocked.

"Getting the fuck out of here. I need time to think." I pick up my suitcase and walk out of the room, past her. I head outside and climb into the SUV. I throw my suitcase into the back and speed off to Escala.

I grab my phone and dial Ray. It rings once and his voice falls through.

"Hey Jason." Ray says in a cheery voice.

"Hey." I sigh. He pauses.

"What's wrong?" he asks quickly.

"Do you remember the Gail Jones back at the base while we were being deployed?"

"Shit Jason.. That's been years."

"The woman who helped save me besides Abby. At least the woman who came into the building." I explain.

The lines quiet for a minute. "Oh! I know who you are talking about! Wasn't she Abby's friend?" he says the last sentence quietly.

"Doesn't seem like it." I mutter.

"What do you mean?"

"I just found out I'm married to her."

"How did you not find out earlier?"

"I honestly didn't know who she was. I never payed attention to her those days. I was too focused on Abby."

"Well, how'd you take the news?" he sounds curious.

"Not good. I can't trust her Ray. I am staying at Christian's other place. Christian was confused as hell when he found out. He hasn't seen her background check, but the way she said something is making him nervous being around her. I'm starting to feel the same."

"I am glad you're keeping your distance. I can't seem to trust that woman either at the moment." I hear someone in the background. "Ashton, would you shut the fuck up?" I laugh. "Anyways, let's get away from the non trusting woman and to something else. How's the Grey family. How's the job?"

Shit. He doesn't know that Grey hired his daughter. I hold back a laugh. This is going to be entertaining. I'll just wait till the end.

"It's been bad Ray. Real bad."

"Shit, what's going on?"

"Grace was kidnapped." before I could finish Ray cuts me off.

"Who the fuck did it!?" he shouts.

"We know one is Jack Hyde, but the other we don't know. Grace took one of the men down, so she was able to escape."

"Wait, Grace Grey? The most innocent woman on the face of the earth." Ray asks.

"Exactly. She was carrying a gun, and she saved Mia." I thought he hung up on me until he finally speaks.

"They finally found her? Especially after all these years?" he says practically shouting with excitement.

"I know."

Ray, Ashton, and me have grown close to the Grey's ever since I started working for them. Ray and Ashton met Christian and picked on him for being so much of a pussy. Christian changed their minds by kicking there asses in the gym. I might have forgotten to tell them about his training with Clyde. I laughed so fucking hard when they just sat there and stared at him in shock. I remember the day Christian took my ass down. He took military men down. Men who can easily kill anyone, and have killed people by their bare hands. Sadly, Christian's ass took us down. He's built like us so I kind of understand.. No I fucking can't. I need to workout with Clyde.

How we met all the Grey family is when Christian had to find out about Mia. All of us stayed at the Grey's until they needed time to themselves. Luke and Christian were the worst of them all. I know that Luke was Mia's best friend for years and he was so pissed about Ethan then upset about Mia disappearing. Christian lost his little sister, the little girl he always promised to protect. He was so excited to be an uncle, but it was taken away from him just like she was.

It's been a messed up couple of years.

"I bet Luke and Christian are happy."

"She hugged Luke as soon as she saw him. She's strong Ray. She didn't let them break her."

"How happy is Christian?" he chuckles. I run a hand over my hand. I can't tell him. Christian is like a son to all of us. "Jason?"

"He doesn't know."

"What the fuck Jason, why!? Mia was his number one priority. He needs to know." he snaps.

"He can't right now."

"Why the hell not?"

He better not freak out..

"Remember how I told you about Grace being kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

"Carrick called Christian, panicking, and told him what happened. It made Christian go into shock at the club and pass out. He hit his head pretty hard." I really don't want to say the rest.

"You're not telling me something Jason."

"He busted his head pretty hard, but when he woke up he broke, Ray, and just ran out into the streets. I ran after him, and he kept shouting and crying. He wouldn't tell me what happened. He started throwing up, and he started choking out his words saying that Grace was kidnapped. Saying she's gone. He looked at me Ray. Asking me why. I couldn't stand seeing him broken all over again. He passed out again, and fell against me."

"Fuck, is he okay?" He is trying to be strong, but I hear the pain in his voice.

"He's in a coma. That's why he's not able to find out about Mia."

"Christian's in a coma?" Ashton gets on the phone.

"Yeah man." I say quietly.

"We're getting our bags packed. We'll be there soon." before he can hang up I stop him.

"Get Ray on the phone."

"He's trying to calm down, and throwing shit in a suitcase."

"Please Ashton." I hear shuffling.

"What, I need to get packed." he says.

"Before you get here, I need to tell you something." I say slowly. This will be fun.

"What?"

"Ana is working for Christian." silence. Silence. Silence. "Um, Ray?"

"Okay.. Is that it?" he says trying to sound cheery. I laugh.

"Let's just say that the pain in his eyes was almost gone. Ana seems really happy." he groans.

"Fine. It's just the last guy she dated.."

"He was a dick, but she didn't really care for him. I can see that these two are actually trying to get past everything just to be together."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I get it. At least I know Christian and like him." he grumbles.

"Oh, stop your damn pouting. How are we going to explain things to Ana. You'll know she will have questions."

"Main focus is Christian right now. I will deal with her after."

"Well… she is kind of not leaving his side."

"I will just tell her why we are at the hospital. We are getting packed. See you in a few hours."

I hang up and pull into the underground parking lot at Escala. I grab my suitcase and head towards the elevator. When the doors open. I tap in the code and head up to the penthouse. This elevator is so damn slow, or maybe it's because of the nerves. I need to be at the hospital. Not deal with Gail bullshit. When I think of her, I think of Abby.

I sigh, and walk into the foyer. I go to one of the guest rooms. I put all of my things away and quickly head out. Before I leave, I go to the security room and have the codes changed. I don't want Gail showing up with her bullshit apologies. I'm just not ready to forgive her.

I make it back down and get in the suv. I head back to the hospital, calling Luke and updating him on everything. He is happy about Ray and Ashton coming. He is nervous on how Ana will take it. She has an attitude just like Ray. Luckily she doesn't get much from her mother.

He tells me how Mia is doing. He says she's doing surprisingly great. They had to keep an IV bag on her to keep her hydrated, but they decided to wheel her to Christian's room. Everyone is with him and waiting to see if he wakes up. He never does though. I tell Luke that I will be there in a few minutes.

Once I hang up, I speed to the hospital.


	25. Chapter 26

**Ana**

This has been such a fucked up two days. Grace was kidnapped. Mia was found. Jack Hyde was one of the kidnappers. Christian is in a coma. Christian..

He hasn't woken up in over a week, and that's starting to worry all of us. Even the doctors. He's noticed that Christian's blood pressure is really high, and they can't seem to bring it down. He's in a Goddamn coma. How can he possibly be stressed?

I tell the doctors to explain everything to me, but they're just giving me the same bullshit. I start arguing with them, but Luke has to pull me away before I punch a nurse in that fucking makeup plastered face of hers when she tells me to sit down. Botch how about you sit the hell down.

I run my hands through my hair, something I developed from Christian. I look over and notice Ray, Ashton, and Jason surrounding Christian. Mia and Luke had to leave because she had to get back to her room and be taken care of. Luke didn't want to leave her.

Carrick and Grace had to get back to work but they come to check on him each day. Elliot and Kate left and check up over the phone. Kate's trying to buy that bakery and Elliot's is going to be doing the renovations as soon as she gets the contract. I'm happy for her. Now I just wish I could get my happiness by Christian waking up.

When Ray had gotten here. He brought his friend Ashton with him. I remember Jason said that Ray and him were best friends and were in the army together, I just didn't know how close they were to the Greys, especially Christian.

I realized that when Ray visited, he would go visit them while I was either at school or work. Both Ashton and him. He told me about how they started getting close to Christian when Jason started working for him. They even told me how Christian kicked their asses. I told them how I tried to kick Christian's ass but he took me down too quick. They all laughed.

I was upset how Ray never told me about all of this. He said that Ashton and Jason spent time with me when I was a baby, but when my mom took me away so they never saw me again. I told them to please not mention her.

I started talking about the book Christian was writing, but I don't mention what it's about.

"He told us that he was going to have someone write a book about his life. I can't believe it was you. I think he was terrified when I told him that you were Ray's daughter." Jason says. "Why do you think he tried keeping you two a secret." Jason smirks. I cover my face in my hands to hide my blush.

"I don't like him!" I say quickly. Jason coughs.

"Bullshit." I glare at him.

"I don't." I say look over at Ray.

"Yeah." he snorts. "Says the girl who climbed on Christian's lap just to piss some blonde off who was harassing him." he smirks at me.

"I was being a good friend." I say looking to the side.

"Yeah, okay."

"Would you shut up." I snap.

"Baby girl, I know about you and Christian already." Ray says.

"But we're not dating." I whine.

"Yet.." he chuckles.

"You know I can't dad."

"Yeah Yeah yeah." they all say. I stick my tongue at them.

I lay my head on my crossed arms that are on Christian's Hospital bed. I wish he would wake up. I miss him so much.

Jason told me to stay away from Gail until he could get some answers from her. He knows she is hiding something, but he doesn't know what. It's aggravating the shit out of all four of us.

We decide to go to the cafeteria. I've been here since Christian has been admitted. Everyone has been trying to drag me home, but I just can't leave him. I'm lucky there's a shower in his room and a couch. It hurts my back, but I honestly don't care. I want him to know that someone is here, when he wakes up. If he wakes up.

I shiver at the thought. We finally started to become great friends and the games we play is so fun. I want him to be able to tell me the rest of his story. Showing how broken he looks right now makes me want to finally tell him my story. I want to be honest with him.

We are in the cafe I keep asking questions about Christian.

"Yeah, you really don't like him." Ashton mutters.

"I'm just curious you ass."

"Wow. She has an attitude. Guess she gets that from you." he says looking at Ray. Ray flips him off. I smirk.

"Let's just hurry the hell up so we can ask the doctors about Christian's scans." Jason says Stuffing his mouth.

"Yeah yeah. Calm down you big baby. He is fine." Ashton says. I roll my eyes. These guys act like they're teenagers.

After we finish up our meal, we head back up to Christian's room. As we are in the elevator, I yawn. That causes all of the men around me to complain. I hold my hand up to stop them from talking.

"If I want to stay here with Christian, I will stay here with Christian." I snap. They go back to being quiet. Ashton calls me a bitch. I hold back a laugh.

We step off the elevator and walk down the hall. When we get to Christian's room, I freeze as soon as I see who walks out of Christian's room.

Coming out of his room is Jose. He is walking quickly away. He is wearing blue scrubs, his hair is disheveled, he has a big patch of facial hair, and he is keeping his head down. Why was he in Christian's room?

I look back and see the guys looking as confused as I am.

"Why was Jose here?" Ray asks.

"Son of a bitch." Jason whispers, sprinting to Christian's room. We follow behind him.

When we reach the room, I watch Taylor push Christian on his side as he starts to seize. What the fuck happened? I run out of the room and scream for the doctors and nurses.

They all push us out of the room to get to him quicker. Before they can get us all out though, I watch as his heart monitor flatlines. My eyes widen. As I keep staring, the door is slammed in my face.

I feel someone grab my arm. I look down at the hand around my arm and look up seeing that it is Ray. I see tears in his eyes. I grit my teeth. All that is running through my mind is Jose.

I snap my arm away from Ray's.

"I will be back." I whisper. I feel anger, and I want to cry.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Ray chokes.

"I just need answers."

I walk over to the nurses station and ask if a Jose Rodriguez works here. The nurse looked confused and shook her head.i snapped at her, telling her to fucking keep things under control.

I go searching each floor to see if I can find any sight of Jose. I am asking around to if anyone has seen anyone who looks like Jose but when they say yes it he has already disappeared. Goddammit, I can't believe I lost him. I can't believe I let him even get passed. I'm so fucking Disappointed in myself.

I walk back to Christian's room in defeat. I am so fucking stupid. When I reach the hallway to his room I see everyone in the hallway. Christian's family, Anderson, Hannah, Kate, Luke, Ray, Ashton, and Jason. Everyone is in tears, even the strongest men. When they notice me, they cry harder.

Ray tries to stop me, but I head into Christian's room. I open the door to his then close it. I turn around and feel my heart drop.

Christians lifeless body is lying against the white sheets. There are no more wires hooked up to him and his chest has stopped rising. His pale skin matches the his sheets and there are dark circles underneath his eyes. The only thing that is still the same is his beautiful copper hair.

He is still very gorgeous, no matter what happened. He still looks like the beautiful bastard that I should have fallen in love with. I'm going to miss him so much.

I grab his hand and kiss his palm. I then bring my lips to his one last time. I fall into the chair and sob into my hands.

I wipe away my tears and get up. When I get up I notice something under the bed. I bend down and see that it's a syringe.

Now I know how Jose killed Christian.


	26. Chapter 27

**Anastasia**

It's been four days since the day Christian had passed away. Everyone has stayed quiet, not talking the whole time. Many of us have cried so much that we have nothing left to shed. Mia has been quiet ever since she found out. She hasn't cried or even talked to anyone. Luke has tried to get her to give him some sort of emotion but all she does is stare blankly at a wall. She had been kidnapped for several years and never broke by what they did to her, but after the news of Christian's death, she finally broke. Christian was her rock, just like Mia was his.

Ray, Jason, and Ashton have been staying at Christian's home. They have been taking care off all the animals. I think that is helping them mourn Christian's death. But when they had gotten there, Gail started yelling at Jason, but was shocked to see Ashton and Ray. Jason told her to pack her bags and get the fuck out. She told him that she didn't have to listen to him, it was up to Christian. He screamed at her and threw all of her shit outside, taking the keys of the house from her.

The Grey's gathered at home and called the whole family. They called his grandparents, Anderson, Hannah, Ros and Gwen. Kate was there comforting Elliot and Luke was there comforting Mia. He was bothered about losing his boss and close friend.

Christian was a family man. He respected everyone, and saw that everyone had some good in them. No matter the situation. He may have been the big bad CEO in the office but when he left work and came home, he was such a good man just like he's always been.

Everyone is looking at me with caution. They tiptoe around me and I see the sympathy in their eyes. They don't need to be sympathetic towards me. It was their son, brother, best friend, grandchild and life. I only knew him for a month. Not long like everyone else.

I show no emotion. I've learned to do that along time ago. It's hard not to flinch when I hear his name though. When someone says his name I need to take a minute to gather myself. Ray has tried to tell me that it's okay to cry, but what will crying do? It would only make me feel worse.

Today is going to be a very emotional day. It's the day of Christian's funeral. We made sure to incorporate the things he loved into it. The casket is a dark gray, I thought of his eyes when I first saw it. The thought upset me. Knowing that his eyes were no longer a shade of gray. His favorite flowers, orchids, are spread around the church. Pictures of Christian from a few months after he was adopted up until this year. He never went through a dorky faze, always beautiful.

As everyone gathered in the church, I didn't realize how many were going to be here. I knew his family, Ray, Jason, Ashton, Luke, Anderson, Kate, Hannah, Gwen, and Ros would be here but there is far more than that.

Ray invited many of the men that Christian met during his time spending with the guys. They are men from the fishing trips they took, and others are guys who were in the army with the guys. I didn't know how close Christian was with my father. I then met Welch and Barney. They were apart of his PR team and helped Christian with background checks, tracking and more. They had gotten close during Mia's disappearance.

During the ceremony, many had gotten up to say something about how Christian changed their lives. Grace and Carrick's speech made me have to choke back tears. They said that Christian brought a bigger light into the family, showing them that if he could fight as hard as he could after what he suffered as a child that anyone could. They were right.

After everyone had spoken, Mia had finally decided to get up. She slowly walked up to the casket. The room quiet, everyone's eyes on her. She picks up the latest picture of him. It's the one I took of him. It was when he got back from Taiwan. When we celebrated and he was trying to block his face, but I made him smile by telling him he's to gorgeous to hide. The thought makes me happy for just a moment.

Mia is still holding the picture, and turns around. She never looks at us when she finally decides to speak. Her eyes stay on his picture.

"You know, when I was little, Christian would always beat up whoever messed with me. He made me tell him because he didn't want Elliot to get in trouble if he decided to hurt the person who hurt me. People would mess with him just for being different. I don't know what's wrong with being different. I was too bubbly for my own good, and it annoyed everyone." I see some people pull out tissues. "I hate to bring this up, but when I was kidnapped, the only reason I kept myself together was because Christian. He always told me to never give up. Never let the bad guy win. I never let those men break me." she sighs.

"I wasn't broken when I was in that terrible place, but I'm broken now." she says quietly. "I have lost the person who was supposed to hold me together. When mom saved me, I was so excited to be out. It meant I had gotten to see my family again. I could get to see one of the brothers who took the fall for both me and Elliot. I never had gotten to say my goodbye. After all these years, and I was finally able to get out, I never gotten to say goodbye." she finally decides to look up, and that's when all emotions flood her face. Anger, sadness, jealousy, but not happiness.

"We all have lost a piece of our lives, and we all feel broken right now. Some will be able to live past this but others won't be able to see past it. I know we all will miss him. I have missed him for years." she says, walking over, and placing the picture back. She stands there for a moment, and when she turns around tears are falling down her cheeks. She walks over to Luke and he wraps his arm around her as she finally cries her eyes out.

I feel myself start to get up and I'm dragging my body up to the front of the room. What can a person say who's barely know the other for not that long? I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"To be honest, Christian and I have only known each other for a few weeks. We grew very close in that short amount of time, and he trusted me with everything which made me think that he cared for me. Christian was very difficult when it came to reading his emotions, but I always knew when he was happy. His ears would either perk up or he would try to hide his smile but never managed. Jason, remember the time he spilt water on his pants and it looked like he pissed on himself?" everyone gives a small chuckle. I watch Jason grin at me. "Christian tried to be mad, but laughed about it. I am not great at showing my emotions, but I know that I cared and still care deeply about him. You know when you think someone's perfect?" everyone starts nodding. "Christian wasn't. That's what I loved about him. It made him a real man." I watch Ray give me a painful look. I just maintain a blank expression. "We all will miss him. Some more than others. Maybe one day, the sadness will fade for some of us." I turn around and look back at the picture.

That beautiful smile of his is just so perfect. I wish I could have held him one more time. I wish I could have kissed him one more time. I want to hear his voice right now. I turn back around and walk back to my seat.

The preacher says a few words, making things even harder because it means that it will all become very real as soon as the casket leaves this building. I can't even say it was a beautiful service, because it was just too upsetting.

Ray, Jason, Ashton, Luke, Anderson, and Elliot get up and walk over to the casket. I watch as they all close their eyes and bow their heads. Anderson's lips move, but I can't hear what they're saying. He stops and they all open their eyes and look up. I watch as their chest rise and fall slowly. They look down and grab the handles on the casket, and pick it up.

They walk down the aisle and through the double doors. Everyone rises, and head for the door. I watch the men slide the casket into the.. I can't say it. We all drive to the burial site, watching the car pull up.

Everyone gathers around as they lower the casket into the ground. We say our last goodbyes as they start covering the casket until it's out of sight.

Goodbye Christian…


	27. Chapter 28

**Ana**

Carrick called everyone into the office, due to Christian's will. Christian decided that if something were to happen to him he wanted Ros to have his company. She cried and wanted this not be reality. She couldn't do it without him. I had to calm her down and tell her that Christian wouldn't have given it to her if he didn't think she could do it. That seemed to help.

He gave his homes to the guys and left notes for everyone. He even had one for Mia. He wanted all of his money to be split up between his family and the charities he funded. Carrick puts the list down, and takes off his glasses, and rubs a hand over his face.

He looks at me, and pulls something out of his drawer. It's a small blue box with a note attached to it. He leans over the desk and hands it to me. I take it and run my fingers over the note. I put the blue box on my lap and pull the note out of the envelope. I start to read over it.

 _ **Dear Anastasia,**_

 _ **I can't believe I'm not there to be with you right now. Knowing me, I would be irritated. I wanted to give this to Carrick to hold for me in case chaos broke out again.**_

 _ **If you are reading this, I'm guessing it did. I hope you are safe. The reason for me writing this note to you is not just about why I gave it to Carrick. I wanted you to know how much I care for you and how much you've changed me.**_

 _ **I don't know if you're reading this and we love one another, or we just care for each other. I just knew that one day that I wanted you to be mine. I can be very selfish when it comes to you. I want to give you this item in the blue box just so I will always be with you.**_

 _ **Always think of me.**_

 _ **-Christian-**_

I put the note down and pick up the blue box off my lap. When I open it I see a beautiful oval shaped silver locket. I pick it up and open it. I see a picture of Christian and me. I choke back a sob. Why is he doing this? Even through death, he affects me. Ray wraps his arm around me as I sob into his shoulder.

….

We are hiring extra security. We now know that Jose was the one who killed Christian. Christian's autopsy report came back saying that his blood was clean but I don't believe it. There was an empty syringe by Christian's bed. I wanted someone else to do the autopsy but doing another one on Christian would have torn Grace apart. I can do this without some damn report.

Everyone has their own personal security from now on until we can find the kidnappers and Jose. We had shown all security a picture of Hyde and Jose so they know who to look for and to take down.

I asked Grace and Carrick how Christian knew Jose. They were very confused and said that they didn't even know a Jose. That's when Elliot had to remind them.

When Elliot and Christian were in high school, they hung out with Jose. Elliot and Jose went to parties and had their fun. Christian was staying out of trouble, surprising the whole family at how much he had changed. I know how he changed though.

After a while, Jose met a girl name Samantha at one of the parties. They went out for a few months, Jose falling in love. He thought she felt the same way. Elliot and Jose were downstairs when it happened. Samantha said she had to use the bathroom and Elliot told her where to go. She knew though, because she always came over with Jose.

When she went up the stairs, she didn't go into the hall bathroom. She slipped into Christian's room. Coincidentally, Christian was in his shower and didn't hear the slot, as Elliot calls her, walk in. She pushed back the shower curtains, surprising Christian.

Elliot says that him and Jose went upstairs. They looked everywhere for Samantha but couldn't find her. They saw Christian's bedroom door open, so they walked in. They heard the shower going and the wall hitting. They heard Samantha say 'Calm down baby', and Jose stomped into the bathroom. Elliot said he tried to stop him, but Jose was pissed.

Elliot ran to keep Jose from killing Christian but what he saw pissed him off. Samantha had Christian against the shower wall, terror in his eyes. Her hand was closing in on his chest. Elliot had pulled her away from him and quickly wrapped Christian in a towel. Jose said it was Christian's fault because Samantha said that she only wanted Christian. Elliot just told them to stay out of their fucking lives.

Would Jose really kill Christian over some high school crush? That would be fucking ridiculous. But the Jose I knew was very over dramatic when Kate and I hung out with him. The day I kicked his drunken ass for trying to rape me was the day Kate and I ditched his ass. He called us dozens of times and none of the messages were apologies. He said I wanted it and that I was just waiting for him. Just like the damn Ethan situation, I was into women back then. Fucking dumbass. Why do men have to be so stupid? Maybe I should go back to women.

Realization shows across Grace and Carrick's face. They finally remembered Jose. They said he was constantly coming over to their home, but he was always polite. He respected them. Yeah, that's how Jose pulls you in.

I just need to find out where he is. What is his next move, or was killing Christian the end of his plan?

…..

 **Hyde**

I keep trying to tell him that now is not the right damn time to do things. All over the papers is the news of Grey's death. I roll my eyes. Fucking idiots should never leave a billionaire alone. Especially when there are two people who want him dead. Or maybe even more. No, there's definitely more than just us. The only thing different about us is that we are actually doing what we planned. Fucking pussys don't have the guts to start shit.

I have never liked the fucker from the beginning. From the foster home till now. He made me lose my chance at having a family, at having a real life. The Grey's wanted me, I know they did, but when they saw that little bastard sitting in the corner of the room they just had to have him. I guess they felt so sorry for his pathetic ass.

What made things worse was when he wanted to use our company to publish his damn book. He asked if I had anyone who could type for him. I didn't want to piss Anderson off so I told him yes and slammed the task on Anastasia. Anastasia…

She is such a fine piece of ass. She's not like any of those other girls, she's different. I can't believe I haven't been able to have her make a move on be after all this time. I send signals, but all she did was brush me off. She even had the decency to tell me to back off. That made me want her more. Instead of getting her, Grey did.

The way they looked at each other in the office that day raised my blood pressure. When he stared me down and told me the rules of personal space. I simply told him that Ana was fine with it, but that bitch Hannah had to open her damn mouth. I was about to fire her until Grey told me about my two options.

When they told me about the new boss, I didn't think anything about it. If the boss wanted to meet with me he can call me in. I couldn't fucking believe that, of all people, that bastard was my boss. I had to stop arguing with him because I didn't want to be able to not find a job around here.

For the last few years, my plan has been in place. This other man wanted to get back at Grey as well and told me his reasons. I decided to let him help instead of arguing. The kidnapping of Mia ruined Grey emotionally. He has been looking for her and the only reason I know that is because I am getting updates from Jose.

My plan went all to hell though when we had gotten our hands on Grace Grey. She was able to defend herself against Jose and get both themselves out. She knew what the fuck she was doing when she took my keys, phone, and gun.

This new plan is damn well chaotic, and I don't know if it will work. Maybe if Jose isn't a little whiney bitch like he's been lately then maybe we can actually do this right


	28. Chapter 29

**Ana**

Weeks have passed since his death. We can't seem to get a location on Jose. He is keeping quiet and that's never a good thing. Ray and Ashton haven't went home yet. I think it will be awhile before they do. They're bringing out everyone they know just to find the son of a bitch.

Most of us have been working constantly just to keep from thinking about the situation.

When the media got word of Christian's death, they sent their apologies to us. On the news was Christian's face. We released a statement and gave them a picture they could use. On many talk shows, they mentioned his name, and when mentioned, talked about him the rest of the show. Many were grieving. He was a cold bastard on the outside world, but people still admired him.

At GEH, Ros had to make an announcement about what will happen with GEH as of now. She listened to me and said that she is taking over. She said she just needs to find the right COO before making any changes.

It's hard moving along with our lives but I guess we have to let it happen. All we would like to do is mourn but life hasn't stopped. At SIP, I found out that Christian gave the company over to Anderson. It was hard for him to take but he managed to stay put together.

Well, for me, I am the one who isn't going to be open. I can't cry or scream. I can't show that Christian's death affected me, even though it has. Hannah is my secretary and watches over me. She makes sure that I won't break by myself. It's like she's waiting for the dam to break. I will keep myself together though. I have to, for all of them. I want them to know that one of us can stay strong for everyone.

I wrap my hand around the locket. It's hard to stay strong though. I miss my friend. I have been thinking about his book and wondering if I should finish it for him. Would he want me to, or would he just want to me to forget all about it?

I know he was dedicated to it when he had the time. When he was busy with work or out of town, he would sometimes call me and tell me what else he wanted to add in each section. I would just feel like I would be stealing from him.

I sit in my office and read over manuscripts. I have looked over a few stories that have been sent in. Some are just terrible, and others are good. None of them had caught my attention though.

I am getting irritated with some of them and how there is no common sense to any of this. These stories just look like someone wanted to send them in just because they had gotten bored and wanted to take a chance. Like what the fuck.

I call up to the front desk and tell Hannah that she can go home.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asks.

"These dumbasses don't know understand what a publishing company seems to do."

"Okay, I'm going to go see Mike."

"Have fun babe." I hang up.

Hannah and Anderson have been growing close these past couple of weeks. She has been keeping him from going into a depression and making that he eats. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be making it through this.

We are all gathering at the Grey's home today. We are having dinner tonight and seeing if there are any leads on Jose. We know now that Jack Hyde was one of Mia's and Grace's kidnappers. Mia told us a name and it pissed me off. Jack had Mia all this time. Why? Christian fired him almost three months ago. There was no reason for him to hold a grudge against him.

So many questions and still no answers. All of us are trying to keep safe though. No one has been threatened, and we feel safe for now. We are just upset that we didn't make it to Christian on time.

I get up and walk out of the office. Hannah and Anderson are walking into the elevator as I do, and Hannah holds the doors when she sees me. I walk in, and our CPOs are inside with us. It's a silent ride down as usual. I don't think things will go back to normal for a while.

….

When we reach Grey manor, everyone is here. Even Elena.. I couldn't stop her. The only way I could stop her is if I told the truth about everything. I don't want my parents or Christian's parents being upset. I know they will blame themselves. I would blame myself if I was a parent. But yet, I wouldn't. I would blame the person, because they were the ones who hurt the child. I have been through this over and over again. I could tell them, but it would only cause more pain.

Elena has been comforting Grace, even though she has been in a clear state of depression. Elena is sad and pissed at the pig who did this. I just rolled my eyes. Says the fucking pedophile. Christian and I came to the conclusion on what she was a week before he passed. She used us. She's a monster. I told Christian how she just left me and he was pissed, and upset. He was sad, though, because Elena told him that she was doing what she did so she could save him. It seems like she lied.

Throughout dinner, we don't talk about Christian. It seems that every time we do, someone has to leave the table because they start to cry. We all seem to stay quiet. Someone finally starts to speak and I realize that it's Mia.

"Well, how has everyone been doing?" she asks.

"To be honest, I can look around and see that some of us could be doing better." says Ashton.

"The company is kicking my ass. I don't know how his stubborn ass did it. The new COO is a dumbass. I can't believe I didn't realize it." Ros groans. Gwen rubs her back. We chuckle. "I'm serious. The guy isn't even good at business. What the hell was I thinking."

"Well, it's been hard to think at the moment right now." Grace says.

"Yeah."

"It's easy taking care of his homes. Taking care of the animals is entertaining because most of them hate Ashton." Ray laughs.

"Oh shut the hell up. They just aren't used to me." Ashton mutters stuffing his mouth.

"Hope tried trampling you man." Jason states. He hasn't seen Gail since he kicked her out that day and he's thankful she didn't cause a scene. He didn't want her to make things worse.

Everyone looks over at me. I feel myself looking down.

"What about you Ana? How have you been?" Elliot asks.

"Busy like everyone else." I whisper. I'm so tired, but when I close my eyes all I see is Christian's lifeless body. I don't need them to worry though. There's no reason to.

"But how have you been?" Carrick asks.

"Fine. Absolutely fine." the lie falls out of my mouth smoothly. When the words fall, the locket feels heavy on my neck.

"How's the bakery Kate?" I ask, switching the topic off me. Her face brightens.

"Elliot helped me and the renovations are almost done. The only bad thing is that Elliot won't let me pay him back." she says, glaring at him. He smirks at her.

We all go on talking about what has happened during the last week. Luke and Mia have been visiting the charities Christian donated to. When Elena starts talking I ignored her. I honestly don't care. Someone coughs. I look up and see everyone looking at me.

"Huh?" Elena looks at me.

"Do you want to have a spa day with all of us?" she smiles.

"Are you going to be there?" she nods. "No thanks." everyone looks at me shocked.

"Ana, I know you are upset baby girl but don't be rude. She's trying to be nice."

"She can fuck off for all I care." everyone gapes at me.

"Ana!" Ray snaps.

"I have my reasons for not liking her. I'm tired and honestly don't care about her damn feelings." I bite into my roll.

"What do you mean?" Carrick asks.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I throw my roll on my plate and stand up. "I'm leaving. I will see you all later." Most of them try to stop me, but I ignored them.

When I get up, I see movement out the window. I notice two men trying to hide behind trees. I watch our CPOs as they start walking over to the area, their guns up.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Ray asks.

I can't seem to talk as I see two other men come around and take our CPOs down from behind. The other two men come out from behind the tree and I realize it's Jack and Jose. My eyes widen.

They're coming this way.


	29. Chapter 30

**Ana**

I quickly run to the front door and lock it. I run back and turn off the lights as I go. Everyone is looking at me in shock.

"They're here! Everyone hide, now!" I whisper quickly. Everyone stands up fast and runs to find a hiding spot.

"Who's here Ana?" Ray asks.

"Jack and Jose. He's brought two other men with him. The CPOs are down dad!" his eyes widen.

We hear banging on the door. I push Ray, and tell him to fucking hide. He looks at me for a minute, but nods, running upstairs. They hit the door again and it sounds like a body was thrown at it. Fuck.

I run to the kitchen and climb underneath the sink. I really hope this hiding place is original. I hope everyone is hiding in a very good place. If they get caught I won't be able for them to just take them.

I hear the door slam against the wall, causing the walls to slightly shake. I feel myself tense. I hear footsteps through the has and low whispers. My breathing starts to increase so I cover my hand over my mouth.

"Two of you head upstairs. You check the living room, and back rooms. I have the kitchen and rooms down the halls." I hear Hyde's voice command.

"What do we do when we find them?" a man asks.

"Take them to the living room. I want them all in my sight, and then we will figure out what to do with them even though I already know." my eyes widen. What is he going to do. "Now find them. When you find Anastasia, bring her to me."

"Why the fuck should you get her?" I hear another guy snap.

"I've been waiting almost three years. Don't fuck with me!" I hear Jack growl. "Now go and search."

It then gets quiet, and their footsteps spread out. I hear multiple footsteps stomp up the staircase. I know most of the guys are up there. Please be original. I am praying at the moment.

"If you all don't get your asses out here right now we will shoot you on sight!" I hear Jose's voice shout.

I don't hear anything other than the men trying to find us. They need us alive. Only because Jack wants us to be in his possession. Knowing that we could be Jack's play toy scares the shit out of me. I wanted to keep my emotions at bay, but terror fills my body.

I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. It sounds like more than before. No..

"Let me the fuck go!" It's Mia. She has to go through it all over again.

"Hey baby. Did you miss us?" one of the unknown men asks her.

"Yeah. I missed that tiny dick of yours near me." Mia says sarcastically. I hear her cry out and it's because she was slapped. It echoes through the quiet rooms.

"Don't fucking touch her!" I hear Luke shout.

"Where's everyone else?" Jose asks.

"We don't know."

"Don't fucking lie."

"We honestly don't know!"

"Do I have to get my point across?" Jose snaps.

"Please don't." Mia begs.

I hear more shouting and thumping from the stairs. I peak out from the cabinet and see Ray, Ashton, and Jason being tossed down the stairs.

"Brings back memories." Jason groans.

"Nows not the time to be a smartass Jason." Ray snaps.

They are told to get up and head to the living room. If they can't take them down, then we're completely fucked. I sit quietly in the cabinet waiting for them to find me, but when Jack walks through the kitchen, he never looks under the sink. I feel my body relax. I freeze as soon as I hear screaming from Kate.

"I found them in the garage. I had to do something to make them stop from running." the other unknown man says.

"Jack's going to be fucking pissed about this we weren't supposed to harm any of them until they were all together."

"I just shot the dumbass in the leg."

"We're the dumbasses? Think again you big douche." Elliot.. Please shut up.

"Get the old man into the room and keep him quiet. All of you need to take a fucking seat. If you move you're dead."

I hear all of their footsteps. Their quick besides the sound of a limp and whimper. Oh no, poor Carrick.

"Have you found her?" Jack asks.

"Not yet." Jose says.

"Where the fuck could she be!?" I heard glass crashing against the floor.

"I don't know, but we've checked everywhere Jack." one unknown man says exasperated.

"Maybe she'll come out if we start harming her friends. Let's start with Ray." he whispers. I feel all the air leave my body.

"She might not even be here."

"No, she's here. Her car is parked outside."

"Okay. Let's go get this shit started." says Jose. I hear them walk away. I open the cabinet again and see that it's clear. I crawl out and quietly close the door. I get in a crouch and look over the counter. No wonder they didn't fight back.

Seven men surround them. The couples stay huddled together. I see Ray, Ashton, and Jason glaring at the men surrounding them. Elena is curled up in a ball, crying. I can't blame her. I watch Jose pull Ray off the couch. Ray doesn't fight back. He just closes his eyes. I grit my teeth. Please, don't.

Jose throws Ray on the ground and several men start beating the shit out of him. I see Jason and Ashton going to help him, but guns are pointed at their heads. I can't take this anymore. He is suffering because of me.

I get up and run into the room and pull Jose off my dad. I punch him in the face over and over again, but I'm pulled off of him while shouting profanity at all of the bastards. I know who is holding me back. I remember this fuckers sick touch.

I ignore it though. I watch Jason and Ashton pull dad back onto the couch and help him lay back. I try pulling out of Jack's hold but this fucker knew what position to do that I'm not able to get out of.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I hiss.

"Just wanted to get your attention." Jack turns my face towards his, a smirk on his face. I pull away.

"Well you fucking got me. You can let them go." he shakes his head.

"Not yet. I want your friends and family to see what I've wanted for the last three years." he smiles wickedly at me. I feel my heart stop.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Jason yells.

"I believe she has no choice and so do all of you." Jack chuckles darkly. I look at Mia.

Her eyes are filled with pain. This is what she had to go through for years. The torture of it all. She was strong and brave. If she can do it, I can to. Especially when I had to suffer through this already.

I don't want them to see this. I don't want this in their heads for the rest of their lives. My eyes then turn to Elena. They're full of tears, her hands over her mouth as she looks at me. My eyes then look at Elliot and Kate.

Kate is holding on to Elliot, watching me. She is sobbing into his arm. I hear her begging Jack to not do this. Hannah is beside Anderson. The two are glaring at Jack. Anderson has to hold Hannah from getting off the couch. Ros and Gwen look terrified for me. I am not able to look at the Grey parents. They have suffered so much. They don't need anymore. My eyes then reach the four men who brought me closer to Christian.

Ray, Jason, Ashton, and Luke are trying to keep themselves under control as they watch Jack. Ray looks like he's going to be sick. Ray knows about my history with my mother and husband number three. It's breaking him seeing it happen to me again.

Jack grips my chin tightly and tries pulling my lips to his. I keep trying to pull my head back, but it's pissing him off more. Gripping my hair, he slams his lips to mine. I wiggle against his hold, and pull away. I am able to make out words before he slaps me.

"All of you, close your fucking eyes!" I snap. Everyone does. Ray is sobbing into his hands.

Jack's hand starts sliding up my shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Jack whispers. Oh, I bet you couldn't. Asshole. I tighten my eyes to where it hurts.

When his hand reaches my bra, he starts to unclip it. My jaw clenches. He finishes his task and finds my beast.

"You are as perfect as I'd thought you'd be." he groans. I keep quiet. I won't let him get to me.

I feel his hand travel down my stomach. Sweat is starting to gather on my forehead. He starts unbuttoning my jeans. Just get it over with Jack. Stop the torture please!

Before he can slip his hand into my panties, I hear something and I'm guessing Jack does to because he moves his hand away. Thank goodness. I look at everyone and they look confused as well. Everybody looks at me and sighs in relief. I know the feeling.

Two of the men who surround us go to investigate, but before they can reach the hallway, the front door slams open. The two men are slammed on the ground by what looks like some of the men from Christian's funeral.

Many men come running in with guns in hands.

"Get the fuck on the ground!" I freeze when I hear that voice. I look at the family and there faces are frozen on the doorway.

Standing there is Christian, gun in hand. His shirt is torn and blue jeans are covered in dirt and blood. His hair is disheveled and his face is also covered in dirt. Dark circles are underneath his eyes and it looks like he's lost weight. Too much.

The men who have been holding us hostage have frozen in place. They aren't moving, just keeping their guns on the family. That pisses Christian off.

"I said to get on the fucking ground. You only have three seconds to understand this shit before two dozen men come in here and take you down before I kill each one of you." he snaps.

All seven men drop their guns. Christian glares at Jose. Jose shivers and drops his gun. Christian keeps his eyes on the men, but pulls out his phone. Hitting a number.

"They're unarmed. Follow through." Christian snaps his phone shut. He looks around the room then his eyes stop on Jack and me. He just stares at us.

Christian is alive. How is he alive? Why is he covered in blood and bruises? I can't help but stare at him. He's still so beautiful. There's color to his face, his cheeks are red and his skin is darker. Anger fills his eyes.

"This is going to be like deja vu, Jack. You have two options. You can let her go and safely go to jail, or I can fucking kill you right now." Christian states.

Multiple men come running in, grabbing the men off the ground and hauling them up. Their guns are taken away. Now five army men and Christian surround Jack and me. Guns pointed.

"You better pick fast." Christian growls.

Jack looks around the room and curses.

"You got lucky this time." he whispers against my ear then throws me forward.

I fall on the ground. I feel someone grab me.

"Give her to Ray." Christian orders.

One of the men directs me to Ray. He pulls me in his arms and sobs. I just keep telling him it's okay. I look over and see them all still surrounding Jack. Then all of a sudden, Christian grabs Jack by the collar of his shirt and drags him out. Some of the other men stay in here with us.

"Garrett, what the fuck is going on. How?" Jason asks confused.

"Jason, we were all at the station and we saw Christian at the door. We thought he was dead Jason."

"We all did." Jason says confused. "Did he say anything?"

"He told us to get our asses up and hurry the fuck over to his parents home. He told us about Jack and Jose with the people they were working with. We got here as soon as we could." he runs a hand over his face. "He wants to kill Jack, but I think he rather have him be tortured. He's probably beating the shit out of him right now. The men are beating the shit out of the other guys." he smirks.

"I can't believe he's alive." Mia whispers. "My brothers fucking alive." she sobs. Luke pulls her close. Everyone sobs, but me. I just can't seem to find the emotions to acknowledge what's going on.

The man gives all of us a sad smile. We here screaming coming from Jack, echoing from outside.

"Seems like Jack is getting what he deserves." Garrett says.

"He deserves worse." Ashton snaps.

"Well, since Christian can kick all of our asses, I'm pretty sure he is getting the worst he can get."

"Get him the fuck out of here!" I hear Christian shout. "He doesn't deserve a damn hospital. None of them do!"

I've never heard him so angry before. If it was my family, I would be the same way. It was though, but I wasn't capable of doing anything.

I hear footsteps, and see Christian appear,his knuckles are bruised and covered in blood. Just like his body. Everyone gets up, running over to him. They hug him, but when they do he groans in pain. Everyone turns pale. He shakes his head.

"Just fucking hug me. I haven't seen you in weeks. Just let me have this." he pulls people into his arms. When he sees me he pulls her close. "I can't believe that you were right under my nose the whole damn time. I'm such a terrible brother." he whispers into her hair.

"Oh shut up. We all thought you were dead." she says into his chest.

"I'm so fucking thankful you're not dead. Now your ass can go back to running GEH and I can fire that dumbass." Ros says in relief.

"Wait. Who the fuck was in the casket at the funeral?" Elliot asks.

"Was there even anyone in it?" Anderson asks.

Grace and Carrick ignore them and hug Christian. "It killed us when we thought you were gone." Grace whispers.

"My stubborn ass would never give up. You should know that." Jason snorts.

"Got that right."

"Christian, you need to go to the hospital. Your scars." Grace exclaims.

"I know mom. Just let me see you all for a minute. Being with only those dicks for a few weeks can really put a damper on things."

"Hell Yeah it can." Mia chuckles. Christian shakes his head.

His eyes search the room and then he finds me. He frowns. I'm sitting on the couch, away from everyone. It hurts to see him after all this time. I can't believe he's alive. He is alive. What if this is just a nightmare just like the others. What if this is a dream that is just getting my hopes up?

But what if he's real Ana? What if this is your Christian? I saw him die though. So how could it be my Christian? Is this just some kind of sick joke?

I am pulled out of my inner monologue when I watch Christian kneel in front of me. He looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"You're alive." it's not a question.

"Yes."

"It's not a dream?" he shakes his head. I stand up and look down at him. I glare at him. "Is this some kind of fucking joke!" I shout. The anger I've held back this whole time is finally coming out. "I saw you die. I saw the goddamn monitor. I saw your pale body! If this is your idea of a damn joke, it's disgusting." I shout. Everyone is staring at me in shock, except for Christian.

He stands up slowly, and stands in front of me. Grabbing my arms, he pulls me to him. I try to get out of his grip and push him away, but when his arms wrap around me I just curl into his body. I sob into his arms. He pulls me closer.

"You died."I say in between sobs.

"Please calm down Anastasia. I swear I won't let anything like this happen again."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep." I choke.

"I'm sorry. I won't." he grabs my cheeks. "I've missed you so much baby." I put one of my hands to his.

"I've missed you to. We've all been so broken without you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just happy you're not dead." I choke.

He brings his head down to mine. Kissing my tears away. He then brings his lips to mine. It feels like he's taking the pain of these past few weeks away. Fuck, I've missed him so much.


	30. Chapter 31

_One_

 _Month_

 _Ago_

 **Christian**

I try to open my eyes, but I can't seem to find the strength. My body is limp but I'm able to feel everything. Every touch. Every prick. Every tingle. I can feel the cold wind across my skin. Yet, I can't move.

I can hear voices around me. My family is crying I think.. Why are they crying? They shouldn't be upset. The voices get quiet for a few minutes, but then start again. More tears are being shed, and it's causing me to gain a headache.

I start getting bored with the silence and decide to go over the ideas for my story. I finally remembered things that I wouldn't have thought of if it wasn't for.. Whatever is happening. After figuring out multiple memories, I grow bored again. I start to count backwards from a hundred and when I'm done I then count to a hundred. It's not like I can go for a walk.

As I start counting again, I hear the door open. Finally! I just need to hear a some other noise other than my own. I am guessing there is a chair beside me because it slides across the floor and squeaks when someone sits in it.

"Why is it that something always has to keep me from seeing you." she sighs. Mia? Am I dead? How is she here? "It's been terrible ever since they'd taken me. I am not going to go into any detail but I want you to know that I never gave up Christian. I always remembered the words you told me. Telling me to never let the enemy win, or break me. I never let them do that to me." she whispers. I feel her grab my hand.

"You should have seen mom. She was like one of the girls in Charlie's angels." she chuckles. Mom? "She kicked one of the guys back knocking him out. Let's just say mom was a badass. She saved me from that shit." I swear if nothing pulls me out from this black pit, her bad language will. She shouldn't be talking like that!

"I will come back later on. Hopefully you will be awake by then." I feel her lips on my cheek. "I love you Chrissy." I love you too Mimi.

….

I think I was about to go to sleep until I hear the door open again. It sounds like multiple footsteps. Who the hell could this be, because I am actually exhausted right now.

"There are too many people in this room. Some of you need to leave the room." a girly voice says. Ugh, it's that nurse.

"Then looks like you should leave the room." I hear that sweet voice that I've grown to adore, snap. I really hope I can't get a boner during this frozen state.

"Excuse me?" the nurse exclaims.

"Maybe if you left there wouldn't be too many damn people. Now get your ass out of here and give us our time." I hear the door close.

"Baby girl, are you trying to get us removed?" Ray's here? Hell, who all is here?

"She started it." Ana mumbles. I hear a chuckle.

"Yeah, you got damn jealous. Even when Christian is in a coma, the girl looked like she was going to dry hump him." Ashton. They're all here. I'm starting to feel more comfortable now. I hope they stay for a little while.

They talk about many things and about how they met me. Jason told her about the day when Ray and Ashton kept picking on me for being some classy rich boy who didn't want to break a nail. I knew they were just teasing me but that made me want to prove a point. I can take down some badass who's been in the army. I can even take down Claude. The man taught me well and maybe a little too well.

This is how I got along so well with everyone. I didn't take shit from any of them and I respected them. The idiots played these pranks on each other while they were at my place, while I was working. I came in one day while it was happening and saw Ashton running from one of the chickens. I wasn't able to stop laughing. Since that day I decided to play along. They are a big part of my family.

Ashton asks Ana if she likes me. She said yeah, but not in that way. Ray scoffs, while Jason snorts. Jason tells them about the nightclub incident with the blonde. Ana tells him to shut up, but he keeps giving examples. I really want to know how she feels about me.

I hear them talking about getting lunch. Their footsteps fade away and the door closes. Well that was my only entertainment. Jason was telling them how everyone was busy but would stop by later on. It's fine. I don't want to bother them. Mia also needs her rest more than I do. Maybe I will wake up soon. With my luck lately, I highly doubt it.

…..

I guess my mind is somehow awake by movement. Fucking great. Am I going to be entertained again? I know I'm being wheeled out because I'm on the bed. I hear loud cries and I hear my mother screaming. What the hell is going on?

I feel the bed beneath me being pushed out. Well, more like being wheeled out. I can feel each bump we hit and the person even lets the bed hit the wall. Hey dick, show some respect!

So many voices surround me. I hear doctors telling others what to do with my body. Wait.. With my body? What the fuck does that mean? Are these people going to kill me? Why would my family let that happen!

"Time of death was called thirty seven minutes ago." someone says.

"Why are you now just bringing me his body?" another voice says.

"His family wanted to say goodbye." he says casually.

Wow, it's like death is an everyday thing for this ass. Ugh, please don't tell me my ass has turned into some damn ghost. I knew I was going to hell, but a ghost? Fuck, never thought of that.

Shut the fuck up Grey, and stop being an idiot. Somethings going on. I hear a door close, and shuffling from beside me.

"I don't know how you were able to do it Jose. I am fucking surprised. Sorry I misjudged you." goddamn Jack Hyde.

"Let's hurry and get him to the morgue so we can switch the bodies."

"Yeah, before someone sees us. They saw me come out of his room. I think they're looking for me."

"Okay, let me take back what I said. You're a dumbass." he mutters. "I can see the fuckers chest rising again. The medication has worn off."

"The vans out back, let's get him loaded up." I feel myself being lifted.

I feel myself being thrown into the back of a car, van, truck, I honestly don't know but it's also because I don't fucking care. What I do fucking care about is getting the hell out of here! I guess I can't kick their asses though, because I am frozen. I swear, once I can move they will be fucking dead.

I hear multiple doors open, and the vehicle starts to shake. Yeah, let's call it the fucking pussy mobile because that's what it seems to be.

Feet are being slammed into my sides, then someone decides to stomp on my chest. At least I can breathe through the pain.

"Do you think the ass can feel it?" some man asks. Who are these guys?

"I'm not a damn doctor, how should I know?" Jack snaps. I feel us start to drive away.

I am so damn fucked.

….

My head is killing me. I'm starting to miss those painkillers from the hospital. The sound of birds echo around me. A few feet away, I hear the crunching of leaves. I think I'm going to hate the outdoors after this bullshit.

I try to see if I'm able to move. The emotions that run through me when I can make me want to jump up and down with happiness. I'm able to move my legs, and realize they're laying flat on the hard ground. I honestly don't care right now. I'm able to move. When I go to move my arms, they work. I am happy until I realize my arms are cuffed against something. Yeah, that happy feeling is fucking gone.

When I open my eyes, I have to close them again because of the bright sun. The sun is beating down on my skin, the heat making me sweat. Where the hell did the cold weather go? I manage to get my eyes used to the light again and look around.

I'm in the middle of the woods, and I mean the middle of the woods. I see no one around and it's quiet besides the sounds of wilderness. It would be fun out here if my ass wasn't cuffed to a damn tree.

I look down at my body and see that I'm in a pair of blue jeans and red shirt. I look perfectly fine. The only thing that seems to be wrong is that my ass is cuffed to a tree.

I grunt, trying to pull from my restraints. It only seems to cut into my wrist. The bark is rubbing against my arms. I grow irritated and shout. Throwing my head back. How the hell am I going to get myself out of this?

I hear something shuffling, then groaning from behind me. I look to the side and see another man. He looks annoyed.

"Would you mind shutting up? I have quite a headache."

"Sorry, I'm kind of fucking new to this shit!" I snap. "How long have I've been out?"

"Just a couple of hours. I'm sorry you're here man, but it's so damn boring not having company." I can't help but chuckle.

"Wow, thanks for the welcoming."

"No problem, man."

I look him over and see that they have managed to put a pretty great beating to him. He's not wearing a shirt and it shows the damaged done to his body. Dried blood and new blood cover his torso, face, and arms. He's still wearing his shoes and shorts though. His legs don't look too damaged.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Alex. I'm guessing you're the famous Christian Grey." I look at him curiously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"These idiots wouldn't stop talking about you and how you were going to pay." he rolls his eyes.

"Why am I going to pay, and why are you here as well?" he groans.

"Jack hasn't really gotten into the whole thing about you, but he said that I had something of his. Now you do." he smirks at me. What is he talking about. "So, Anastasia? Are you dating her now?" I glare at him.

"Why?"

"That's one of the reasons my ass has been here for the last two years. I tried telling the idiot we weren't dating anymore but he wouldn't listen. Jealous ass." he mutters.

"Fucking great.."

"So.. How is she? She still feisty?"

"Man, if you want on my good side, I swear to fucking god you better shut the fuck up about Ana."

"Damn, I was just curious. I tried the whole love thing with her Chris, she doesn't do it. That's why I broke it off." he looks at me. "Don't try to change the gal."

"Good thing she thinks like me then. We aren't dating and that's because we try not to do the attachment thing. We're just friends."

I really like Ana. She makes me feel things that I never thought I'd feel in a lifetime, but love.. I can't do it either. That's what makes us so close. I want her to trust me like I trust her. Hopefully I'll still have the chance to do that.

"Then at you guys must be having great sex, because the look on your face says it all."

"You're really fucking annoying. Did you know that?" I ask.

"Come on, I need some new human interaction. Maybe with someone who isn't kicking my ass."

"Will you stop being an idiot?"

"Most likely not."

"Great. If they kill me, it has to be with me hearing your voice last." I groan. He laughs.

"It's not that bad."

"Well.. You do remind me of my brother Elliot. Are you a whore?" I ask him.

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, you'll do."

"Wow. Should I be honored?"

"Well, I'm willing to amuse you. I think you should be." I say smugly.

"Damn, you're right."

…..

Alex has been annoying the hell out of me for the last few hours. I am hitting my head on the tree to see if it will put me back into a coma. No luck. He keeps making stupid jokes that make no sense and will most likely cause me to lose a few brain cells.

A little while later, he talks about what happens with us. He tells me how they have multiple men follow them over to us and do the usual.

I asked him what he meant. He told me that they usually take turns beating the shit out of him. He wouldn't know about me though. He told me that at the beginning, when he was taken, they shot him. I curse under my breath. He told me he had gotten used to the beatings after a while.

He explains to me how at times they don't come for a few days. I ask him about food. He sighs and tells me that if we get lucky we might get five meals a week. I feel the breath leave my body. Great, I'm four again. At least I get more than what I did when I was little.

We hear leaves crunching and voices getting closer. Alex looks at me and tells me to breathe.

"Okay, close your eyes and keep pretending you are unconscious." he whispers. I nod.

I relax my body and close my eyes. Falling limp against the tree, I listen to the voices and hear them get closer. So close to where they seem like they're in front of me. Which I find out, they are.

"Has he woken up yet?" Jack asks.

"I wish I could say yes just so you would shut the fuck up, but sadly he has not." Alex says. Why is he helping me?

"Keep that up and these two years will finally be the end of it." Jose snaps.

"Seems better than this shit. Go for it."

"You guys deal with him. I'll try waking up Grey." I hear Jack's voice.

I hear Alex cursing and cuffs rattling. I hear someone getting closer to me. Jack. He kicks my leg. I don't move. He punches me in the face. I keep myself from scrunching my eyes. I really hope he doesn't decide to stomp on my balls. I would not be able to stop myself from groaning like a baby.

I don't think he can even do that to another guy though. Instead, he punches me in the face again. I can taste blood in my mouth. I hold back from gritting my teeth. No movement Grey.

I start to think he's given up until he pulls my shirt up. What the fuck is he doing? I finally figure it out, though. He runs his nails over my chest my scars.

My eyes shoot open, and I feel a scream form in my throat. Jack is looking at me. He is looking at me, a wicked smile formed. I thrash against the tree, trying to get some distance between his hand and my chest.

"Oh Grey, we're just at level one."


	31. Chapter 32

**It's only been a little over a week since they brought me here and it already feels like forever.**

 **They made sure that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Someone was always switching places with another just so the others could get a beating in.**

 **Alex was finally being left alone since I came here. After seeing his battered body I was thankful. He didn't deserve anymore of this shit happening to him. When they left, I told Alex to just keep his mouth shut. He had gotten pissed, but I honestly didn't give a fuck. I needed him to have a break.**

 **Yeah, sure, he was the man who was known to be Ana's boyfriend. He was the man who touched her and took her the way she wants. Okay Grey.. Not making things any better. Don't make yourself wish this guy was dead.**

 **Why should I care? It's not like Ana is mine. At times I wish she was. I don't want to share her with anyone else. That's what's getting me through this. I think about her and I can't help but smile.**

 **To block out the pain and mockery of the beatings that Hyde has brought to me, using his henchmen, I just think of Ana. They way that beautiful dress hugged her gorgeous curves. The beginning of that night was terrible. Some blonde chick whose face was gouged with makeup decided to sit at our table and talk with us. When I say us I mean me. She wouldn't leave me the fuck alone, and the guys were laughing at my ass.**

 **All the girl talked about was how nice of a time she was having, then how the music was her beat, oh and let's not forget how hot she was getting. I was about to tear my hair out. Instead I decided to drown her out and lie my head down, but she still kept going on and on! The guys didn't stop laughing. I could have punched them. I looked up when I heard things get quiet, oh, besides the girl.**

 **I noticed that Hannah and Kate were sitting by Anderson and Elliot. Anderson was practically drooling on Hannah's shoulder. Elliot, well I can't say much because he is always like that around Kate. When I looked at the two women, though, they were smirking at something beside me. When I looked over, I felt my dick harden quick.**

 **Ana was looking at me, smiling. I saw mischief in her eyes and knew she was up to something. When she crawled into my lap, then sat on my dick, I had to hold back a groan. After not feeling her around me for almost a week, she was torturing me. What she told that girl, saying that I was hers, made her so much more sexy.**

 **That dress of hers was so short and thin. She new how to test me, and how I liked it. Running my hands up and down her body, noticing that she's not wearing any bra or underwear.**

 **I am brought out of my thoughts by Jack trying to get my attention. He looks shocked. Shit, please tell me I don't have a boner, because I don't want to look like a sick bastard. Well.. More than I already am. I try to hide a laugh.**

 **"** **Why the fuck are you smiling?" he snaps. I'm smiling?**

 **"** **I'm not smiling?"**

 **"** **Don't play fucking stupid Grey. Wipe that damn grin off your face."**

 **"** **Is it off yet?" the sarcasm earns me a punch to the face. Yeah, guess it's not.**

 **"** **Grey, please, stop pushing these assholes." Alex groans. I watch as a guy walks over to him and puts tape over his mouth. Well.. There goes my company.**

 **"** **He's not going to listen Jack. I don't know why the fuck he's happy, but nothing's going to take that damn grin away." Jose says, irritated.**

 **"** **I guess not, but maybe something will.." Jack murmurs.**

 **…** **..**

 ** _Week Three_**

 **From then on that smile was kept off my face. I felt the last piece of happiness that was holding me together leave my body. All of my emotions were gone in a matter of seconds that the words flew out of Jack's mouth.**

 **He explained to me the night he had taken Mia. He had his men grab her and tie her up, hitting her on the back of the head and throwing her in the back of their van. He didn't stop explaining to me, in graphic detail, about what he did to her just that night. What Jose did to her.**

 **It got worse through the months she was trapped. He told me how he let different men have her whenever they wanted and hurt her in more ways than I thought possible. I guess a man who is sick and twisted knows how to really hurt a small human being.**

 **I started thrashing against the tree and screamed at Jack to shut the fuck up, but when he didn't I practically begged him. He liked seeing me in pain, and he found the way to make me suffer. Hearing what he did to Mia and what he let all these men do to her is pissing me off and killing me on the inside.**

 **I wasn't able to protect her. From the beginning I always told her I would keep her safe and I didn't fucking do it. I'm such a piece of shit brother.**

 **Jose describes his moments with my sister, and how she was almost as good as Anastasia. I watched Jack glare at him. Looks like he hit a soft spot. They tell me how they liked it when she would fight them off, but would get to weak.**

 **I couldn't handle it anymore, and gotten sick. I threw my head to the side and let everything go. Pictures of them torturing Mia flood my mind. My baby sister. I keep throwing up until they're just dry heaves.**

 **My mind drifts to when I was back in the hospital. Mia's soft voice telling me how she didn't break down and would never let them damage her because of me. She listened to my words and it kept her going. It kept her alive and sane. So, now, I need to do the same.**

 **I look over at Alex. He looks exhausted, and pissed. They finally removed the tape from his mouth three days ago so that he could be able to eat. The only reason they're feeding us and giving us water is to keep us alive. They want both of us to suffer as much as possible.**

 **…** **.**

 ** _Week Four_**

 **I'm woken up by a kick to the ribs. I sigh, and slowly open my eyes. I look up and see Jack and his henchmen. Fucking great, what else do they want to do. I ignore them and close my eyes, resting my chin on my chest. I'm not able to rest anymore though because someone grips my hair, causing me to open my eyes.**

 **I look up at the two men standing in front of me. I feel myself let out a yawn. It's been hard to sleep without the nightmares coming through. Alex has been worried, but I keep telling him to not worry about it.**

 **Even if he was Ana's ex-boyfriend, he reminds me of a brother. He's very protective, and gets pissed when someone messes with me. I do the same for him. We get pissed at each other, though, when we try and defend one another.**

 **That was another thing Jack tried to taunt me with. Telling me about Alex and Ana's relationship. He brought up how she was his submissive. What surprised Jack, and even Alex, was when I laughed. I told him that I didn't give a fuck and that I already knew.**

 **Jack has been trying to push me emotionally but the only thing that affected me was hearing what they did to Mia. Oh, and if I get out of here I'm going to fuck these guys up.**

 **I check over the two men and see that they're holding a knife. My thoughts run to Jason. I remember when I saw the marks on his body. I asked him what happened and when he explained to me the abduction, I was surprised. Especially surprised that he lived.**

 **Now when I see the knife in front of me, it makes my imagination run free. There are so many things that they could do with such a small object. I hear Alex yelling, but my eyes are focused on the knife. Jack wouldn't kill me yet. Would he?**

 **"** **Don't fucking do it Jack!" I hear Alex shout.**

 **"** **Someone shut him up." he snaps. I look over and watch something being shoved into Alex's mouth. He looks angry, and when he sees me looking at me he shakes his head quickly.**

 **I look back at Jack. Who is twirling the knife in his hand.**

 **"** **Hold his legs down. Someone keep his head in place." I start kicking at the men and manage to kick one in the place that makes me stop and flinch. They hold my legs down and Jose holds my head.**

 **I watch Jack walk back and forth, the tip of the knife touching his chin. He looks deep in thought. When he stops walking, it's right in front of me. He kneels down and glares at me.**

 **"** **Why won't you tell me why you're doing this?" I snap. He laughs hysterically.**

 **"** **You really want to know why the fuck I'm doing this?" I decide to stay quiet. "You have made my life hell from the beginning!"**

 **"** **What are you-"**

 **"** **I should of had your life! I should have been a Grey and felt cherished and loved. It's because of you that I wasn't adopted! They wanted you instead of me!" are you serious.. "To top it all off, you made me lose my goddamn job and took the woman I have wanted for years."**

 **"** **You have lost it, haven't you?" I chuckle. "You realize that the woman who adopted me saved my life and wanted to adopt my pathetic ass from the beginning. I didn't ruin your chances of anything." I can't believe these are his reasons. "I may have fired you but at least I let Roach put something on your resume. Oh, and as for Ana, we weren't and aren't even dating. It's not my fault you're the one who decides to get in someone else's personal space."**

 **All this time he has decided to keep me here for all this bullshit? I want to fucking laugh but I might get killed. I can't say anything, though. Alex has been here because he was in a relationship with Ana. How pathetic can Jack get? I look up and see that Jack is furious.**

 **"** **You think this is funny?" he snaps.**

 **"** **Yes, because you and Jose decided to overreact." Jose grips my head tighter in his hands.**

 **"** **It doesn't matter anymore." Jack murmurs.**

 **"** **What does that mean?"**

 **Jack ignores me, and lifts my shirt. He gets annoyed and cuts it at the top. Now I know how women feel. Pervert.**

 **"** **You're going to regret everything Grey. Especially when I go and see that beautiful family of yours tomorrow."**

 **"** **Why are you still bothering them if you have me!" I shout.**

 **"** **What's the fun in that if we can't play with the whole family?" he smirks.**

 **"** **I swear to god Jack, if I get out-" he stops me.**

 **"** **Who's going to let you out? Because after we leave, I'm going to let the two of you rot out here. No one comes here, and that means you can die slowly." I curse.**

 **Jack brings the knife down to my chest. He looks back up at me grinning. I glare at him. I move against the cuffs and fight against the men trying to hold me in place.**

 **What's the damn point? He's going to do it anyways, and I won't be able to stop him. I take a deep breath and lay against the tree hard. He puts a hand against my shoulder. The knife is placed against my scars. I clench my fist from behind and squeeze my eyes shut.**

 **The knife is pressed hard deep into my flesh and I can't hold back the screams that churn in my throat. Jack is enjoying himself, but let's others have their chance. Tears run down my cheeks, and sobs start to shake through me. The pain is unbearable, and when seconds pass I pass out.**

 **"** **Chris. Dude, please wake up." someone begs. It's Alex.**

 **Pain radiates through my body, and it feels like I'm on fire. It's not even the good feeling. I'm afraid to move. Afraid that the pain will get worse. If the pain can get worse than this, then I'm a box of nerves right now. I am sick of feeling pain.**

 **"** **Come on man. Wiggle your fingers to at least give me some indication that you're alive." he begs. I grunt, and move my fingers. "Thank fucking god! Are you okay? You've been out for several hours."**

 **"** **I'm hurting like a bitch." my voice comes out in a whimper.**

 **"** **I know man. They fucked you up pretty badly." he sighs. "I really hope your family can defend themselves Chris. What Jack wants to do isn't good." Alex sighs.**

 **"** **I can't believe I failed my family again. This time it's my whole family." I whisper. "Goddammit!" I shout.**

 **"** **Calm down dude." Alex says. "Remember, you can't blame yourself. Especially when you are the one trapped. It's Jack, Jose, and their henchmen's fault." I nod, but his little speech didn't make me feel any damn better.**

 **"** **What are we going to do Alex?" I whisper.**

 **"** **I honestly don't know." he sighs, laying his head back.**

 **We hear leaves shuffling. The crunching of leaves are getting closer to us. Great, more damn beatings? Just give me a day to take a break from all of this shit and then you can have your fun all over again.**

 **I see one of those damn henchmen. He is tall and built. He doesn't look like the others though. He looks like he's in his late thirties. His eyes are softer and sympathy fills them. Why the fuck is he looking at us like that? He doesn't have a smile on his face like the others did. He looks at both of us and walks closer. I realize that I haven't seen this guy before. Oh fuck. Are they going to let this beginner have his turn? Maybe I can beg him to take it easy on me.**

 **He is carrying a bag, and sits beside me. He pulls out gauze, tape, alcohol, and Tylenol. He pulls out a bottle of water as well.**

 **"** **Open your mouth." he orders. I hesitate. "Do you honestly have anything to lose?" he's right.**

 **He pops the two pills in my mouth and brings the tip of the water bottle to my mouth. I end up finishing it. That was fucking fantastic. My mouth still feels dry though.**

 **"** **This is going to hurt like a bitch but I need to do this so it won't get infected." he holds up the alcohol and nods to my chest. My face scrunched but I nod. I look at Alex.**

 **He pulls on a pair of gloves and starts to pour the alcohol on my open wounds. I curse and shout. I wanted to punch the fuck out of this man. I didn't give two fucks if he was helping me with my scars. He then takes the gauze, putting it in the specific areas, then adding the tape around it. He removes his gloves and throws everything in the bag. He walks over to Alex and checks him out. At least we'll die a little more comfortable. Or I will.**

 **"** **Okay, don't move too quick because you will get sick, especially you Alex. It will be harder for you to walk since you've been like that for so long." the man says. I watch him pull out a set of keys.**

 **"** **Why are you all of a sudden letting us go? Is this a trick?" Alex asks, clearly pissed. The guy rolls his eyes.**

 **"** **I am a doctor and was hired a few days ago to help one of the men over at the house, West of here. He was shot in the thigh." he rolls his eyes. "They made me stay and watch over him. So since I was bored, I watched them going back and forth between their place and through the woods. I was curious. So I followed them one day and saw you guys."**

 **"** **If you saw us a few days ago, why didn't you save us then?" Alex snaps.**

 **"** **My ass couldn't reach the key, and those dumbasses were surrounding you and me. I'm here now so stop fucking complaining." Alex and I watch as he pulls out a set of keys and walks over behind the tree Alex is at.**

 **Alex moves stiffly and tries to drop his arms but winces. "It's going to be painful when you get your arms back into place. Just take your time." he walks over to me and unlocks my cuffs.**

 **I go ahead and quickly bring my arms down. It doesn't hurt as bad as Alex's would but it sends a tingling pain. I look at the guy.**

 **"** **What's your name anyways?" I ask.**

 **"** **My names Jacob Davis." he lowers down to me and puts his hands underneath my arms. He helps lift me to my feet then tells me to hold onto the tree. My legs are wobbly and I almost fall until Jacob grabs me. "Keep ahold of the tree."**

 **He walks away, leaving me to my own devices. I take a step and when my knee bends awkwardly, I stop. This time I just stretch my legs out. I finally step out and start getting used to walking. I've missed this so much. Then again, I'm starting to hate the outdoors.**

 **Jacob walks over to me and explains to me that he is going to have to help Alex to the house. Since he hasn't been able to walk for the past two years, it's like teaching a baby how to do the same thing. He picks Alex up, and starts carrying him, telling me to follow. Alex kept making jokes about feeling like a princess on the way to the place. It was like the first day I met him. Annoying.**

 **I realized that we were far out into the woods, and it took us over twenty minutes to get out. When we reached the house, Jacob lead me to a car, and told me to get in the back and he set Alex beside me. He told us he would be right back. A minute later, he brought out a man that was tied up and gagged. Alex and me look at each other. We watch Jacob toss him in the trunk. He walks back to the front and gets into the driver's seat. I cough.**

 **"** **Um?" Jacob rolls his eyes.**

 **"** **Don't be over dramatic. I'm taking him to the police station. Then I'm taking you two to the hospital with me so I can get you guys looked at." he says pulling out.**

 **Thoughts of my family run through my mind. Son of a bitch.**

 **"** **Hurry to Seattle Police Station. When I say hurry, I mean speed." I snap.**

 **"** **I don't want a ticket!"**

 **"** **You won't get a ticket. I'm begging you Jacob, that's my family and friends." he sighs in aggravation and presses harder on the gas.**

 **I close my eyes, and pray. Please let us make it there in time. I can't let that fucker take my family from me again.**

 **We pull up to the police station, and I tell Jacob to go ahead and get Alex to the hospital, that I will most likely be there later. He nods. I grab the dick out of the trunk and drag him into the station. Eyes fall on me and some widen. The guy in my grip starts squirming.**

 **"** **I need this fucker in a cell, and all of you to get up and get to my parent's home." Garrett looks at me, and slowly stands up.**

 **"** **Christian, what are you-"**

 **"** **Garrett, not now! Get this fucker locked up and get everyone to my family's home before they are killed. Now hurry the fuck up!" he looks at me in shock.**

 **They all do, but start getting up and head out. Garrett grabs his gun and I grab the one he holds out to me. I take it and we quickly run out to the cruisers. Garrett starts asking me questions on the way there and I start telling him everything, from the hospital switch to the rescuing. He is shocked and starts speeding quicker to the house.**

 **When we get there, I see three cars at the outer gates. I tell him to tell the guys to pull up quietly and to keep the cars at a distance. They understand. I climb out of the car and all of us run up to the house.**

 **Gun in hand, I tell two guys two go ahead and that I'm right behind them.**

 **When they run in, two of the henchmen walk through and the guys take them down. More like not them out. I run to the living room and what I see makes my blood boil. The men who have been torturing Alex and me are aiming guns at my family. That's fucking it.**

 **"** **Get the fuck on the ground!"**


	32. Chapter 33

**Anastasia**

I love having Christian's arms wrapped around me again, but I feel him pulling away all too quickly. I look up and see him smiling weakly at me. I frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask him quickly.

"I think the adrenaline rush I just had is gone." he chuckles. "I think I need to sit down." I watch Jason come over and help Christian to the couch. Sitting him down gently and having Grace look him over

"You need to get to the hospital sweetheart. Whoever patched you up only kept it on to keep the bleeding at bay, but they're starting to soak through the bandages." Grace says like a concerned mother, but a professional doctor.

"Yeah, I told Jacob I would be at the hospital as soon as I was done with this." Christian sighs.

"Who's Jacob? You know what, I will ask later." Grace says. "Let's get him to the hospital. Help him up, one of you."

I watch Ray and Jason help Christian walk out of the living room. I walk ahead of them and follow the rest of the family out. The family freezes in place. I can see flashing lights coming in between them, so I move through them and am shocked at what I see.

Multiple ambulances are here with the men being pulled onto gurneys. Some or unconscious and others are groaning in pain. I spot jose being looked at by one of the paramedics. He scrunches his eyebrows and his eyes find mine. He glares at me. Ignoring him, my eyes search for Hyde. I end up finding him beaten on the ground.

He looks terrible. Bruises are already formed around his face and his lip is split. Blood is coming from his mouth and nose. His eyes are open, but he doesn't seem to be moving. His eyes are rolling around, like he's trying to find something. I frown. How badly did Christian fuck Jack up? The paramedic puts him on a gurney and takes him away.

I pull away from the scene in front of me and turn back to find Christian being put into one of the ambulances. I thought we were taking him. Grace climbs in with him and they head off quickly. I walk over to dad and grab his arm as he heads for the car.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Christian was dehydrated and it wasn't helping his situation. He fell unconscious and they are escorting him to the hospital and hooking him to the IV to get fluids in him right now." Ray explains, running a hand over his face.

"Let's hurry." I say quickly.

Everyone hops in their vehicle and heads to the hospital. I'm surprised when Ros and Gwen come. I figured Ros would have to go back to the office, but instead she canceled all of her meetings and they followed us. I look back and see all of the cars following us. The waiting room is going to be fucking packed.

…..

Turns out the Jack had used the blade of a knife on Christian's scars, and cut each small circular burn off. It was so bad that it made the doctors flinch when he explained it to us. We all were just thankful that Christian was alive, but still confused about who's body is in the casket.

How was Jack able to switch the bodies without causing chaos? Didn't the mortician identify who the burial was for? Was he apart of it? So many questions are running through my head, but they are forgotten as soon as I see a doctor appear.

He doesn't look to worried. Actually, he seems at ease. Wait, is he the one working on Christian, or one of the other patients in here because I really don't want to get my hopes up again.

"Grey family?" he asks. He looks bright eyed. Someone seems cheerful. We all hurry over to him. His eyes widen, causing him to raise his hands in front of his chest. "Holy shit. It's like a herd."

"That's not very professional Dr. Davis." Grace snaps. He looks at her in surprise.

"Grace? Christian's your son?"

"Yes, why?" he shakes his head.

"He will be fine. The scarring will be a bit severe, but we were able to stop the bleeding. His blood pressure is back to normal, which helped the procedure. He is severely dehydrated and close to malnourishment. We are getting liquids into his system and hopefully food soon. He will likely be awake in a little while." he looks at all of us.

"I would say you all could go in, but I wouldn't want you to trample him." Grace glares at him. "Sorry, sorry. Four can go at a time. That is over the limit but I'll help you out a bit."

"Thank you Davis." Grace rolls her eyes. He chuckles and writes something on his clipboard. We all let Grace, Carrick, Mia, and Elliot go in first.

"Jacob?" It's Ray who asks. Davis looks up from writing, looking irritated now.

"What?"

"Can't you remember us?" he asks, then looks at Ashton.

"What are you talking about?" Ashton asks.

"Jacob Davis, dumbass." Jacob raises an eyebrow. "The one who we protected in Iraq? The one who Abby pestered." Jacob and Ashton's eyes light up in recognition. I watch Jason smirk.

"Holy shit. You're some fancy doctor now?" Ashton asks.

"Well, after seeing Abby, Jason, and you on death row it kind of made me want to push for it." Jacob shrugs.

"Should we be honored?" Ashton looks at Jason, confused. They all laugh, except for Ashton.

Jacob looks around Jason, chuckling. We all turn around and I gasp when I see Alex being rolled towards Jacob in a wheelchair. The nurse looks annoyed, while Alex is grinning. Ray looks at me with a look of confusion. I just shrug.

"How are you holding up?" Jacob asks Alex. The nurse huffs.

"I have a very sweet nurse escorting me where I need to go. I just can't wait till bath time." he looks back at the woman. "How about you?" she scoffs.

"You are such a pig." she snaps walking away.

"I would say I was playing, but I wasn't." he whispers to Jacob, who just rolls his eyes

"You've been here for barely two hours and you're already annoying the staff. If you don't stop your shit, I will get a damn guy to give you a bath." Alex holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay cranky ass. I just came down to check on Chris. How's he doing?" Jacob closes his eyes, then looks at us. Alex frowns, and then looks where Jacob is looking. He waves awkwardly. "Erm, hello?"

"What happened Alex?" I ask him. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say that Jack Hyde had gotten jealous."

"How long?"

"Two years."

"Oh my fucking god, are you okay?" I ask incredulous.

"I think Christian had gotten a worse beating than me in the five weeks he was there, than the two years I was having a stay. At least they fed me. Poor guy maybe got one meal every once in awhile. I don't know how he survived that shit." he shakes his head.

"Oh my god." I whisper.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I tried to get their attention, but their goal was him." Alex says in a pained voice. Why does he care so much for Christian?

"At least you tried to do something Alex." Ray informs him.

"We'd be fucking dead if it wasn't for bossy ass right here." he nudges Jacob.

"You saved them?" Ashton asks Jacob.

"Yeah." he shrugs like it wasn't a big deal. Ray pulls Jacob into a hug.

"Thank you so damn much." Jacob looks frozen. He looks sad, but then relaxes into dad's embrace.

"You're welcome."

I go and sit in one of the plastic hospital chairs. Wow, Alex was suffering for two years and I hadn't even known. I am such a bitch. _Well he did break up with you._

"You realize Chris is going to be okay, right?" Alex says as he pulls me out of my thoughts. "He stayed strong even what sufferings he went through."

"I really hope he's going to be okay emotionally." I whisper.

"It's going to take a while for that part." he mutters. "It will for everyone because of the damage everyone has been put through. It will dissolve though."

"I hope." he looks at me and smirks. "What?"

"You and Chris. Nice." I glare at him and watch him laugh. He still has a beautiful smile.

"That's none of your business."

"Jack sure made it Chris's business about mine and yours past relationship. Chris didn't seem to mind though."

Why does that make me upset? I frown. Alex looks at me and his smile widens.

"Ana, he got pissed when I asked if you were still feisty like the old days. I just needed to know if something was going on between you two. He kept denying it but both of you look like love sick fools." he smirks.

"Oh shut up. It's not like that."

"Uh huh, sure. Go look in a mirror. Your eyes are softer and your face has a glow to it. Trust me, you're sick with the love bug." he winks at me. "I'm thankful that you finally found someone to break through your walls."

I'm not in love. Both Christian and I are not capable of it. We may love are family but that's different. I may have strong feelings for Christian but love isn't one of them.

I walk into Christian's room with Ray, Jason, Ashton, and Alex. It shouldn't be awkward walking into the room with Alex and by my side and Christian in his hospital bed, should it? I might have been fucking Christian but it's not like I was dating him. Alex may have said some words and might be a little close to Christian, but I always can make anything awkward. It's my specialty.

Lets not think about that right now. All I want to do is see if Christian is okay. Jacob says he will be fine but I won't be able to relax until I see it for myself.

When all of us walk into his room, we see Jacob talking to Christian, who is just nodding with his eyes closed. We all walk in closer and knock on the door. Christian's eyes fly open. When he sees us, he does something that shocks all of us.

Christian starts sobbing into his hands, and apologizing to all of us. His whole body is trembling and when Ashton tries to tell him that it's fine, Christian snaps at him.

"Grey, you need to calm down." Jacob says calmly. Christian just keeps sobbing. "If you can't calm down, we'll have to sedate you. We can't have you getting worse."

But Christian doesn't calm down. He sobs harder asking for his mommy. I feel my heart plummet to my feet. What did they do to him..

I look down at Alex who is looking at Jacob, concern in his eyes. My eyes dart over to the three men who are supposed to stay the strongest out of all of us and they look as broken as everyone else.

Jason pulls his phone out and sends a text. As Jacob keeps trying to calm Christian, Grace walks through the door. She gasps when she sees her trembling baby boy on the bed. She walks over to him, and as soon as she's by his side he leans against her, sobbing into her hold.

"Call Flynn." she whispers, looking at Jason. He nods, walking out of the room.

"Sorry everyone, but all of you need to leave the room. We need to get him calmed down." Jacob states.

"Come on, we can visit him later." Ray says heading out, pushing Alex in front of him.

I can't help it, but I walk over to Grace and Christian. Grace gives me a sad smile, while Christian's face is buried in her shoulder. Poor Christian.

"He's going to be okay Grace. He just needs you." I tell her while looking at him.

"I know. I hope he won't go back to being that scared little boy again. I don't want to lose my happy little boy."

"I wish I could understand Grace, but I have never been in a place like yours. I hope you never have to go through it again though."

I bring my hand to his, feeling the warmth of his body against mine. I hope Grace can calm him down.

I feel his grip tighten against mine. When I look up at him, I see him looking at me. Tears flow softly down his cheeks, it's like I'm looking out one of my bedroom windows as it sprinkles outside. Soft droplets of water running down a see through figure. And that's exactly what Christian is.

I can see right through him right now. I haven't been able to read Christian since I've met him, but right now he's a reflection you can see in the water.

I run my thumb over the top of his hand, and give him a small smile. I bring my hand to his cheek and wipe his tears away. If he can comfort me when he was in such distress, I can comfort him.

"Everything's going to be okay Christian." I tell him. "No one's going to hurt you again."

"You don't know that." he chokes.

"Yes I do. You have many men who can kick ass. Even though you may be able to kick all of our asses, we can at least defend you and help you feel protected."

"I guess this adventure is another thing we can add to the book." he tries to joke, but he shakes his head in pain.

"We don't have to talk about that right now. You just need to get better." I say, secretly looking at Grace. She is just keeping quiet and holding Christian. Her head laying on his. She is a very amazing mother.

"Sweetheart, I have to get back to work. I'm so sorry." Grace says all of a sudden.

"It's fine mom." Christian says quietly.

"No it's not. I need to be in here with you. Ana, do you mind staying with him?" I look at her, and see a twinkle in her eye. That sneaky little woman.

"I don't mind Grace. I will stay with him."

"Thank you Ana." she kisses Christian on chest cheek. "I love you. I will see you two later on."

When she leaves, I pull up a chair by his bed and play with his fingers. I tangle mine with his, and realize how small he's gotten over the past month. One of his hands runs along my neck. I close my eyes. I've missed his touch so very much. When it's gone, I open my eyes.

I see him looking down. He has his hand wrapped around my locket. A frown forms across his face. What is he thinking?

"I didn't think you'd actually wear this." he says in a rough voice.

"Why would you think that?" he just shrugs. "You're an idiot, then, for thinking that." his eyebrows raise in surprise.

"I still can't believe you're alive."

"I can't believe I'm alive either." he lays further back into the pillow.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I wish that weren't true right now." he says quietly. I gasp.

"Why would you say that Christian?"

"Because they told me everything. Everything Ana. I don't know how Alex managed to stay alive for those two years. When I close my eyes, all I see is.." I watch his body tremble.

"Stop Christian. Look at me, okay?" his eyes soften when he does.

"I tried to think about you to make the pain go away." he whispers. "I thought about you everyday because it made me want to stay alive." more tears stream down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me." he says quietly.

"I promise I won't. What did we tell each other in the club that day?" he gives me a small smile.

"That we were best friends."

"You forgotten to add something to that." he chuckles.

Instead of saying it, he pulls my lips down to his. He runs his hands through my hair.

"Your hair is so soft." he says against my lips.

"Yours is dirty." I giggle, running my tongue along his bottom lip.

"Hell, I'm wondering why you're even kissing me. The assholes didn't let us shower or anything. All they did was throw a bucket of water on us. It was fucking awful." he shivers. He then sighs, and pain shadows his face.

"You're still irresistible Grey." I grab his face. "I know it's hard not to think about it right now, but just remember that you saved us and that you are free from the hell you had to live through."

"I didn't suffer. Mia suffered." he chokes.

"Stop it Christian. You suffered just like Mia did when you were four. Please stop hurting yourself over this." I beg.

"Jack even said it was my fault. He took Mia because of me." he starts sobbing again.

"Oh Christian. Please, for me, stop this. I know it's hard to realize everything right now and get the chants of Jack's voice out of your head, but you need to think about getting better. If you really want to make it up to Mia, getting better will be the first thing. All she wants is for her brother to be with her."

He opens his eyes and sighs. He turns his face into my palm and kisses it. Turning his face towards mine, he frowns.

"Can you do something for me?" he asks.

"What?"

"Can you lay with me?" he asks shyly. I grin.

"I think that's against doctor's rules." he smirks.

"Jacob can get the fuck over it. I need to be closer to you."

"There's my Christian."

I kiss his forehead and carefully climb in bed with him. He pulls me close to him, even though I keep trying to tell him to stop because I could hurt him. He tells me to stop being stubborn and let him hold me. I really hope life gets back on track.


	33. Chapter 34

**Christian**

I watch over Ana as she sleeps in my arms. I wasn't able to sleep. It's only because I didn't want to sleep. Every time I go to close my eyes I see the damage that Jack has done. The pain he brought to me. I see the pain he caused Mia and how him and his men tortured her. I'm afraid if I close my eyes, I will have to relive it all over again. Just hearing about what they've done to her kills me on the inside.

I hear a quiet knock on the door. A few seconds pass, then the door opens. In walks in Flynn. He raises his head, and he looks surprised. I just lay my head to the side and rest it on Anastasias.

Flynn walks over to sit in the chair beside the bed. "Do you know how delighted I to see that you are still wit us?" he says crossing his legs.

"It's only because of the check I paid you." I smirk. He shakes his head.

"I honestly couldn't care for that. I have enough money. My life would just be very boring without you in it." he grins.

"Yeah.. Most likely."

It's quite in the room for a moment.

"Is this the Anastasia you talked about before?" he asks, looking at the dozed off Ana curled against me. I nod.

"Yeah. This is."

"You've seemed to have taken more of a liking to her since the last time we've talked."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love her?" I scoff.

"I don't do love John, and Anastasia doesn't either. That's how we are so close."

"Looks like she is capable of finding her heart. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be here lying next to you."

"We're just friends."

"Do you want more than that?"

"No."

My answer is no, but I want to say yes. Every time I see Anastasia my heart beats quicker, and thinking about her becoming mine puts a smile on my face. I doubt she would want that though.

"Okay, putting that aside, let's talk about the reason why I'm really here." he says slowly. I tense a little, careful not to wake Ana up. "I heard about your little episode. What do you think caused it?"

"I remembered the things Jack said about my family as soon as they walked in." I mumbled.

"You didn't react like that when the others visited you." John states. Jason pops into my mind.

"No, I didn't." I said quietly.

"Why was it different when all of the men and Anastasia came in than your family?"

"I-" I can't seem to find the words.

"It's okay Christian. Take your time."

"When Jason and Gail had gotten into a fight, me and him talked. This was when Gail and Jason were basically newly weds. He was very upset. He said they got into a fight about something that I still don't understand till this day." I roll my eyes.

"Anyways, when he was talking to me he told me about this woman named Abby. He told me about how he had to admit his love to her over a video because he didn't know he would make it when he was abducted." I smile. "The woman saved him, even though she risked her life."

"Jason told me that she disappeared on their wedding day. Left him a note saying that there was another man." I whisper sadly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" John asks, clearly confused.

"I gave Carrick a note to give to Ana. I have been getting threats as usual, and since Ana has become a big part of my life I decided to leave her something as well just like I did for Luke." I say simply.

"What did you leave her?" I squirm a little bit. Ana curls in closer to me.

"I left her this locket." I say, carefully picking up the locket around her neck. " As well as a note."

"What did the note say?"

"I forgot." I murmur.

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't." I sigh.

"What did it say?"

"I told her that I couldn't believe I wasn't there with her right now. Knowing me, I would be irritated. I said that I wanted to give the locket and note to Carrick to hold for me in case chaos broke out again.

If she was reading it, I was guessing it did. I hoped she was safe. The reason for me writing this note to her was not just about why I gave it to Carrick. I wanted her to know how much I care for her and how much she's changed me.

I put that I didn't know if she was reading this and we love one another, or we just care for each other. I just knew that one day that I wanted her to be mine. I can be very selfish when it comes to her. I want to give her the locket just so I would always be with her."

I say every bit of that while holding Ana's hand and tangling my fingers with hers. I really do care for this crazy woman.

"Did I hear the word love?" I look up and see John smirking. He's leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Oh shut up." he chuckles. "That's why I thought of Taylor and his ex fiance Abby. I would have never gotten to say goodbye to her if I didn't write that note. That's what set me off. Not Jack's torture with the damn beatings. Not cutting open my old wounds. It was the pain of not being able to say goodbye to her, and it would have been my fault, again, if she was hurt. I'm glad I made it when I did."

"When I had seen Mia, I almost broke. I guess holding back the emotions of seeing her as well made it worse. Hearing what all of those men did to her.." I choke back a sob.

"You don't have to say anymore Christian. You've said more than I've thought you would." he says patting me on the arm.

"We meet next week?" he laughs quietly.

"Usual routine." John says. I nod. "I hope you figure things out with her. It's easy to read you right now, and when I mentioned Anastasia your eyes brighten at the name." he smiles, getting up and walking to the door.

"By John."

He finally leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

 **Anastasia**

I listen to Christian and John talk. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm curious how he's feeling emotionally right now.

John thinks he loves me. Christian keeps denying it. Give him a break John, he doesn't do love. But he keeps pushing Christian.

What makes my ears perk up is the whole story about Jason and Abby. I never knew Jason had lost a fiance due to her ditching the wedding, but then again who would mention it?

Christian gets quiet when after he tells John about the note he left me. That note shocked me as well. Did he think we would be in love one day? If so, why lie to John? Is it because of me?

Well, I did tell him that I couldn't love. I can't though, and I thought he couldn't either. He can though, and it seems like he just doesn't want to jump in the way of that terror. My heart beats for Christian, but it's not love. At least I don't think it is.

Oh, Christian. You think that I've changed you? You have completely flipped my life around


	34. Chapter 35

_Two weeks later_

 **Anastasia**

It's been two weeks since Christian has been released from the hospital. It has been really tough throughout the short amount of time because Christian's nightmares have been on full blast. I've been staying with him, and when he has a nightmare I go to his room and calm him down. He is usually sobbing into his hands when I walk into his room. I usually hold him and we talk about his dream. Running my fingers usually helps him fall asleep quicker.

When I try to get up and leave, he would pull me closer to me. When I stay with him it blocks out the nightmares and gives him a peaceful night's sleep. I haven't left his home since we've gotten here.

Christian had to give a press release statement about his death. It was a small description of the attack and he basically told the press that he was kidnapped and the people who kidnapped him switched the bodies. Which I still have no idea how they could have not recognized that the body wasn't his.

Ros handed back all parts of GEH to Christian. Well.. More like shoved. She was so grateful she didn't have to run GEH anymore with that idiot of a COO. The man was pissed at her for firing him, shouting at her that he was doing his best, and that he was doing better than she was. He degraded her and shoved Christian's death in her face. Let's just say that the guy walked out of GEH looking a little different than he did before.

Christian started going back to work several days ago. Taylor kept a close eye on him, making sure that there were no surprises. But there were.

Christian was at work for a few hours and was catching up with everything he had missed. He was nervous though. Taylor told us that Christian was antsy, and always looking over his shoulder. It made Taylor worry more, because Christian knew that all of the men were locked away.

Well, that day, Jason and Christian were doing their usual routine. Andrea went to get them lunch before his afternoon appointment came in. He called downstairs to the head of PR and had them send up the papers he asked for earlier. When the person arrived with the papers Christian completely freaked out and started having a panic attack. Jason realized that the man who brought the papers had the same resemblance as Hyde.

After telling the man to quickly leave Jason went over to Christian who was lying on the floor. He had to call Flynn to bring him out of the state he was in. Christian passed out in his office that day and started having multiple nightmares without me to calm him down. Flynn had to finally give up and sedate him.

That would give Christian a chance to not have a nightmare, but his dreams will be filled with darkness. Not having dreams at all is better than what he was going through.

Andrea, Christian's assistant, almost kicked that man's ass because of how Christian reacted. When she saw him, it hurt her. The two are friends and even though she says he's a dick head at times, it's worth it to work with him.

Right now Christian and I are trying to work on the novel. We've actually gotten started on it and it's turning out great so far. It may be a bit depressing and gloomy, but that's the point. That's what his life was. We want to let the reader be able to visualize what's in the book as they go through their journey. When the words spill through his mouth as he explains everything to me, he's helping understand.

 _Pain radiates through my scalp. I close my eyes waiting for the next kick to come. It never does. Instead, someone grabs me by my arm as mommy screams my name through her dry lips._

 _I ignore her cries and focus on the man above me. The man who has another man toss me at the wall. What were their reasons for that? For such stupidity. For such a waste of time. Why am I even thinking about such things at a time like this, though? My mind is twisted towards the man that has his foot on my chest._

" _You just never fucking give up don't you kid?" the man shakes his head._

" _You don't either." I spit out. Even for a child my vocabulary was better than most due to being around a mother who would teach you twenty four seven. Being around the pimp and his men made my language a little more colorful than I wanted it to be but my mom tried keeping it at bay._

 _My attitude had gotten me a slap to the cheek. I taste blood as it gathers inside my mouth. I cringe. The man smirks at me, knowing exactly what he's done. I just go back to closing my eyes. I want my teddy._

That's how we start the story off. We kept writing til certain times, but Christian had to stop because he started getting upset. I don't even think he was upset about the pimp. It was most likely about what happened in the woods that has him like this. I don't understand why though. I know he won't tell me. He hasn't told everyone the full story and it's keeping us all on edge.

Stress is building on him. I can see the sweat through his gray t-shirt he's wearing right now. Back and forth, I watch him pace. He is running his teeth along his knuckles and biting down on them.*What is going on with him?

He notices me watching me and stops pacing. He looks at me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him. He looks at me like just I asked him the hardest question in the world.

"What?" he ask.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask again. He shakes his head.

"I honestly don't know. There's nothing on my mind." he says.

"Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not fucking lying Ana! If I say that nothing is on my mind, then there's not a goddamn thing on my mind." he snaps. "Why does there always have to be a fucking thing on my mind! Why is everyone always looking at me like they fucking feel sorry for me? I don't need anyone's fucking sympathy okay and that's what I'm seeing from you. I see fucking pity!" he shouts. "Now instead of always asking me questions, we need to be writing what we started."

He looks at the computer, shaking his head. I watch a tear fall down his cheek. He closes his eyes. "Just not right now." he says opening his eyes. He walks out of the office, leaving me feeling empty. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

…..

I stand in the same spot Christian left me in for what feels like forever. I want to run after him. I want to hold and kiss him and tell him that it's not what I'm showing.

 _Then what are you showing?_

Why did I have to keep pushing him? I should have just left him alone and kept typing. But no, I had to be Ana and ask and ask and ask. Tears fall down my cheeks, but I quickly dash them away.

I walk sluggishly downstairs, having to hold onto the railing. When I walk into the living room, I see Jason, Ray, and Ashton sitting on the couches. All look pissed and upset. I look at them with worry. Please don't tell me there is more shit going on in our lives.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I heard what Christian said." Ray says.

"We shouldn't have crowded him." Ashton says, clearly pissed with himself.

"Stop blaming yourselves. Christian is just going through the stages of someone with PTSD. You've all had to go through this. You all still have to. Daddy, you snapped at me once for asking if you were okay once." he chuckles.

"I remember that. You were pissed and called me a dick." the guys laugh.

Ray stands up. "I think we should head back home. It seems like the two of us have overstayed our welcome. This might help him as well since he thinks we all feel sorry for him." he sighs.

"It's been fun hanging out with you two." Jason smirks.

"Yeah… We might want to stop with that damn chicken prank. We're in our forties dick. I'm freaking out more than usual." Ashton snaps. We all laugh.

"Stop being a damn pussy. It's just a chicken." Jason says.

"Those things look scary coming after you." Ashton shivers.

Ray claps him on the back. "Let's go get packed." the two head upstairs. I turn towards Jason.

"I am going to make them sandwiches for the trip." I walk to the kitchen. He follows me. "What, do you have the urge to help?" I ask as I start pulling the mayonnaise and mustard out and put them on the counter. I grab a knife from the drawer beside me.

"Nope. Just wondering when you will be telling Christian you are in love with him."

I drop the knife on the counter. I turn around.

"Don't put words in my mind that aren't fucking believable Jason." I snap.

"Why the fuck are you denying it Ana!" he asks in a tone I never heard from him before. "You both are! Why can't you both just stop being stubborn and admit it. I see the way you two look at each other. It's the way I watched Abby. It's the way my eyes would always follow her every move." he whispers.

I can feel the sob make its way through. The tears start to fall, and I let them. I feel my legs give out and I drop to my knees. I sob into my hands. I cry. I cry hard. The pain I saw in Christian's eye's is falling into me.

I feel arms wrap around me. It's Jason. "Just when I saw him with Leila I felt jealous, jealous that she had her lips against his. When we were first together and he just left me there, I thought I didn't care when I actually did. I did Jason! I wanted him to come back and hold me, but he never did." I sob against his chest. His hold on me tightens.

"When he was on that ground in the club, I felt broken. When I saw him in your arms, I felt dead inside. But when they called time of death, I died with him. He took me with him and I'm still gone Jason because he isn't back. He is damaged. He isn't my Christian. He practically hates me right now. I want him to love me, but his mind is so far away from this world. So very far." I beat my fist against his chest. "I love him so fucking much. It's just not the same for him. Why Jason?" I ask looking up.

"I just want to be close to him like we were before. He was my best friend. We were so close, and I was going to tell him everything, especially when I knew all of his secrets. It's just too late. I can never tell him." I whisper. "I will help him finish the book and that will be it."

I feel someone kneel beside us. I look up and see Ashton and Ray. They look upset.

"Maybe that will make things better Annie." Ray says. I shake my head.

"No it won't." I whisper. "It would just make him more upset. He would just think I just love him because of all the bullshit he's gone through. I don't him to hate me more." I feel more tears fall.

"No he won't you stubborn girl, just tell the man. I know he loves you as well." Ashton says.

"He doesn't do love guys."

"Neither did you, but look at you now." I shake my head. I pull away from Jason and get up.

"I'm going to finish up here. You guys go finish saying your goodbyes. I will be fine." they protest but I just ignore them.

As they walk away, my mind starts spinning. I hold onto the counter. I can't do this. I can't keep going on. Someday I will make Christian shut himself out. I don't want that.

 _He's already done that. Don't do this…_

I will just get him a new typist. The situation that is happening is going to kill me inside and I know it's already killing Christian being around people who show him who he thinks are showing him sympathy.

I will just work my regular job as the publisher and editor. Rachel can help him. She's a lesbian, so he doesn't have to worry about her hitting on him.

Pain shoots through my chest. I guess it's goodbye.


	35. Chapter 36

**Christian**

I sit on the ground and lean my head against the wall.

As I listened to her sobs and her tell Jason how she feels about me, it makes me feel like a complete asshole. I am an asshole. I've locked myself away from everyone since the incident. I have been quiet and mostly stay in my office. The only person I'm around most is Ana and that's because she calms me down with my nightmares.

We have also taken time to write parts of the story, but I have to story. We have to stop a lot because it brings back memories of what happened in the woods. Jack reminded me of the pimp. The scars he caused, the beatings he brought on me with his henchmen, how he starved me. It was just like how the pimp treated me. Then how Alex was screaming for them to stop, just like my mom did before she was given her next fix. I was reliving everything all over again.

When I heard Ana's confession about her love for me, I felt my heart constrict. I thought she couldn't love. My mind flashes to what Alex said.

 _I broke up with her because I wanted more and she didn't._

How can she love me then? She tells Jason that it pissed her off when Leila kissed me. That brought a smile to my lips. I started to think it's because of what happened until she tells Jason that if she told me that I wouldn't believe her, that I would blame it on that. She knows me well.

I listened to everything she said and I frown. I've hurt her so many times. Yet, she's still stayed by my side. She's never left me. The thought of her leaving would break me more than I am now.

I keep myself hidden as the guys walk through the doors. I can't let them know that I was spying. I get up and walk into the kitchen. Ana notices me and she gives me a small smile.

I walk over to her and bring a hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear. I put my other hand on her hip.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her. She frowns.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I should have never yelled at you like that. I shouldn't have shut you out this whole time. Not any of you. I've treated you terribly and I'm so sorry." I sigh.

"You were tortured Christian. Jack almost killed you. Don't be sorry." I flinch at the name.

"That's not an excuse." I say pressing my forehead against hers. "Do you know how much you mean to me Ana?" she shakes her head. "I would do anything just to keep you here with me. If anything ever happened to you it would ruin me. You're more important to me than GEH." she chuckles.

"I highly doubt that." I give her a serious look. She looks at me shocked. "You're serious." she says.

I want this woman to be mine. No one else's. I want her to be the one to wake up beside me everyday not just because my nightmares but because we're actually each other's. I want her to be at to hold her hand and tell every reporter out there that this woman is mine. I want her to be the one who walks down the aisle wearing a beautiful white dress. I want this woman to be mine.

I run my hand through her hair and bring her lips to mine. Her hands run up my arms, wrapping around my neck. We haven't kissed or fucked since the incident. I just haven't wanted anyone near me and I knew Ana didn't mind because she knew it was the best for me. This feels so good though.

Her lips are so soft and I know it's because her tears. The tears I caused her. I wrap my arm around her waist. I kiss her softly and slowly. She wants to deepen it but I want to savor her, she's too damn amazing to rush with.

I pull away from her. She sighs, giving me a small smile. I pull her against me, and wrap my arms around her. The pain isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I lay my head on hers and take a deep breath. She's mine and all the fuckers out there will know.

"I love you Anastasia." I whisper. She gasps. I pull away and see tears in her eyes. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open.

"I thought-" she stutters. I pull her lips to mine.

"Just please say it." I whisper against her lips. She chokes on a sob.

"I love you too." she says kissing me hard, her tears falling against both of our cheeks with her grip tightening against my neck.

 **Anastasia**

My goodbye was just a dream then. It will never be goodbye.

He told me he loved me. This is reality.


	36. Chapter 37

Sequel to this story has already been started.


End file.
